Para su majestad la reina
by noahn.n
Summary: Elsanna. Incesto. Con el paso del tiempo algunas normas que se han ignorado vuelven a salir a la luz, y no queda de otra que obedecerlas. Mal resumen, pero traten de darle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

Bien, esta es la primer historia Elsanna que escribo así que no sean muy duros conmigo. Va a haber mucho romance y espero que suficiente historia para mantenerlo entretenidos. Frozen no me pertenece sino a disney.

* * *

Al fin todo estaba devuelta al estado en el que siempre debería haber estado; Hans fue derrotado, Weselton desterrado, las puertas estaban abiertas, tenía un mejor amigo humano y no una pintura, el reino prosperaba, pero por sobre todo, tenía a su hermana devuelta y sin una pizca de miedo acerca de sus poderes o de abrazarla (aunque aún era una persona tímida e introvertida la mayor parte del tiempo y solo mostraba su verdadero poder y personalidad a su hermana), y solo pensar en eso al levantarse todas las mañanas, le plasmaba una sonrisa de 1000 vatios en la cara de la joven princesa.

Ahora era bastante común para la princesa desayunar con su hermana y verla en una base regular todos los días, ya que dirigir un reino para una sola persona era una carga bastante pesada había decidido ayudarle en todo lo posible y ella le compartía parte de su carga real; después de eso iría a pasar el rato con Kristoff, Sven u Olaf; eso si no tenía clases de esgrima (las había empezado desde que Hans había utilizado una espada contra su hermana) en las que se había vuelto prácticamente una maestra en muy poco tiempo y ahora solo tenía prácticas con los mejores espadachines que había en el reino.

También procuraba visitar a los trolls de vez en cuando, estaba muy interesada en la magia ya que su hermana la poseía, y le pidió a gran Pabie que le enseñara todo lo que sabía; lastimosamente ella no podía ejercerla, pero aun así era lo suficientemente fascinante el tema como para seguirlo preguntando al viejo troll cada vez que lo veía, y éste muy felizmente le respondía, ya que la pelirroja había logrado despertar en él un cariño como a uno de sus semejantes, y el que fuera curiosa le agradaba de sobremanera.

Así había sido su vida por alrededor de 2 años.

* * *

Era otro día como cualquier otro cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Anna,

Princesa Anna, hora de levantarse- Era Gerda su ama de llaves encargada de despertarla todas las mañanas, a ella y a su hermana.

Igual a usted Reina Elsa, hoy es día de la junta inesperada del consejo, y no pueden llegar tarde- decía con un último toque antes de entrar a la habitación.

Las hermanas después de 2 meses del gran deshielo habían decidido trasladar la cama de Elsa de nuevo a la habitación de Anna para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y de todos modos la reina no se sentía del todo cómoda estando sola usando las cámaras reales que antes fueran de sus padres, tal vez en el futuro pudiera, pero ahora estaba más a gusto con su hermana. Aparte de eso, últimamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más obsoleto el que hubieran 2 camas en la habitación de las hermanas.

(Flashback)

Todo empezó con una vez, después de haber compartido habitación ya casi por 5 meses, tenían la costumbre de hablar casi todas las noches de cualquier tema en particular y casi siempre duraban hasta altas horas de la noche, esa noche decidieron recostarse en la cama de Anna para estar más cómodas, en algún momento ambas se quedaron dormidas profundamente. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gerda entraba a la habitación, casi le dio un paro al no ver a la reina en la cama, pero se tranquilizó al encontrar al par de hermanas reales abrazadas, en realidad tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decir –awww- porque se veían demasiado adorables a sus ojos y las despertó para que comenzaran el día. Cuando las hermanas se vieron atrapadas durmiendo en la misma cama como si hubieran tenido una pijamada se sonrojaron furiosamente y evitaron las miradas de todos en el castillo para el resto del día, pero Gerda solo le dijo a su esposo Kai y nadie más se enteró del asunto.

La situación volvió a repetirse 3 meses después en la cama de la pelirroja, luego paso a ser una vez al mes, una vez por semana, cada 3 días y al final casi todos los días. Las hermanas descubrieron que dormían más a gusto en los brazos del otro; y aunque Anna había insistido en retirar la otra cama, Elsa la había convencido de dejarla para evitar chismes indeseados.

(Fin del flashback)

Así que para Gerda no fue una sorpresa encontrar a su monarca durmiendo de lado y a su hermana rodeándola desde atrás con sus brazos.

-Su majestad, alteza; tienen que levantarse pronto- lo único malo de toda la cosa según la criada era que ahora resultaba más duro despertarlas, así que recurrió a sacudir el hombro de la reina.

-Vamos reina Elsa, ya es de día- la reina fruncía el ceño y aunque la criada tenía la esperanza de que despertara, ella solo se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó más contra su hermana, metiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

-Vamooos- cogía un brazo de la reina e intentaba sacarla de su hermana. Casi como por instinto la princesa apretaba el agarre en su hermana.

Bueno, eso era todo, las jóvenes habían colmado su paciencia por hoy.

-ELSA!- dio un último jalón poderoso a la reina y casi la tumba de la cama.

-Ya!, ya desperté!, ya desperté!- decía un tanto alerta mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama.

-Disculpe la rudeza mi reina, pero ninguna de ustedes despertaba y hoy hay reunión del consejo, así que me ví en la obligación de usar métodos más drásticos- decía mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes Gerda … y cuantas veces he dicho que me llames Elsa, prácticamente usted ayudó en nuestra crianza- decía bostezando para luego mirarla fijamente.

-Eso no es apropiado su majestad, ahora si me disculpa voy a preparar el baño, usted mientras encárguese de su alteza- señalando a la princesa dormida.

En eso Elsa se volteaba a ver a su hermana y no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de sus labios al verla, ella era ridícula a falta de una palabra mejor; tenía el cabello completamente desordenado y que desafiaba la gravedad en algunas partes, tenía una pequeña línea de saliva, el ceño fruncido y los brazos buscaban a Elsa para volver a su tranquilidad. Pero a Elsa todo esto también lo encontraba sumamente adorable y cuando su hermana logró enganchar sus brazos en su cintura, no pudo dejar de notar el pequeño toque de posesividad que sintió en el agarre, eso amplio un poco su sonrisa y un pequeño tinte de rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"Así que hoy estamos con el título de hermana guardián… esto se siente bien" pensaba la reina mientras se recostaba de nuevo esperando su baño.

-E-Elsa- exhalaba entrecortado Anna y volvía a relajar la cara y dormir profunda.

-Anna~ despierta~- decía la reina bajito al oído.

-Mmmm- murmuraba la princesa y apretaba un poco más los brazos alrededor.

-Vamooos, no ganes que te haga cosquillas tan temprano… o prefieres escarcha en la cara? Porque si no despiertas ahora lo consideraré seriamente-

-Mmmmm- se quejaba más la princesa.

-Ok, tú lo pediste- y con ello soplaba una pequeña ráfaga de escarcha a la cara de su hermana, generando que se echara para atrás rápidamente y cayera de la cama.

-Q-Qué carajos?! ELSAA!... jódete- decía asomando la cara llena de escarcha a su hermana para sacarle la lengua- Por qué hiciste eso?- cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otra parte.

-Hahahahaha… tú cara… hahahaha… no puedo parar…- decía sosteniéndose del estómago, y es que en verdad la pantalla era demasiado, no esperaba que su hermana se cayera de la cama - Haha… hey… Anna?- decía limpiándose una lágrima que alcanzó a salir de su ataque anterior de risa. Pero la princesa seguía mirando a otro lado.

-Oye… Anna… vamos, yo no tenía la intención de hacerte caer- ya decía más seria sin ninguna buena señal de parte de su hermana- yo solo quería despertarte- decía gateando por la cama hasta llegar al lado de su hermana y ofrecerle una mano.

-Pero te burlaste- decía ya con un puchero usando la mano de su hermana para volver a la cama y recostarse en la cabecera de la cama, de todos modos a ella le encantaba ser la razón de la risa de Elsa.

-Pero no era mi intención que sonara tan mal… solo es que era inevitable reír, me perdonas?- ponía ojitos de cachorro mientras veía a su hermana, ya ambas estaban sentadas en la cabecera y bien despiertas.

-Yo, si… supongo que podría perdonarte, pero me lo vas a compensar- decía formándose una pequeña sonrisa maligna y sin previo aviso saltando hasta acostar a su hermana, quedar encima de ella juntando sus manos arriba de la cabeza.

-Espera, qué?! ANNA!... suéltame!- decía retorciéndose debajo de ella.

-Buajajajaja, es hora de la venganza- decía sosteniendo con una mano las 2 manos de su hermana y con la otra empezando a atacar sus lados.

-NO!... hahahaha… Anna espehahaha… espera…. Hahahaha- decía tratando de alejarse infructuosamente, en fuerza física su hermana la superaba en cualquier momento.

-Te arrepientes de corazón?- la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-SIII… hahahaha… si Anna hahaha… para- decía ya sin aliento

-Prometes no volverlo hacer?-

-Hahahahahahaha… lo prometo haha… lo juro… hahahaha… ya suéltame- se le estaban empezando a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la risa.

-Está bien- la soltaba de las manos y le sonreía- Buenos días-

-Buenos días- le devolvía la sonrisa, olvidando ya todo el asunto e inclinándose hacia adelante para besar la mejilla de Anna.

-Bueno su majestad, el baño está listo para usarse… ni voy a preguntar qué ha pasado, ya escuché todo- decía mientras veía a sus monarcas con sus mejillas sonrojadas en lados opuestos de la habitación y viendo a todos lados menos a su criada; se les había olvidado que seguía aquí y cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, una sorprendida Anna volteó la cabeza y había rosado los labios de su hermana provocando que ambas abrieran los ojos como platos y se separaran- con su permiso me retiro-

-Sí, gracias Gerda… Anna tomaré el baño primero- salió casi corriendo a dicho lugar

-Si, claro…. Yo voy a esperar aquí- decía completamente estática.

"Qué carajos acaba de pasar?" pensaban las 2 hermanas ya estando solas.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora... cualquier review que reciba espero que sea una crítica constructiva, voy a tratar de publicar regularmente y con todas las ganas no dejarlo tanto tiempo sin actualizar como mi otra historia, pero no creo que pase, ya tengo varias ideas de como seguirlo.

Gracias por leer


	2. Capítulo 1

Ok, primer capítulo... va a haber muuuuucha información aburrida en este, pero con el tiempo va a ser más fácil seguirla, es solo para que yo no vaya a olvidar los personajes nuevos y su función. También va a aparecer un desencadenante de la historia... disfruten

Frozen no me pertenece ni sus personajes... aunque los nuevos tal vez si.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

" Qué carajos acaba de pasar?" pensaban las 2 hermanas ya estando solas.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Las hermanas terminaron de alistarse en completo silencio y salieron directo al comedor para el desayuno. Durante su recorrido se evitaron la mirada y solo hablaban con los criados que pasaban para saludarlas. Ya en la mesa Anna estaba demasiado tensa y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer en estos momentos, hablar.

-Así que… Elsa, sabes para qué es la reunión del consejo? Yo sé que debería saberlo pero bueno, se deslizó de mi mente en estos momentos- ya que sirvieron el desayuno y aún no podía parar, empezó a comer y hablar a la vez, o por lo menos trataba- pero… tú edes la deina… uf to tan gueno… debelías pobar… bu sabbess?-

-Anna… Anna para, no te entiendo nada- decía con una pequeña risita que ocultaba tras sus manos.

-Uff- decía terminando de pasar la comida- que si tú sabes el tema de la reunión?-

-Sinceramente estoy igual de pérdida que tú… además es una reunión espontánea, porque la reunión mensual pasó hace una semana y no nos dijeron nada que necesitara de tal urgencia- decía tratando de recordar la reunión pasada.

-Ah bueno, si tú no sabes tampoco entonces no voy a quedar de ignorante por si me preguntan algo- decía ya más calmada.

Era obvio que las hermanas desestimaron el roce de labios anterior como un accidente y no le dieron mayor pensamiento al hecho de que una ligera corriente eléctrica las atravesó cuando lo hicieron, atribuyéndolo a haber sido casi sorprendidas por Gerda y que hubiera malentendido la situación, eso habría sido completamente embarazoso de explicar para ambas.

Terminando de desayunar se dirigieron a la sala del consejo ya más juntas y hablando normalmente entre ellas. Llegaron antes que nadie y mientras los miembros del consejo entraban se establecieron en un cómodo silencio.

La sala en sí quedaba al lado opuesto del comedor real, era una habitación amplia que contenía una mesa de madera oscura rectangular en la mitad. Como la sala sirve para albergar los reyes, hay 2 tronos reales en una de las esquinas y alejados un poco de las otras diez sillas que rodean la mesa y que representaban a cada una de las casas nobles que existían en Arendelle. Al no haber un rey, como mano derecha la princesa se sentaba temporalmente en ese lugar.

El primer noble en llegar y haciendo honor a su disciplina era Sir Jon Peterson de parte de la casa noble de Peterson que por generaciones se han dedicado a cuidar a la familia real con su largo linaje de caballeros y siendo fundadora de la guardia real. Jon por si mismo era un hombre que no aparentaba más de los 40 años debido a su gran trabajo físico, era alto de cabellos y ojos marrones, aunque su edad real era de 52, se podía notar por la gran cantidad de cabello que empezaba a tornarse blanco, tenía barba y alguna que otra cicatriz que demostraba su servicio en la guardia por si mismo. Aunque no fuera un guardia más y como tal no pudiera tener una espada en presencia de la realeza, usaba la correa que la sostenía; venía con los colores de su casa, plateado en la camisa y pantalones negros, todo adornado con símbolos de azafranes.

Las siguientes en llegar eran Lady Elizabeth junto a Lady Sigrid. Lady Sigrid pertenecía a la casa de Dagsson encargada de los trabajos de protección al reino desde las sombras, mientras que Lady Elizabeth de la casa de Kiev, eran encargados de las relaciones extranjeras; era obvio para todos que estas 2 mujeres se la pasaban discutiendo sobre el tema de apertura del reino para con los demás países. Lady Elizabeth tenía el cabello casi completamente blanco por la edad, pero aún se notaba que en el pasado había sido de increíble belleza con sus ojos azules y de constitución delgada; tenía un vestido color verde de su casa y adornado en los extremos de sus mangas largas con azafranes. Por el contrario Lady Sigrid era la más joven del consejo con sus 45 años y aún tenía esa llama de juventud en sus verdes ojos y cabello marrón; estaba vestida de un color morado oscuro perteneciente a su casa, pero para escándalo de su contraparte ella llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga con sus puños llevando un azafrán.

Sir Dag perteneciente a la casa de Eilivsson, que era la casa más recientemente fundada, dedicaban su vida a la investigación, ahora más que nunca por los poderes descubiertos de la reina. De 57 años era algo obeso clara muestra de su poca actividad física, tenía poco cabello ya blanco y ojos azules; vestía de azul y pantalones negros de acuerdo a su casa y llevaba una bata con un azafrán en su bolsillo del pecho, al parecer nunca se la quitaba sin importar la ropa que usara, o tenía muchas iguales.

Sir Bard y Sir Gregorius llegaron juntos, ambos eran generales, pues las casas de Tormson y Kuvlung que eran parte de la armada y del ejército respectivamente, no era para nada extraño su estrecha relación y que se la pasaran discutiendo de estrategias militares. Ambos eran similares, estaban bien físicamente, tenían un cabello canoso, pero se diferenciaban por sus ojos, uno tenía los ojos del mar y el otro de un extraño color dorado. Sir Gregorius vestía con camisa roja y una capa blanca con un azafrán rojo al final; Sir Bard estaba de dorado y tenía un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas marrón, con azafranes en todos sus botones exteriores.

Otros 3 que llegaron juntos, eran Sir Eirik de la casa de Arnesson que eran médicos, lady Sofía de la casa de Kalisson que se dedicaban a la economía y Sir Kalv de la casa de Orre dedicados a la cultura y a los pueblos más alejados del país. Rondando las edades de los 55 hasta los 65 tenían su buena porción de los cabellos blanquecinos; aunque a Lady Sofía se le notaba que quería seguir mostrando más sus partes de cabello negro que aún le quedaban, poseía los ojos azules y usaba un vestido marrón con azafranes en las decoraciones de la cintura. Sir Eirik de ojos verdes tenía una camisa blanca y tapaba hasta el cuello con azafranes en esa parte negros. Sir Kalv de ojos grises vestía una camisa negra con una chaqueta gris de azafranes blancos en los puños.

Por último llegó Sir Bjorn de la casa Stallare encargados de velar por las leyes y decretos en Arendelle; era el más antiguo de todos con sus 72 años y emanaba un aura de sabiduría debido a su larga barba blanca y ojos grises, de caminar lento siempre llevaba un bastón y papel para las normas o decreto que se pudieran establecer en sus reuniones. A diferencia de los demás hombres, llevaba una capa ancha que no dejaba ver sus vestiduras y era del color gris de su casa, con un azafrán grande negro en la espalda. Cuando se hubo sentado fue el primero en hablar.

-Su majestad, alteza y honorables miembros del consejo, los he reunido hoy porque me he percatado de unas leyes que hemos pasado por alto en vista de acontecimientos más importantes, pero que son muy importantes como para seguir ignorando- hizo una pausa para mirar a todos en la sala hasta caer en la Reina misma.

-Y de qué reglas hablamos Sir Bjorn?- aunque era muy buena en su control, unas gotas de nervios se estaban deslizando en su mente y alcanzó por debajo de la mesa la mano de su hermana sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Estoy hablando de un tema delicado su majestad, que podría hasta costarle el trono para pasarlo a su hermana la princesa- en esto un murmullo conmocionado empezó por parte de los nobles, pero la voz que más sobresalió fue la de la princesa misma.

-Espera, qué?... pero mi hermana ya hace un trabajo genial en el trono y estoy segura de que cada ciudadano incluidos los nobles en esta mesa, se han dado cuenta de eso- decía apretando un poco la mano de su hermana haciéndole saber que estaba orgullosa de ella.

-Exacto, además debido a los poderes de la reina, los negocios con extranjeros se han vuelto más fáciles de hacer… no es que su majestad vaya atacarlos ni nada, pero los reinos son más precavidos y tratan de estar en nuestro lado más amable- decía Lady Elizabeth.

-Explíquese a sí mismo Sir Bjorn- decía un tanto inquieta, aunque su corazón seguía rebosante de calidez por las palabras que su hermana había dicho y le apretó la mano de forma agradecida.

-No me malentienda su majestad; y alteza, no es que su hermana haga un mal trabajo, son bastante obvios los beneficios que conllevan sus poderes… la cosa es más bien que aún no cumple con los requisitos para gobernar indefinidamente- decía Sir Bjorn con un tono de disculpa, a él realmente también le agradaba la joven reina.

-Eso es todavía más confuso Sir Bjorn, yo leí todos los requisitos para la toma del trono y esperé hasta los 21 para cumplir el último que era la edad… y aunque mi hermana ya está en edad de también poder hacerlo, no entiendo cual puede hacer ella que yo no- decía un poco más serena que antes, aunque su mente aún trataba de pensar en todo lo que había leído antes de ser reina y tratar de encontrar algo, sin éxito alguno.

-No es que no pueda hacerlo majestad es que su hermana se ha visto más entusiasta en dar ese paso… clara muestra de ello se vio en el baile de su coronación- decía con sus ojos fijos en la reina sintiendo como todo hacía click en la cabeza de su monarca y la realización amanecía en su cara.

-Pero… eso es…- estaba en una pérdida de las palabras y teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad interno que se reflejaba en el cambio de temperatura y el toque de escarcha en sus manos- yo no ví nada de eso cuando leí los papeles para ser monarca-

-Claro majestad, eso no es necesario para coronarla; pero he leído un poco más allá y me he encontrado con una ley que afirma que es necesario para un monarca al momento de cumplir sus 24 años, cosa que sucederá en 10 meses y no podemos retrasar más el asunto- decía con cara afligida pero decidida.

-Yo… bueno… yo entiendo que las leyes y tradiciones son inamovibles, pero en vista de los eventos que nos distrajeron, no hay manera de que haya más tiempo? Es decir, yo ni siquiera… bueno, usted me entiende- decía tratando de pensar una solución "esto no puede estar pasándome justo ahora que todo va tan bien, necesito más tiempo" pensaba ya completamente angustiada y con un agarre de muerte en la pobre mano de su hermana.

-Yo… quisiera decir que sí, pero no hay forma, lo siento su majestad- decía bajando la vista.

Para Anna su hermana se veía completamente derrotada, aunque para los demás la única muestra de que algo grave estaba ocurriendo era el clima frío que les rodeaba; ella trato de devolver el apretón en la mano de su hermana, para que le prestara atención y tratar de calmar su agitación interna, sea lo que sea era grave, ya que su hermana no había perdido el control de sus poderes con ella en la misma habitación desde el gran deshielo.

-Elsa, qué ocurre?- trataba de darle una mirada tranquilizadora a su hermana, pero se notaba un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

Elsa volteaba a mirar a todos en la sala que estaban a la expectativa y por último a Sir Bjorn, tratando de suplicarle con los ojos; pero lo único que recibió fue una negación con la cabeza. Volteando a ver a su hermana con ojos desesperados le respondió.

-Anna yo… me tengo que casar-

* * *

Bueno, como se dan cuenta por el tiempo entre capítulos, voy a tratar de actualizar semanalmente (aunque no prometo nada) y les advierto de una vez que se va a tratar de una historia larga. Dejen review para saber lo que opinan de la historia.

Nos vemos


	3. Capítulo 2

Bien, ya es lunes, así que es hora de otro capítulo (no va ser tan aburrido como el anterior, promesa)... como he dicho, frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Una aclaración, cuando aparecen estas cosas "son pensamientos".

No siendo más, disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

Anna yo… me tengo que casar-

* * *

-Kristooooooooooffff!- exclamaba una pelirroja mientras entraba sin golpear en la casa de su amigo.

Como parte de los regalos que le había dado la reina por ayudar a Anna, se encontraba una casa en cualquier lugar que él quisiera y como la quisiera, pero al preferir vivir al aire libre, había escogido una sencilla casa que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y que tenía un establo para su reno. Era de 2 pisos y con 2 habitaciones en la planta alta y un baño, sala comedor cocina y patio; aparte estaba en el camino que conducía a la montaña del norte donde vivía su familia.

La princesa le gustaba ir allá porque era un lugar agradable, quedaba cerca de los trolls y podía practicar sus cualidades de equitación mientras iba hasta allá, siempre era una hora de camino; pero hoy le parecía que la casa de su amigo quedaba demasiado lejos mientras llegaba y casi ni ataba a su caballo para entrar a la casa, estaba segura de que su amigo estaba adentro porque alcanzó a ver a Sven en el establo, y su amigo no salía sin él.

-Kristooof!- decía abriendo de golpe la habitación de su amigo; que al verla se cayó de la cama donde estaba dormido.

-Joder Anna, que no te enseñaron a tocar?- decía desde el suelo frotándose la espalda.

-P-pero Kristof … todo es un desastre…. Y-yo no sé a quién más recurrir- ya acabándosele toda la energía que alguna vez pudo poseer y sentarse en el suelo con la cara en las manos.

-Anna, qué ocurre?- decía sentándose al lado de ella, no era normal para él ver este lado de su mejor amiga, la chica que con pura terquedad y determinación salvó todo un reino- Está todo bien? Hay algún problema con el reino?... si es algo grave podemos pedirle consejo a gran Pabie-

-No hay nada malo con el reino… es… es Elsa- decía mirando al piso y casi terminando en un sollozo.

-Qué pasa con su hermana? Es algo grave? Está enferma?- por la cabeza del recolector pasaban un sinfín de escenarios con el monarca que le dejaban bastante preocupado.

-No… bueno sí… es grave, pero no tiene que ver con enfermedad-

-Entonces dime lo que pasó- "no debe ser tan malo si la vida no está en peligro, verdad?"

-Es…- tomaba una respiración profunda y miraba a su amigo a los ojos- esta mañana tuvimos reunión de sorpresa del consejo, y estaba este tipo Sir Bjorn diciendo algo de unas leyes y bueno él es el encargado de que se cumplan todas, pero no puede hacer una excepción con mi hermana? Es decir, ella es la reina, que no las reinas hacen las leyes y esas cosas? Aparte si Elsa no sabía nada de esto es posible que Sir Bjorn lo haya inventado todo pero- fue detenida por una mano en la boca.

-Anna al punto, estas divagando- decía ya exasperado.

-Cierto, cierto- volvía a tomar aire- Elsa se va a casar- decía tan rápido que Kristof casi se lo pierde.

-… Qué?!- el muchacho la miraba en completo shock- más bien, con quién? Yo no he visto a su hermana salir con nadie aparte de nosotros, Sven o sus creaciones- decía completamente confundido.

-Es que esa es la cosa… no es porque ella quiera o haya encontrado a su persona especial; es que tiene que hacerlo- decía en la derrota, aunque el final sonaba un poco sarcástico.

-Cómo que tiene? Por qué obligarían a su hermana a casarse, o mejor dicho, quién puede obligarla a casarse? Por Dios ella es la reina- decía más que todo escéptico en este punto.

-Es… no es que alguien la esté obligando… es por culpa de una tonta ley antigua de Arendelle que indica que todo monarca debe estar casado a sus 24 años para seguir en el trono por toda su vida… algo que ver con la carga de responsabilidades o algo parecido, yo no presté atención después de que Elsa me dio la noticia- decía mirando para otro lado y sintiendo vergüenza por no haber prestado atención.

-Y ella no puede hacer algo? Es la reina, eso debe de servir- trataba de darle esperanzas- o al menos correr la fecha, tiene menos de un año-

-10 meses y 2 días-

-Exacto solo 10 meses, eso es muy poco tiempo para decidir un nuevo monarca para el reino-

-Lo sé y de lo que alcancé a oír de lady Elizabeth y Sir Kalv, es necesario mínimo 6 meses para reunir todos los pretendientes, tanto extranjeros o nacionales… pero Sir Bjorn era inamovible con respecto al tiempo y Elsa no puede hacer nada- decía sin esperanzas.

-Y a la final que decidieron que van a hacer?-

-Yo… bueno… yo no lo sé- decía ya con un poco de vergüenza.

-Anna… por favor no me digas que te fuiste antes de que acabara la reunión- suplicaba con los ojos.

-Obvio no, qué te pasa?... es solo que la noticia me tomó tan de sorpresa que simplemente me pasé el resto del tiempo digiriendo el hecho de que mi hermana se va a casar de aquí a 10 meses con un completo desconocido!- se volvía a tapar la cara- no sé qué hacer Kristof- decía sinceramente

-Bueno, te diré lo que no deberías estar haciendo; no deberías estar aquí conmigo sino con tú hermana apoyándola en lo que más puedas- decía parándose y ofreciendo una mano para que Anna tomara para pararse.

-Pero… aún no me siento a gusto con la idea, como podría apoyarla así?- decía aceptando la mano y parándose.

-No es por ti Anna, piensa en tú hermana y como se debe estar sintiendo… creo que con solo estando ahí para ella va a hacer que se sienta mejor- decía empujándola ya por la puerta- vamos que también quiero ver como lo está llevando su majestad.

-Sabes que puedes decirle Elsa, verdad?- decía montando su caballo; no es que se sintiera aún bien, pero Kristof tenía razón, que clase de hermana sería si no estuviera para ella en estos momentos "Y ahí voy yo y la dejo sola apenas terminada la reunión, pero que idiota".

-Si, pero aún no me siento cómodo con ello- decía empezando a andar a Sven y con vergüenza en la cara.

-Hay que delicadito- decía levantando una ceja- más bien ya vamos rápido.

-Si vamos-

* * *

Apenas llegaron al castillo Anna desmontó de su caballo y sin saber si Kristof la seguía o no se fue de inmediato al estudio de la reina. El lugar había sido el estudio compartido de sus padres y ahora era utilizado por las hermanas, quedaba en una torre y tenía un balcón con una excelentes vistas del reino; de entrada había una sala con chimenea, una mesa de centro y 3 sofás, a la derecha quedaba la parte de Anna con su escritorio y unas sillas, al fondo era la parte de su hermana y que detrás de ella eran las puertas hacía el balcón con un gran ventanal que daba paso a la luz natural para iluminar de día.

Sentada en su escritorio estaba Elsa, aunque no completamente consiente, pues se había quedado dormida sobre unos papeles y parte de la tinta ya le estaba manchando la mejilla. Esto trajo una sonrisita a la cara de la princesa "para que alguien tan perfeccionista como ella se haya quedado dormida en su trabajo, es que de verdad se siente cansada" se acercó más hasta llegar al lado de su hermana "lo siento hermana, por no estar ahí para ti… te prometo que no te volveré a dejar"

-Lo prometo- susurraba cerca a la cara de la reina y le daba un beso en la frente.

-A-Anna- murmuraba el monarca y su rostro adquiría una apariencia más pacífica, volviéndola incluso más bonita a los ojos de la princesa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa la princesa se acercó para ver de cerca las características de la cara de su hermana "Wow… no va a ser difícil encontrar pretendientes para ella, si la miro bien, es demasiado hermosa; curvas en los lugares correctos, piel de porcelana, pelo platinado que casi parece irradiar su propia luz, nariz de botón con unas cuantas pecas que solo resaltan su belleza y un par de labios rosados que prácticamente gritan para ser besados… si yo fuera príncipe seguro iría a por ella… espera, qué?"

-Anna! Ahí estás, me hubieras esperado… que te pasa, te sientes mal?- decía intentando acercarle una mano a la frente de Anna.

-Hmmmm Anna y… Kristof, qué hacen aquí?- decía despertando la reina- Anna te encuentras bien?- decía acercándose a su hermana e intentar apartar a Kristof para ella hacer lo mismo, él estaba demasiado cerca de Anna en opinión de Elsa.

-Yo… bueno… si estoy bien… adiós- y salía corriendo, dejando a 2 rubios completamente confundidos.

Kristof no lo sabía pero había llegado justo en el momento en que Anna había dirigido sus labios para ponerlos sobre los de su hermana, todo ello de forma inconsciente cuando se había acercado a admirarla, así que cuando la realización le llegó junto con el hilo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, se puso casi tan roja como su cabello y saltó de inmediato alejándose de Elsa. Ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamientos no dejaba de repasar toda la escena en su mente y sentía confusos sus sentimientos "Uff, esto de solo pensar no sirve… mejor me voy a entrenar para aclarar mi mente" decía yendo hacia el patio para conseguir algún guardia con el que pudiera combatir.

* * *

Mientras tanto un pobre recolector de hielo estaba siendo severamente interrogado en una habitación que ya estaba al punto de congelación.

-Que no lo sé!... su majestad, como ya le he dicho yo acababa de llegar cuando despertó- decía completamente desesperado y un tanto asustado.

-Y por qué apareces aquí justo en ese momento?- decía la reina mirándolo severamente.

-Ya se lo dije, yo venía con A-… quiero decir, la princesa a hablar con usted sobre la boda- decía en este punto ya completamente frustrado.

-Boda?! Cual boda?!... qué acaso tú y Anna ya…- decía mirándolo en completo shock.

-Qué?! No!... majestad, ella me contó lo que sucedió en el consejo, o al menos la parte que recuerda… es verdad?- miraba a la reina y esperando que lo contradijera.

-Yo…- se volteaba hacia el gran ventanal y le daba la espalda al recolector suspirando "al menos Anna aún no tiene planes de boda; pero me desvío del tema"- si Kristof- decía abrazándose a sí misma- …no sé qué hacer- "necesito un abrazo de Anna" pensaba mirando al piso.

-Por eso veníamos… por mi parte le voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda, y sé que Anna piensa igual, aunque no sepa cómo decirlo al parecer- decía rascándose el cuello y con una risa nerviosa.

-Yo no sé… desde la noticia se ha comportado tan raro… no ha hablado conmigo realmente, es como si escapara cada vez que me ve- "ya van 2 veces contando el fin de la reunión".

-Creo, su majestad, que ella está igual o más confundida que usted con la noticia… cuando hablaba conmigo parecía que no le caía bien la idea-

-Por qué? Que te dijo?- decía más interesada, si a su hermana le molesta la idea, debe tener una buena razón, verdad?

-No me dijo exactamente el por qué… pero ahora que me detengo a pensarlo es posible que piense que con la llegada de alguien nuevo, pues usted empiece a abandonarla de nuevo- "eso explicaría las palabras que me dijo… pero aún no explica lo de ahorita"

-Qué? Eso es ridículo, Anna es mi persona favorita en este mundo y a quien más amo, ella lo sabe- decía desechando la idea.

-Es verdad, pero tal vez se sienta amenazada al saber que va a tener que compartir parte de ese amor con su nuevo esposo… puede que se sienta excluida- decía casi dándolo por hecho, no por nada había sido criado por los expertos en el amor.

-Eso… eso puede que tenga algo de sentido, pero no importa con quien me vaya a casar, Anna siempre será la numero 1 en mi corazón y ninguna ley podrá cambiar eso- decía determinada.

-Pues entonces dígaselo- decía haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza hacia la puerta- yo creo que mejor me voy yendo, ustedes 2 tienen mucho de qué hablar- decía saliendo.

-Gracias Kristof, por hablar conmigo sobre lo de Anna… y lo del apoyo en mi boda lo tendré en cuenta- decía con timidez.

-De nada su majestad… usted tiene en mí a un amigo fiel- decía un poco avergonzados- nos vemos- y se iba por la puerta.

-Adiós- "ya entiendo por qué a mi hermana le gusta tanto, es un buen hombre para que sea su marido… pero aún es muy pronto para ella, aún no daré mi bendición real; mejor me pongo a trabajar" pensaba recogiendo unos documentos para leer "en la noche hablaré con Anna… ahí no se podrá escapar"

Al otro lado del castillo una pelirroja de fuego no daba tregua a ninguno de los guardias que se atrevían a desafiarla, pero aún con toda la actividad física, no lograba aclarar la mente. Al cabo de 3 horas en funcionamiento continuo al parecer se le acabó la batería y luego de un bocadillo y un baño prácticamente colapso en la cama, con tiempo para un último pensamiento "mañana visitaré a Pabie, él sabrá qué hacer" quedando completamente profunda.

Para cuando la reina llegó y vio a su hermana dormida le dio pena despertarla, había sido un día largo para ambas y ella misma se moría por descansar, así que se puso el camisón de dormir y se metió a la cama de su hermana acurrucándose en su hombro, instintivamente Anna la rodeo con sus brazos.

-E-Elsa- murmuraba en sueños.

-Buenas noches Anna- decía con una pequeña sonrisa "ya mañana hablaremos"

* * *

Déjenme saber sus opiniones, nos vemos en una semana


	4. Capítulo 3

Bien, otro lunes, así que otro nuevo capítulo... disfruten

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Buenas noches Anna- decía con una pequeña sonrisa "ya mañana hablaremos"

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ella una muy energética princesa salió del castillo a primera hora de la manera más rápida posible, si quería ayudar primero debería aclarar su mente "y llegados a este punto creo que solo gran Pabie puede ayudarme".

Cuando la reina despertó, se encontró con una cama vacía, miró por todas partes y escuchó atentamente por si su hermana estaba en el baño, pero nada; en eso Gerda entró.

-Buenos días su majestad, al parecer hoy usted y su alteza me quieren hacer el trabajo más fácil, ojalá fuera así todos los días- decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, sobre eso… sabe dónde se encuentra mi hermana? Necesito hablar con ella- decía bajando de la cama y terminando de despertar.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero la princesa salió muy temprano esta mañana y no dijo a donde iba… lo más probable es que fuera a pasear o que esté con ese recolector de hielo, cómo era que se llamaba?.. Kris-algo- intentaba recordar.

-Kristof, si ya sé quién es- decía un tanto molesta, el que su hermana la evitara y ahora se la pasara más con ese tipo no le caía para nada bien "aparte, no debería estar ayudándome en estos momentos? Qué hace con ese?" – debería ser más consciente de sus deberes como mi mano derecha y estar ayudándome con toda la cosa del pretendiente- murmuraba enojada mientras se dirigía al baño-… el pretendiente- suspiraba; sinceramente todo eso la ponía de los nervios, no tenía en sus planes cercanos el casarse, ni siquiera había pensado en nadie románticamente hasta ahora, como iba a conseguir un rey en menos de 10 meses? "tal vez es eso y Anna si se sienta apartada como dijo Kristof… pero no dejaré que la persona que más amo se sienta así; apenas estemos a solas voy a hablar seriamente con ella, no quiero que esto nos separe" pensaba ya más triste en la bañera y preparándose para otro día aparentemente sin su hermana.

* * *

Por otro lado; Anna ya había llegado al valle de los trolls y se pasó cerca de una hora explicándole toda la historia a gran Pabie en conversación privada, incluyendo lo que habían hecho ella y su hermana y como se había sentido.

-… y por eso abuelo Pabie necesito que me ayudes, no sé qué hacer o cómo debería sentirme, es decir, no creo que esos sean los pensamientos que debería tener si voy a ayudarla a conseguir un… un… un e-esposo… ahhh! Hasta la palabra me fastidia en estos momentos- decía sentada en la hierba y sosteniendo su cabeza completamente frustrada.

-Así que en resumen, tú hermana debe casarse y no te gusta la idea, aparte te diste cuenta que si fueras príncipe también irías por su mano y eso lo entiendes menos, correcto?- decía repasando los hechos en voz alta, pero ya en su interior estaba creando un plan, pero primero necesitaba que la princesa lo aceptara.

-Pues si, se diría que si-

-Bueno pues hazlo- sí, esa era la solución obvia para el viejo troll.

-Hacer qué?- ya la confundía con sus mensajes sin sentido, según ella.

-Lo que quieres hacer-

-Que sería…-

-Ir por la mano de la reina-

-Ah claro ir por su mano… espera, qué?! Por si no te has dado cuenta yo no soy un príncipe y si lo fuera, de todos modos ella seguiría siendo mi hermana, eso no es normal… o sí?- decía confundida y en leve estado de shock.

-Bueno para mí el amor es amor sin importar todo ese montón de reglas que hay en las sociedades humanas… así que sí, supongo que para ustedes no sería "normal" eso, pero estoy seguro que lo podría solucionar usando aquel amuleto- decía dando a entender su plan.

-Es… es en serio? Yo? Casarme con mi hermana?... no lo sé abuelo Pabie, tengo que pensarlo; obvio no en la parte de amarla porque ella es la persona que más amo en este mundo; pero sí debo pensar en qué tipo de amor es mi amor- "y tengo aún mis reservas con la parte de tabú social, no creo que la gente de Arendelle lo tome muy bien si me llegan a descubrir… es más hasta Elsa me puede llegar a despreciar"- son muchos riesgos al usar eso, no quiero perder a mi hermana ahora que la tengo conmigo - era obvio que la princesa sabía a lo que se refería Pabie, pues ella había escuchado muchas historias de variados objetos.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, por eso no te pido una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y cuando estés lista vienes y lo probamos… de todos modos no tardes porque tendríamos que hacer muchas preparaciones y entrenarte en algunas cosas- para el troll era mejor poner manos a la obra, era obvio para él lo que la princesa decidiría y entre más cosas tuviera hechas para cuando volviera mejor; eso incluía el envío de algunas cartas y cobrar unos cuantos favores.

-Yo… lo pensaré, ya tengo que irme, el castillo queda bastante lejos y supongo que se preocuparán si oscurece y aún no estoy allí- los viajes al valle tardaban en su velocidad como 5 horas- nos vemos- decía montada y yéndose.

-Vuelve pronto- se despedía el viejo troll- hora de buscar esa cosa- murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su choza.

* * *

Casi 2 días completos sin Anna significaba en el castillo una reina de muy mal humor; cuando la princesa no volvió para el almuerzo, había mandado a por ella a la casa de Kristof donde creía que la encontraría; pero al parecer el recolector de hielo no había visto a su hermana desde ayer, así que le tocó ir ella sola a la reunión que había planeado esa tarde con lady Elizabeth y sir Kalv para pensar maneras para reunir a los interesados en su mano. Llegados a este punto la reina se sentía muy mal de que se fueran dando así las cosas "necesito a Anna" pensó a lo largo de toda la reunión mientras ellos discutían.

-Un baile… claro majestad, esa es la mejor forma para llegar a conocer a los candidatos, de esa manera todos tendrán la oportunidad de verla e interactuar con usted y así usted puede ir escogiendo, ya después encontraremos más formas para encontrar al indicado- decía sir Kalv entusiasmado con la idea.

-Es una idea maravillosa majestad, así no solo usted conocerá a sus pretendientes sino que puede forjar amistades con otros reinos… es mejor si sus preferencias apuntaran a la realeza de otros países para tener una alianza solida- decía con un brillo en su mirada lady Elizabeth.

-Pero no creo que haya problemas si su majestad se fija en alguien de la nobleza de su pueblo, eso reforzaría la unión interna- decía sir Kalv viendo directamente a los ojos de lady Elizabeth.

-Mmmm?... si, claro, claro- sinceramente a la reina no podría interesarle menos como iba a conocer a su pretendiente en estos momentos, la que le empezaba a preocupar era su hermana, aún no había recibido noticias de ella y pronto oscurecería, la estaba empezando a preocupar " Anna, donde estás? "

-De todos modos sin importar la elección de su majestad, aún tenemos otra boda real que puede afianzar los lazos en lo que se necesite- decía sir Kalv.

-Ah si, la princesa Anna podría inclinarse también por alguien extranjero y hacer alianzas con otros reinos a través de un matrimonio- decía lady Elizabeth pensando en eventos pasados.

-Esperen, qué?... señores, lo que estamos planeando es mi boda, no es necesario pensar en la boda de mi hermana en estos momentos, concentrémonos en el tema; lady Elizabeth, con las invitaciones de los extranjeros y su tiempo en venir, cuándo estaríamos haciendo ese baile?- "no les basta con casarme a mí y ahora también quieren casar a mi hermana?!" pensaba irritada la reina.

-Yo creo que debido a las circunstancias entre más rápido sea el baile mejor, por eso invitaremos solo a reinos cercanos, que tengan como máximo 2 meses de viaje, y por el tiempo de envío del mensaje y para que lo consideren 3 meses serían más que suficiente- decía lady Elizabeth.

-La nobleza de las provincias tendrá suficiente tiempo también para presentarse su majestad, y yo personalmente me encargaré de los preparativos del baile- decía sir Kalv, de todos modos la preparación de eventos estaba en sus especialidades.

-Bueno lady Elizabeth, sir Kalv; si necesitan cualquier cosa del castillo o de mí pueden hablarlo con Kai que estará más que dispuesto a ayudarlos… yo me despido ya que tengo mucho trabajo- decía la reina retirándose a su estudio compartido "puede que Anna ya haya regresado y este allí".

Cuando la reina llegó su hermana no estaba por ningún lugar y ya empezando a preocuparse iba a empezar a enviar a sus snoggies a que buscaran a su hermana, así que se dirigió al balcón, cuando iba a empezar un cabello rojo familiar que estaba combatiendo con 2 guardias a la vez en el patio le llamó la atención; sí, era su hermana, así que ya más tranquila se puso a observarla, de todos modos una sola vista de ella le levantaba el humor " aunque al parecer aún me sigue evitando… apenas termine su práctica me aseguraré de hablar con ella" y es que puede que no lo admitiera en voz alta pero siempre había admirado la forma de batalla de su hermana " se ve tan valiente y fuerte" no le daban ganas de interrumpirla.

Después de media hora de mirarla entró y se puso a trabajar en su estudio, cuando salió a cenar mandó a llamar por su hermana, pero la misma criada le dijo que la princesa le mandaba a decir que no esperara por ella, eso la desilusionó un poco "pero no pasa nada, la voy a esperar en la habitación" con eso en mente termino de cenar, se cambió, se metió en la cama de su hermana y se puso a leer mientras esperaba; en algún punto se durmió.

Cuando Anna llegó estaba agotada, había querido usar el mismo método de combatir para aclarar sus pensamientos pero de nuevo no había funcionado "debería buscar una mejor manera para hacerlo" abrió la puerta y se encontró con una reina dormida en su cama y con un libro en su regazo, con una sonrisa en la cara se le acercó "y eso que he prometido no separarme de ti, ahora hasta hago que me esperes"

-Lo siento- murmuraba mientras besaba la frente de su hermana y se iba a bañar y a cambiar para ir a dormir- no sé qué hacer- decía acostándose de lado y mirando a su hermana "no quiero entregarte a nadie, quiero que me ames solo a mi"- será que soy muy egoísta y no me había dado cuenta?- murmuraba acostándose en su espalda y mirando al techo.

Al sentir el cambio en la cama, la reina dormida inclinaba su cabeza para ponerla en el hombro de su hermana y una mano en su cintura; por el contrario su hermana la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te quiero para mí- era el último murmullo que se escuchaba en ese cuarto antes de que una princesa completamente agotada también cayera a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una reina volvía a despertar en una cama casi vacía, había una nota de su hermana en la almohada.

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Hoy llegaré tarde, con amor,_

 _Anna._

-A dónde?- preguntaba a la nada mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo "con que así se siente que te eviten" pensaba una triste reina mientras se preparada para un día más sin Anna.

* * *

-Listo abuelo Pabie, ya me he decidido- decía una princesa con una determinada voz al viejo troll.

-Y qué fue lo que decidiste?- aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

-No quiero dejar a Elsa sin antes haber dado batalla, no sé si mi amor sea ese tipo de amor aún, pero sí sé que ella es la persona que más amo en este mundo y haría lo que fuera por estar junto a ella y ser la persona que más ame-

-Entonces…-

-Dame ese collar que cambia la apariencia física… me presentaré como el príncipe Andrew, candidato a pretendiente y posible futuro rey de Arendelle-

* * *

Ok... esta es la primer idea en la que he basado esta historia, Anna como candidato a Rey, comenten por como les parece esa idea

Nos vemos


	5. Capítulo 4

Otro lunes y otro capítulo... disfruten

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

Dame ese collar que cambia la apariencia física… me presentaré como el príncipe Andrew, candidato a pretendiente y posible futuro rey de Arendelle-

* * *

Con la decisión final de la princesa, Pabie le entregó el collar y empezaron a hacer un plan para poder tener una historia de fondo y aprender todas las maneras de comportarse de un caballero, esto último era de gran importancia, ya que no solo iba a cortejar a su hermana sino también a la mismísima reina "y ella solo merece lo mejor " era el pensamiento de Anna, aparte también decidieron que sería mejor que se presentara como el príncipe de alguna tierra; ya que si fuera nobleza se darían de cuenta de inmediato por el registro en los libros de que era mentira, para ello eran las cartas que Pabie había enviado.

-Verás Anna, la familia real de Arendelle no es la única realeza a la que he ayudado- decía empezando a recordar el viejo troll- hubo una vez un rey que vino a mi pidiendo ayuda ya que no podía tener un heredero, le sugerí la idea de adoptar pero dijo que en su pueblo no lo reconocerían si se daban cuenta que había adoptado… así que ahora le envié una carta preguntando si aún necesitaban un heredero-

-Y así no más piensas que nos van a decir que sí?- decía desconfiada la princesa, no creía que pudiera volverse un príncipe de otro reino así de fácil.

-Tú no has visto lo desesperado que está, ya no es tan joven… solo tendremos que inventar una buena historia de por qué no te conocieron allá todos estos años-

-Bueno, y cuando sabemos si tengo un nuevo reino?-

-En una semana deberíamos de tener la respuesta, no es un reino lejano; eso sí, te debes aprender la historia y las costumbres de ese lugar, por aquí tengo unos libros para que te vayas familiarizando- decía parándose el viejo troll y yendo a su biblioteca.

-Cómo se llama el reino?- ya la princesa empezaba a intrigarse.

-Si todo sale bien, en una semana ya podrás llamarte Andrew, príncipe de Aland-

* * *

En otro lugar de Arendelle, más específicamente en el castillo, se encontraba una reina muy desanimada hablando con Olaf; se había encontrado al muñeco de nieve mientras daba un paseo por el jardín, ya que no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en Anna y lo llamó para hablar.

-Hey Olaf, no has visto a Anna?- decía la reina

-Elsa! No, por qué?-

-Es que hace rato no hablo con ella… y tengo la sensación de que me está evitando- decía mirando al piso y abrazándose ella misma.

-No creo que sea posible, tal vez ha tenido otras cosas que atender y ya- decía llevando a la reina para que se sentaran en una banca.

-Pero hace días no me habla, y dormimos en la misma habitación por todos los dioses!- replicaba con vehemencia.

-Estamos hablando de la misma Anna que esperó 13 años al lado de tú puerta? La misma que enfrentó a una montaña con todo y sus peligros para buscarte? La misma que saltó frente a una espada por ti?- decía confundido el muñeco.

-Si, esa misma, y es que desde que empezó todo este asunto de que me tengo que casar, ella solo me evita- se quedaba pensativa-… la boda, eso es! Olaf gracias- decía abrazando al muñeco y se iba al castillo "si Anna me empezó a evitar solo por el anuncio de que me tengo que casar, no quiero ni pensar en qué pasará cuando realmente me case… debe haber una forma de evitar este matrimonio" así que tomó rumbo al despacho donde siempre se encontraba sir Bjorn.

-De nada?- quedaba más confundido Olaf, y se iba a recoger flores.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar, le exigió a sir Bjorn ver donde se encontraba escrita esa ley del matrimonio; el noble se la mostró y junto a la reina se pusieron a leerla y a volverla a leer, pero no había nada que impidiera que se casara, no había ningún camino para salirse del compromiso; así que le pidió al noble la sección completa de la constitución del reino donde hablara todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio, también le pidió los acuerdos de todas las bodas reales que haya tenido el reino. Al final de toda la búsqueda, salió cargada de libros y pergaminos hacia su despacho "debe haber una forma de impedir que me case… de todos modos yo solo quiero estar con Anna y una simple boda no la va a alejar de mí" pensaba determinada mientras se sentaba en el sofá grande y empezaba a leer "te voy a recuperar Anna"

* * *

Para cuando la princesa volvió al castillo ya era muy tarde, se le fue el tiempo de las manos de tanto hablar y planear con Pabie; así que se fue directo a su habitación a descansar. Cuando llegó el cuarto estaba vacío y esto la sorprendió "Elsa ha de seguir trabajando" ocultó los libros que había traído para aprender sobre el reino de Aland y se fue a buscar a su hermana a su despacho; cuando la encontró se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Nada, nada, nada!... aquí no hay nada!- decía una reina frustrada, había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscando alguna solución y no había encontrado nada que sirviera- estúpidas leyes- decía metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, y es que con tanta búsqueda, en algún punto se le hizo más fácil sentarse en el piso y ahora estaba rodeada de libros y pergaminos abiertos.

-Wow Elsa… se supone que yo soy la desordenada, y ese vocabulario?- decía con una risita en los labios.

-Anna!- la reina se paraba y se arrojaba en sus brazos.

-Elsa qué tienes? Pasó algo?- decía ya mas preocupada, y es que la reina había empezado a sollozar.

-Tú pasaste… o más bien no pasaste- decía apretándola más y es que después de 3 días sin Anna después de haber pasado 2 años completos con ella le habían afectado "Dios, cómo pudo esperarme ella por 13 años?... creo que la estoy amando más" pensaba ya más tranquila y riendo un poco.

-Okaaay, esto ya me está asustando… primero te encuentro completamente desesperada, luego te pones a llorar y ahora ríes? Cuanto licor has bebido?- decía ya más calmada y picando los lados de su hermana, al final le abrió la boca y se acercó a oler- aunque no percibo ningún aroma de alcohol- decía mientras se alejaba un poco sonrojada "creo que ahora que pienso en ella como mi futura esposa, soy más consiente de la proximidad" pensaba mientras se soltaba del agarre de la reina y daba un paso atrás.

-Eso!... eso pasa- decía señalando a su hermana.

-Qué?- ahora si ya estaba totalmente perdida.

-Me evitas, y no solo ahora, ya van 3 días… desde que te dije que me tenía que casar, no quiero que me dejes Anna, así que estaba buscando una salida de esa boda; pero no logro encontrar nada- decía la reina suspirando frustrada y volviendo a coger otro libro mientras se sentaba- pero no te preocupes Anna, encontraré la forma de deshacerme de esa boda, solo… solo no me dejes, por favor- decía lo último casi como un susurro "no te quiero perder"

-Oh Elsa, no te voy a dejar, de dónde sacaste esa idea?- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana, le quitaba el libro y la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo.

-Pero es que desde el anuncio del compromiso ya no me hablas- se metía bajo el cuello de su hermana y hacía pucheros.

-No estamos hablando ahora?- la cercanía la estaba sonrojando un poco, pero no se iba a alejar, no quería que su hermana pensara más eso.

-Si pero eso es ahora… te vas a alejar de mi de nuevo mañana-

-Obvio no Elsa, es solo que he tenido cosas qué hacer… y si, puede que la boda al principio no me haya gustado, pero ten por seguro que te voy a apoyar al 100 desde mañana- decía mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Segura?- en eso recordaba la conversación con Kristoff- porque no importa con quien deba casarme, la ley no me puede prohibir que seas mi persona favorita y que te ame más que a nadie- decía envolviendo a su hermana por la cintura.

-Lo sé Elsa, y también te amo, por eso quiero que seas feliz; así que te ayudaré con todo lo que digas- le devolvía el abrazo- pero hoy ha sido un día largo y ya es muy tarde, por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir?- decía ofreciendo su brazo para que la reina se enganchara.

-Está bien- se agarraba fuertemente y bostezaba- creo que estoy muy cansada de tanto leer-

De camino a su habitación iban en un silencio cómodo, cada una con sus pensamientos. Llegaron, se cambiaron y se subieron a la cama de la princesa. Elsa se acomodó de lado poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Anna y el brazo en su cintura; Anna de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Así que, qué ha pasado con respecto a lo de tu boda?- iniciaba la conversación la princesa.

-Pues ayer me reuní con Lady Elizabeth y sir Kalv, y acordamos hacer un baile para ir conociendo candidatos- decía desanimada la reina.

-Oh… y para cuando es?-

-En 3 meses-

-Que no tardaban 6 meses en poder reunir a todos?- esto significaba que tendría que acelerar sus planes.

-Sí pero tiempo es lo que no tengo y necesito llegar a conocer bien con quien me desposare… aunque sigo pensando que no necesito a nadie, es decir, si fuera por la carga de responsabilidad, ya la comparto contigo- "y aún no planeo bendecir ninguna boda que te lleve lejos de mí… estas muy joven" apretaba más su agarre.

-Supongo que tiene sentido, si-

-Pero ya no hablemos más de eso que me deprimo; mejor dime, que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, que yo sepa no te he dejado trabajos fuera del castillo- decía mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Yo?... bueno, yo pues…- "mejor le digo la verdad"- … he ido a visitar a gran Pabie-

-2 días seguidos? Le pasó algo?- se empezaba a preocupar un poco.

-No, no, no tranquila, él esta bien, es solo que… necesitaba hablar algo con él; pero mira la hora, creo que ya es demasiado tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir, una reina tan hermosa necesita su sueño de belleza, espera, qué?... eso no era lo que yo quería decir, bueno la parte de hermosa es verdad pero no lo del sueño, osea si necesitas dormir, pero no para ser bella, ya lo eres, espera no, qué?... solo vamos a dormir quieres?- decía completamente sonrojada "debo trabajar con Pabie para poder decir cumplidos sin tanto enredo"

-Vale- la reina se había sonrojado y dado una pequeña sonrisa tímida- buenas noches Anna, te amo-

-Y yo a ti, buenas noches y descansa… sabes qué? para compensar, mañana no me alejaré en todo el día de tu lado- debía esperar una semana completa para recibir la respuesta de si tenía un nuevo reino o no "cuando llegue la respuesta empezaré a hacer los preparativos"

-Entonces me aseguraré de que lo cumplas- decía ya semi dormida- no te escaparás de mí-

-Esa nunca será mi intención- y se quedaba dormida también.

* * *

Como había prometido, la princesa no se despegó de la reina en todo el día, incluso llegando a quedarse más tiempo con ella en su despacho luego de haber terminado con su parte de los papeles. Discutieron asuntos sobre el castillo, el reino y sobre todo del próximo baile que se iba a llevar a cabo; incluso la cena la tuvieron en ese lugar mientras discutían.

-… y yo tengo que estar durante toooodo el baile?- preguntaba la princesa mientras se terminaba su flan de chocolate "si me estoy todo el rato con ella como la princesa Anna, no podré presentarme como el príncipe Andrew, y el tiempo para cortejarla vale oro"

-Yo, bueno… yo esperaba que sí- decía juntando las manos en su regazo y mirando desanimada lo que quedaba de su postre – pensé que te gustaban estas cosas, o no quieres acompañarme?-

-Pero claro que quiero estar ahí contigo, y estaré lo más cerca que pueda, pero… es eso sabes, yo… yo, no puedo estar contigo mientras eres cortejada- decía mientras pensaba en una buena excusa.

-Por qué?... Anna, segura que estas bien con la idea de mi boda?- decía mirándola a los ojos

-Obvio sí Elsa, es que… - "… ya sé!"- es que piensa en ese montón de hombres que están aquí para tener tiempo contigo, yo solo quedaría como la tercera rueda y podría intimidarlos un poco el hecho de no solo tener que hablar con la reina, sino con la princesa también… no se tú, pero para algunos nobles puede ser mucha presión- decía con una sonrisa convincente en su rostro.

-Yo… sí, supongo que sí; pero Anna tú también deberías de conocerlos conmigo, tú opinión va a ser importante en mi decisión, ya que quien sea, va a formar parte de nuestra familia- decía cogiendo la mano más cercana de su hermana.

-Y los que llamen tu atención los conoceré, pero después, quiero conocerlos primero sin ti alrededor, ver como son realmente y si estoy junto a ti, no me mostrarán ese lado- apretaba la mano de su hermana mientras lo decía "Aunque si pides mi opinión, me temo que ya tengo un favorito"

-Entonces que sugieres?-

-Yo voy a ir, solo que creo que es mejor que no me anuncien, ni estar cerca de ti; no te preocupes, hablaré con tantos pretendientes como pueda, así tendrás una segunda mejor opinión, no te parece?-

-Pero Anna, muchos de los nobles saben quién eres, no van a actuar natural cuando te vean-

-Pues hagamos del baile un baile de máscaras… eso es! Así ellos no dirán tampoco quienes son para ti y tendrás que escogerlos por quien mas te guste; no creas que no he previsto que vayas a escoger tu candidato a esposo por los beneficios que traiga a nuestro pueblo, Els, tan apresurado como esta boda parece ser, quiero que te cases por amor- "y aunque no me escojas a mí, si sé que eres feliz, también seré feliz"- decía con una sonrisa cálida.

-Anna- decía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, y es que lo que dijo junto con esa sonrisa la hicieron sentir una pequeña chispa en su interior- esta bien, hablaré con sir Kalv para que sea un baile de máscaras, y Anna… gracias-

-Y eso?-

-Para apoyarme en estos momentos, no sé que haría sin ti- decía acercándose a su hermana; estaban sentadas en el mismo mueble así que sus hombros se tocaron.

-Yo… no es nada- decía rascándose el cuello con la mano libre y volteaba a ver los ojos de su hermana- sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-

-Te amo- y es que para la reina esas palabras eran las únicas que podrían describir lo que sentía en estos momentos.

-Y yo a ti- la princesa inconscientemente estaba inclinando su cabeza, y es que de nuevo esos labios se le estaban haciendo demasiado tentadores; pero antes de que empezara a moverse para cruzar la barrera del espacio personal de su hermana, llamaron a la puerta.

-Su majestad, alteza, vengo por los platos- entraba la criada.

-Yo te ayudo!- decía parada la princesa, juntando los platos y corriendo al lado de Gerda "otra vez casi la beso, eso estuvo cerca, contrólate Anna!"- Elsa, mira la hora, yo llevo esto a la cocina y nos vemos en la habitación, si? Vamos Gerda- salía disparada por la puerta, y es que no dejaría que nadie viera el tremendo sonrojo que tenía en esos momentos.

-Alteza! Espere!- decía la criada también corriendo detrás de la princesa.

-Te espero allá- la reina quedaba confundida con todo el apuro "pero así es Anna, y por eso la amo" se dirigía con una sonrisa en su rostro a su cuarto, hoy había sido un buen día.

Al llegar a su habitación, la reina se cambiaba y se metía a la cama de su hermana "amor… no había pensado en eso"

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora... no olviden dejar su opinión, nos vemos en una semana


	6. Capítulo 5

Se me hizo tarde, por eso será un poco más largo que lo usual. Frozen no me pertenece. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

Al llegar a su habitación, la reina se cambiaba y se metía a la cama de su hermana "amor… no había pensado en eso"

* * *

Anna pasó el resto de la semana haciendo sus actividades normales y estando la mayor parte de su tiempo con Elsa; pero cuando tenía tiempo a solas, se la pasaba estudiando al máximo sobre su futuro reino. Cuanto más leía, más curiosidad sentía por aquel lugar, porque aunque no hayan sido tan estrictos sobre su educación para gobernar una nación, sabía los fundamentos básicos y como pasaría a ser responsable de la vida de otros.

Elsa estaba eufórica por el cambio que su hermana había tenido con respecto a su boda, aunque aún le quedaba en el fondo de su mente, la parte de amar a otra persona; y es que con Anna a su lado, ella no sentía la necesidad de amor "con ella tengo más que suficiente, ya que con su amor pude descongelar todo un reino"; ella trataba de ignorarlo y seguir con los planes del baile. Se reunió con sir Kalv para darle la idea de las máscaras, la cual fue aprobada inmediatamente, en el fondo el noble también era todo un romántico.

Cuando hubo pasado la semana de espera para Anna, ella se volvió a despertar temprano esa mañana, se desenredó del cuerpo de su hermana, se alistó, le dejó una nota y partió al valle de los Trolls.

* * *

Para cuando Gerda fue a despertar a la reina, esta se movía inquieta, buscando a su hermana.

-Majestad, ya es hora de despertar- sacudía ligeramente el hombro de la reina.

-Buenos días Gerda- decía bostezando- mi hermana ya está usando el baño?

-La princesa volvió a salir temprano su majestad, no dijo a donde iba si me lo pregunta, pero ya es su tiempo de levantarse, le prepararé un baño- y con esto se dirigía al baño.

-Otra vez se fue?- murmuraba la reina, sentándose en la cabecera de la cama de su hermana y mirando desanimada las sábanas, encontrándose una nota doblada en la almohada de la princesa.

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Vuelvo a llegar tarde, no me esperes para dormir, con amor,_

 _Anna_

"Esto ya había pasado antes" pensaba la reina "qué estará pasando con Anna?" se dirigía al baño pensativa y frustrada, pensando que tal vez iba a necesitar tener otra charla con su hermana.

* * *

Para cuando Anna llegó al valle, Pabie la esperaba con una carta sellada en las manos, en su lugar de reunión.

-Buenos días pabie, como amaneces?- se sentaba al frente de la gran roca.

-Buen día princesa, yo muy bien y tú?-

-Pues depende, qué dijo el rey del otro reino?- empezaba a retorcer sus manos en su regazo, tener un reino era una parte esencial de su plan y había estado tan ansiosa la noche anterior que casi no había podido dormir.

-Ni idea- decía calmado el viejo Troll.

-No-no te respondieron?- esto ya se estaba poniendo mal en la cabeza de Anna

-Pues si, pero técnicamente la respuesta es para ti, así que decidí esperar a que llegaras para que la leas tú misma- decía poniendo el sobre en las manos de ella.

-B-bueno y-yo solo voy a-a abrirlo- destapaba el sobre y comenzaba a leerlo.

-Y entonces? Todo bien?- y es que la cara de la princesa mientras más leía pasó de alegría absoluta a la desesperación- tienes nuevo reino?-

-Qué? Ah … pues creo que sí- decía desanimada.

-Y cual es el problema? Pensé que lo necesitábamos-

-Pues que, si seré príncipe, pero debo partir lo más pronto posible para empezar con los trámites y pasar el mayor tiempo posible allá, para que el pueblo me conozca y otras cosas… también dicen que están de acuerdo con la idea de que vaya a cortejar a la reina de Arendelle, porque eso uniría los reinos- decía mirando al piso.

-Pues es natural que piensen así, y vas a tener que dar tú máximo para ser un gran príncipe de Aland … pero sigo sin ver el problema- decía el viejo troll un poco confundido.

-Pues que el proceso de cortejo inicia con el baile, que es dentro de más de 2 meses… ah qué voy a hacer?- decía frotándose la cara.

-Oh ya veo, pues aún tienes tiempo antes de que el sol se ponga para volver al castillo, pensemos en una buena excusa- decía agarrando las manos de la princesa.

-Pero qué excusa puedo darle a Elsa para que me deje ir por más de 2 meses, cuando ya le había prometido quedarme a su lado y apoyarla con lo de su boda?- agachaba la cabeza.

* * *

Ya bien tarde en la noche, Elsa se encontraba recostada en la cabecera de la cama de su hermana con un camisón celeste para dormir, unos lentes y un buen libro; había planeado esperar a su hermana para dormir. Cuando oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse levantó la vista con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato.

-Ahhhh- cerraba la puerta la princesa suspirando y pegando la frente a la puerta "cómo se lo digo?"

-Anna?- decía mirándola preocupada.

-Elsa!- saltaba la princesa en su sitio mientras volteaba y veía a su hermana- c-creí que estarías dormida-

-Decidí esperarte- seguía mirándola.

-Yo, bueno, gracias- se dirigía al armario para cambiarse, estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente y quería dormir- pero no era necesario… podías dormirte primero, lo escribí en la nota, no la leíste?- empezaba a cambiarse detrás del cambiador.

-Sí, pero te quería esperar- decía mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa de noche junto a las gafas- a dónde fuiste en todo el día?-

-Ah…yo…- Anna había salido del cambiador justo cuando su hermana se había quitado las gafas "ella se ve muy atractiva con ellas puestas, en especial con esa mirada ten seria en su rostro, ten sexy… espera, qué?" estando un poco sonrojada volteó la mirada hacia la pared- visité a Gran Pabie.

-Ya veo- para Elsa no pasó desapercibido que su hermana le retirara la mirada- qué te dijo?-

-Pues hablamos un poco de todo…- se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en un lado para ver de frente a su hermana "mejor le digo de una vez que me voy, hora de empezar la actuación"-… en especial lo de tus pretendientes, la boda y todo el trabajo que eso conlleva-

-Mmmmm- decía un poco desconfiada y es que Anna tenía un aire de sospecha muy grande.

-Eso de verdad va a ser mucho trabajo, y luego de la boda tendrás la luna de miel para descansar de eso, lo cual va a ser genial para ti y tú esposo… pero yo, voy a tener que trabajar todavía más duro en esos momentos, para que puedan ir relajados- "aunque puede que no sea así, si me caso contigo también estaría descansando"- … asi que Pabie me recomendó el descanso, para no sobre exigirme y cuando sea el momento estar al 100 con todo, porque eso es muy importante, para Arendelle principalmente, porque en ese tiempo van a depender de mi, y si estoy súper cansada no voy a ser de mucha ayuda y…-

-Anna- decía con una risita que ocultaba con la mano- estas divagando, el punto sería…-movía la mano, dando a entender para que continuara.

-Oh si, si claro… el punto es que me recomendó que también tuviera unas vacaciones, ya sabes, para relajarme y todo eso- mordía su labio inferior.

-Pues, si tú quieres, no veo el problema… el consejo puede hacerse cargo de Arendelle y me puedes acompañar en mi luna de miel- "eso no es raro, verdad?... no quiero ir sola con un casi desconocido a quien sabe donde"

-Qué? No!- "si no me escoges a mí, eso será una tortura, no quiero compartirte"- yo no quiero interferir cuando estén solos y-y hagan cosas de pareja, no crees que sería incómodo? Mejor me quedo y gobierno Arendelle mientras… con esto en mente, creo que mis vacaciones serían mejor antes de que lleguen los pretendientes- se acercaba a tomar la mano de su hermana y una pequeña corriente le pasaba por la mano- para ayudarte cuando ellos lleguen también-

-Anna, tu no interferirías en nada, y me sentiría mejor contigo cerca… pero si insistes, entonces cuando te irías?- decía un poco desanimada.

-Pues yo planeaba hablar contigo de esto mañana e irme pasado mañana- le apretaba la mano, había visto la decepción en la cara de su hermana.

-Bueno… eso es muy pronto, pero entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresas, no? por cuanto tiempo te irás?- decía mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues ya que no es algo que haga tan seguido eso de viajar, estaba pensando en ir a visitar varios lugares en el extranjero, y eso me tomaría un buueeeen tiempo… pero no te preocupes, te escribiré lo más seguido que pueda, y voy a estar en el baile; eso te lo prometo- decía rápidamente.

-El baile? Anna- había un tono de regaño con una leve pizca de preocupación en el monarca- por cuanto tiempo te planeas ir?!-

-… del baile- murmuraba bien pasito y mirando hacia otro lado la princesa.

-Qué dijiste?- fruncía el ceño.

-Dije que…- respiraba profundo-… hasta un día antes del baile- se encogía de hombros y esperaba la reacción de su hermana.

-… no-

-Awww vamos Elsa, es una buena oportunidad para que yo conozca otros lugares- se acercaba a su hermana- no he salido en… bueno, nunca he salido de Arendelle y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo- le sacudía el hombro.

-He dicho que no Anna- decía mirándola con 2 dagas de hielo por ojos- y es mi última palabra, ahora a dormir- decía soltándose de su hermana, acostándose y dándole la espalda.

-Elsaaa, no te pongas así… no veo cual es el problema- decía tratando de llegar a su hermana.

-No sigas Anna- decía alejándose más.

-Pero por qué no me dejas? … pienso que es una gran idea al igual que Pabie- cruzaba los brazos y se sentaba.

-Anna yo soy tú hermana y sobre todo tú reina, no cuestiones mis órdenes- se volteaba a ver a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero es que no es justo! Ni siquiera tienes una razón!- decía levantando las manos al techo- eres una egoísta! Tú vas a tener tú boda para festejar y luna de miel para descansar, y yo no puedo tener vacaciones?!- ya Anna estaba muy enojada y hablaba sin pensar.

-Ahora yo soy la egoísta?!- se levantaba de la cama y miraba a su hermana- estoy cansada y esto es inútil, buenas noches Anna- se iba a su propia cama- como soy taaan egoísta dormiré sola en MI cama, porque no quiero compartirla contigo- se acostaba y le daba la espalda-

-Claro, ahora actúas de manera inmadura, sabes—

-Buenas noches! He dicho- interrumpía a su hermana y la habitación bajaba un par de grados-

-Que te jodan Elsa- también se acostaba en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermana y apagaba la vela de su mesa de noche, la única luz en el cuarto.

-A medida que avanzaba la noche, ninguna de las hermanas podía dormir "pero cómo se atreve a usar su título para darme órdenes! A mi! Su propia hermana! Además que tienen de malo unas vacaciones…" seguía pensando enojada una princesa; hasta que un sonido le llamo la atención. Se detuvo y escucho más atentamente, era un pequeño sollozo y solo de oírlo le rompió el corazón " Elsa está llorando?"

-Elsa?- se volteaba a mirar la espalda de su hermana, la cual se notaba que estaba temblando- Elsa- se paraba de su cama e iba a la de su hermana para acostarse de lado y abrazarla desde atrás poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la reina- no llores Elsa… no era mi intención gritarte, yo lo siento- la apretaba aún más y le susurraba al oído.

-No es porque quiera- sollozaba bajito la reina.

-Qué?-

-Que no es que quiera casarme, yo no pedí eso- decía respirando hondo y volteándose hacia su hermana, pero desviando la mirada.

-Elsa, mírame- la agarraba con las 2 manos las mejillas para que la viera mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas- lo sé… y también sabes que soy una idiota y nada de lo que dije era en serio- terminaba besándole la frente- me perdonas?-

-No eres una idiota Anna… creo que exageré también, y es que me siento bajo mucha presión; y que me digas que te quieres ir por tanto tiempo… solo me hace pensar que te quieres alejar de mi, y yo te necesito en estos momentos- se acurrucaba más en la caricia de su hermana- lo siento-

-Oye, no tienes que disculparte por nada… de todos modos, no creo que fuera tan buena idea- miraba desanimada hacia otro lado "ahora qué hago?"

-No es mala idea, solo… solo que tal vez no tanto tiempo, si?- había visto como su hermana se había ilusionado con ese viajes y no quería verla triste.

-Entonces, cuanto tiempo sugieres? Yo… de verdad quisiera visitar varios países extranjeros- "eso puede que me dé más tiempo"

-Pues… un mes, si un mes, creo que es más que suficiente; con ese tiempo estoy segura de que podrás ver mínimo 3 países cercanos diferentes, qué opinas?- se mordía el labio inferior.

-Solo 3?... vamos Elsa, quiero explorar un poco más- ponía sus mejores ojitos de cachorro.

-… esta bien- la reina no podía resistir esa mirada- mes y medio, pero ni un solo día más me oíste; te quiero aquí para las preparaciones del baile-

-Esa es mi reina- bajaba y le cogía las manos- te voy a traer regalos de todas partes y te escribiré seguido, ni vas a sentir que me fui de tanto correo que te llegará- "ya encontraré la forma de quedarme más tiempo" le sonreía a su hermana.

-Si, si- se metía en el hueco del cuello de su hermana y bostezaba- mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana vas a preparar todo lo de tú viaje, y eso incluye avisarles a los guardias que te acompañaran para que hablen con sus familias-

-Espera, qué?- separaba a su hermana- yo no quiero ir con guardias eso… eso le quita todo el espíritu de aventura- "van a arruinar todo"

-Anna, ellos van por tú seguridad; además tú no tienes idea de cómo llegar a otros lugares- le decía preocupada.

-Elsa… no necesitas preocuparte por mi seguridad, técnicamente soy el mejor espadachín de Arendelle, y por lo de la navegación pues… - "piensa Anna… ya sé"- Kristof se ofreció a llevarme; él tiene bastante experiencia en viajes debido a su negocio de hielo- volvía a sonreírle a su hermana y apretar su agarre.

-Yo… no lo sé, déjame descansar para pensarlo mejor y en la mañana te digo mi decisión, si?- "por qué ese recolector de nuevo?" pensaba con un poco de fastidio y se abrazaba a su hermana- mejor ya vámonos a dormir-

-Claro Elsa, que descanses- la abrazaba de vuelta sonriente- eres la mejor, te amo- y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-También te amo- se sonrojaba y se ocultaba en el cuello de su hermana "qué fue eso?"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Anna se volvía a despertar muy temprano "no he dormido casi nada de nuevo" así que sin ánimos de moverse, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue cabello, un hermoso cabello rubio que con la luz del amanecer parecía que brillaba, junto a una cara completamente en calma que estaba apoyada en su hombro "ella es tan hermosa… parece un ángel sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo" cuando quiso mover el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que medio cuerpo suyo estaba bajo el dominio de su hermana.

"Así quiero despertar el resto de mi vida" y se movía un poco para besarle la frente.

-A-Anna- suspiraba en sueños la reina.

-Ah Elsa… las cosas que hago por ti- la apretaba en sus brazos "te amo tanto, espero que me elijas" se acercaba un poco más a la cara de su hermana "realmente te quiero besar, debería haber una ley contra esos labios" la reina se removía en su sueño para quedar más cerca de la princesa.

-No es justo sabes- se acercaba más- eres… demasiada tentación junta- susurraba a escasos centímetros de la boca- solo… solo un poco esta bien, si?- cuando alcanzó a rozar los labios de su hermana, oyó un toque en la puerta que la hizo saltar hacia atrás y caer de la cama.

-Buenos … su alteza! Se encuentra bien?- corría a ayudar a la princesa.

-Si Gerda, estoy bien… buenos días- se levantaba del piso completamente roja como un tomate "aaaaah, pero en qué estaba pensando?"- yo… voy a ir al baño- corría a dicho lugar.

-Su majestad, despiértese- le movía el brazo, y es que a pesar de todo el ruido y de que la hayan empujado en el proceso; la reina seguía dormida.

-Mmmm- se estiraba y trataba de alcanzar a su hermana, cuando no la sintió empezó a despertar-… buenos días Gerda, y mi hermana?- "de nuevo se fue?" pensaba un poco decepcionada.

-En el baño su majestad, salió corriendo después de ayudarla a pararse del suelo- decía mientras iba a abrir las ventanas.

-Ya veo… espera, dijiste en el piso?- abría los ojos la reina mientras se sentaba.

-Así es majestad- en eso salía la princesa del baño- si me disculpan, voy a prepararles el baño- y se retiraba.

-Anna, qué hacías en el piso cuando te levantaste?- le daba palmaditas a la cama para que se sentara a su lado.

-Quién te dijo?... no, espera, ya sé- se sentaba al lado de su hermana y lastimosamente el rubor que había logrado bajar en el baño empezaba a aparecer de nuevo- yo… me caí de la cama- se rascaba la nuca.

-Te caíste de la cama? Eso no había pasado antes, estas bien?- empezaba a inspeccionar a su hermana.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes… y qué pensaste?-

-Qué pensé de qué?- seguía buscando cualquier herida en su hermana.

-De la manera en que quiero viajar, si puedo?- decía mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Yo… aún no estoy segura de que vayas sola con ese recolector- agarraba las manos de su hermana.

-Elsaaa… no tienes de que preocuparte, él me guio hasta ti en la montaña del norte en plena tormenta, estoy segura de que estaremos bien- le apretaba las manos y sonreía-… por favor?-

-…- suspiraba-… está bien, pero prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo, y que me escribirás todo el tiempo como vas… es más te llevarás palomas de hielo para que las cartas me lleguen directamente-

-Si, si, si! Y mil veces sí… ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando- la estrechaba en sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía- gracias, no te arrepentirás- "estaremos juntas siempre después de esto"- yo cojo primero el baño… tengo mucho por hacer y tengo que ir a avisarle a Kristof!- corría al baño con una sonrisa gigante en la boca.

-Claro- "asi de mucho quieres estar a solas con él?" pensaba triste la reina "parece que en esto del amor me llevas ventaja hermanita"

* * *

Listo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hey, hoy es lunes, tiempo para un nuevo capítulo. Frozen no me pertenece. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Claro- "asi de mucho quieres estar a solas con él?" pensaba triste la reina "parece que en esto del amor me llevas ventaja hermanita"

* * *

No volvieron a encontrarse hasta la hora del almuerzo; Anna se había asegurado de que todo estuviera listo para su viaje (por el momento Kristof seguía ignorante de la situación y Anna esperaba convencerlo de su idea junto con Pabbie… si es que no salía horrorizado al momento que se lo contaba) planeaba pasar las horas que le quedaban junto a su hermana, porque era muy probable que sería la última vez que la viera en mucho tiempo.

-Ya está todo listo? No debes ir por la tarde a ver si todo va bien?- preguntaba la reina.

-No pasa nada Elsa, todo listo…. Kristof es un experto en viajes y cualquier cosa que se nos presente él va a estar preparado- decía Anna, esperando calmar la preocupación de su hermana, sin notar que esto solo hacía que la reina se preocupara todavía más.

-Estas segura?... aún hay tiempo para que alguien más vaya contigo- "que vayan a pasar tanto tiempo solos no puede ser bueno para la reputación de Anna… y de todos modos, Kristof es un hombre, Anna puede no darse cuenta pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de Kristof es probable que se me ocurran unas cuantas ideas indecentes con ella… qué?" con estos pensamientos la reina se estaba empezando a sonrojar duro.

-Voy a estar bien Elsa, por el contrario…- se acercaba y colocaba su mano en la frente de su hermana-…tú no pareces estar bien, estás muy roja, será que te vas a resfriar de nuevo?-

El contacto solo hizo que la reina se sonrojara más duro y volteara la cara, tratando de evitar la mano de Anna – estoy bien- decía casi en un susurro.

-Segura? Quieres ir a la cama ya? Podríamos-

-No!... me refiero a que no es necesario aún, solo tengo un poco de calor es todo- "si me voy a dormir ahora voy a desperdiciar tiempo para pasar con ella… quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella"

-Pero Elsa tú tienes todos los poderes de invierno contigo, si tienes calor solo tendrías que echarte aire… mejor vamos y te acompaño a la cama para que descanses- se paraba de la mesa y le ofrecía la mano a la reina.

-Enserio Anna no es necesario… es la última vez que te voy a ver y quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo- decía haciendo un poco de pucheros.

-Yo… eh… yo- "OH POR DIOS! Que pucheros más lindos en esta vida!" pensaba la princesa sonrojándose un poco- …q-que calor hace verdad?... Pero de todos modos vamos a recostarte en la cama, yo me puedo quedar contigo-decía rascándose el cuello y volteando la mirada, pero todavía con la mano hacia su hermana.

-Esta bien, lo haré si te quedas conmigo todo el rato y me abrazas- "acurrucarse no suena tan mal" pensaba tomando la mano de su hermana para que la guiara a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Ya en el cuarto Elsa había logrado convencer a Anna, con otro de sus pucheros irresistibles, a que se cambiaran en sus camisones para que estuvieran más cómodas y se acostaran en la cama. Instintivamente Elsa se abrazaba a la cintura de Anna y ella la rodeaba con sus brazos, pero siendo todavía tan temprano había suficiente luz para que una muy sonrojada princesa se diera cuenta de como estaban entrelazados sus cuerpos, a los cuales solo los separaban muy finas telas (no estaban arropadas porque habían dicho anteriormente que tenían calor) así que hizo lo mejor que podía en situaciones vergonzosas para ella; ponerse a hablar.

-Asi que Elsa, ya te sientes mejor? Es decir, ya estas recostada y estas usando menos ropa… no quiero decir que estes desnuda, no eso no es lo que quería decir! No hay que verte desnuda!... quiero decir, no hay nada de malo porque creo que te verías increíblemente preciosa pero… espera no, eso tampoco era lo que quería decir… tú … yo… ropa…- y de esta manera pegaba una mano lo suficientemente fuerte contra su boca para evitar seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido "genial, ahora ella va a pensar que solo soy una depravada que quiere verla desnuda… aunque con el tiempo supongo que pasará… pero no! No ahora! Para eso falta tiempo"-solo… estas mejor?- susurraba bajito con la cara completamente roja mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo…- la reina misma estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a su hermana y en una pérdida de las palabras "… es posible que Anna quiera verme sin ropa?" el mero pensamiento envió un escalofrío no del todo desagradable por la espalda del monarca, pero también la había puesto igual de roja "obvio no Elsa!... en que estás pensando? Ella es solo preocupada y nerviosa" así que tomando un poco de aire para calmarse le contestaba suave- estoy bien Anna no tienes que preocuparte-

-Eso, eso es bueno- soltaba un suspiro propio de alivio "que bien que no se asustó"

* * *

Así pasaron alrededor de un par de horas solo abrazadas en un cómodo silencio que era interrumpido de vez en cuando con una charla ociosa, pero sin importar cuanto trataron siempre volvían todas sus conversaciones a caer en el tema de la boda.

-Cómo van los preparativos para el baile? Lo último que escuché de Sir Kalv fue bastante confuso ya que se veía apurado- preguntaba la princesa.

-Al parecer todo va bien, la mayoría de invitaciones están listas para ser enviadas en las próximas semanas… aunque por la cuestión del tiempo Lady Elizabeth ha estado protestando para que se puedan reunir más mandatarios extranjeros y aplazar el baile, personalmente no estoy de parte de ninguno- decía un poco desanimada la reina y enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de su hermana.

-Supongo que puedo entender un poco el punto de Lady Elizabeth- "puede que no lo haga directamente, pero puedo irme echando un poco de apoyo desde ya"-es decir, yo quiero completamente que te cases con alguien que ames y te haga feliz… pero unir fuerzas con otro reino podría ser algo bueno en general-

-Yo… Anna… por qué insistes tanto en el amor?- decía saliendo de su escondite y mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque no puedo aceptar nada menos que eso para ti… te amo mucho Elsa, y no quiero verte sufrir con un matrimonio solo por conveniencia- la miraba seriamente.

-Pero es que… no creo que me pueda enamorar de nadie en tan poco tiempo- "ya mi corazón lo llenas solo tú"- veía los ojos intensos que le daba su hermana.

-Y tú llenas el mío- se sonrojaba un poco la princesa pero no apartaba la mirada.

-Yo…- se sonrojaba tambien-… dije eso en voz alta?-

-Lo hiciste… y me hace inmensamente feliz Elsa- no podía evitarlo el ambiente era prefecto, los últimos rayos de luz se estaban empezando a colar por la ventana, estaba envuelta por los brazos de su hermana que la miraba intensamente y que empezaba a inclinarse hacia ella lentamente sin apartar la vista.

-Anna- salió el nombre de su hermana en un pequeño suspiro, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero la mano de su hermana que le apretaba alrededor acercándola más y el pequeño mordisco que se estaba dando en los labios, como deteniéndose a si misma de hacer algo, la hacían acercarse más y más.

Poco a poco Anna fue acercando más a su reina por la cintura, empujándola hacia si misma y la monarca no hacía nada para detenerlo; es más sus ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse y la princesa gratamente sorprendida no pudo contenerse para hacer los mismo. Cuando sus respiraciones se encontraron un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la mente de la princesa y tanto como quería negarlo y seguir, su mente le decía que todo se complicaría si continuaba "necesito que se enamore de Andrew, no de Anna… los demás no lo aceptarían y Elsa se volvería a encerrar y a llenar de culpa por el tabú social". Así que con gran fuerza de voluntad abrió un poco los ojos y desvió un poco sus labios hacia la esquina de la boca de su hermana "no completamente seguro, pero puedo salvarlo como un accidente"

Elsa no sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero en el momento en que los labios de Anna tocaron la más pequeña parte de la esquina de su boca sintió como un corrientazo eléctrico que la dejó ansiosa por más, y cuando iba a empezar a moverse por más, los extremadamente suaves labios de su hermana ya habían desaparecido, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Yo…- la reina abría sus ojos para encontrarse los curiosos de su hermana, como buscando algo en ella "qué?... qué es lo que quería seguir haciendo?" cuando el silencio se prolongó por otro minuto la reina iba a volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpida antes de siquiera empezar.

-Lo siento Els- Anna soltaba a su hermana y se alejaba un poco, no pudo evitar estar un poco decepcionada de la falta de respuesta de su hermana "pero es mejor a que esté gritándome o en completo horror"-yo… como estábamos tan juntas, no alcancé hasta la mejilla-

-Anna, no… no es necesario que te disculpes, también tuve parte de la culpa; después de todo yo lo inicié- le daba una sonrisa de medio lado para calmar a su hermana, y de paso calmar un poco la pequeña punzada de dolor que le dio al escuchar que todo había un desliz "bueno, y qué esperabas? ah?...en serio, qué estoy esperando?"- ya es tarde, apuesto a que ya están sirviendo la cena, vamos?-

-Por supuesto- le daba una sonrisa un poco forzada de su propia y se levantaba para cambiar.

* * *

Toda la cena transcurrió en un extraño silencio; para los servidores era normal que la reina Elsa no hablara mucho en el trascurso de sus comidas, pero incluso así no estaban acostumbrados al silencio mortal que había en la sala; por lo general su monarca tenía tendencias a la calma, pero su hermana no, y estaba en un estado casi similar durante todo el tiempo. Cuando terminaron agradecieron la comida y se retiraron a sus habitaciones; con un suspiro de alivio del personal que empezó a ordenar todo.

Ya establecidas en la cama de nuevo abrazadas, Anna se iba quedando dormida mientras pensaba, hasta que sintió como su hermana se apretaba un poco más a su alrededor.

-Elsa?... estas despierta?- susurraba la princesa, en caso de que su hermana ya estuviera dormida no quería despertarla.

-Anna yo… verás yo- no sabía como decirlo en voz alta, así que en su lugar solo volvía a apretar a su hermana y a levantar la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-…si?- Anna no entendía lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, pero aun así quería ver que era lo que hacía.

-…yo… quisiera…- "cómo se lo digo sin que suene totalmente raro?!... si hasta yo creo que es raro" pero sin importar este pensamiento, la reina empezaba a acercarse de nuevo a su hermana; justo como había sucedido antes.

-Elsa?- "Ok, si esto es lo que creo que es, no hay manera en el infierno que pueda evitarlo de nuevo"

-Anna…- "ya está, si no se lo digo ahora ya mañana se va a ir"-… yo… no quiero que le des besos en la mejilla a Kristof- se había acercado lo suficiente para que estuvieran separadas por pocos centímetros sus rostros y la miraba seriamente.

-… espera, qué?- era obvio que la princesa se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero más que todo confundida- qué tiene de malo si a veces pasa?-

-Anna eso es… no creo que sea apropiado es todo- apartaba un poco la mirada.

-En serio Elsa?... porque todo el mundo, como literalmente todo el mundo, lo hace, no veo lo inapropiado en eso- a cada momento estaba más y más confundida "que no es normal de vez en cuando besar la mejilla de los amigos?"

-Pues si… pero… pero y si pasa lo que nos pasó esta tarde?- ya no podía ver a su hermana a la cara, le daba vergüenza recordar eso "no quiero que pase eso con nadie más, solo protejo su reputación, es mi deber como su hermana mayor…verdad?"

-Ok Elsa escucha eso no va a volver a pasar… fue un accidente y ya, si quieres no te vuelvo a besar en la mejilla- miraba un poco triste hacia un lado "parece que le desagradó bastante lo que pasó"

-No!... quiero decir, no es necesario Anna, conmigo no… pero si te pasa con alguien más no se verá bien, no crees?- la volvía a mirar a los ojos.

-No creo que vuelva a pasar- "al menos no con nadie que no seas tú"-… pero para que te quedes tranquila, no, no lo voy a hacer el tiempo que duren mis vacaciones… no es como que nunca volveré a besarlo, como por ejemplo en cumpleaños o cosas así, no?-

-Bueno- volvía a meter la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su hermana con una sonrisita y apretaba- buenas noches Anna-

-Buenas noches Elsa- se quedaba dormida junto a su hermana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente como estaba previsto Anna despertó temprano para colocar todo el equipaje que iba a llevar en su caballo. Cuando terminó, fue a despertar a su durmiente hermana para que le diera esas palomas mensajeras de hielo que le había dicho. Al llegar al cuarto, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para solo observar la subida y bajada de la respiración de su hermana; con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana, las sábanas blancas y el camisón de seda fino que tenía puesto, le daba un completo aspecto angelical y la visión golpeo con toda la fuerza a la princesa "yo… creo que me he enamorado completamente de ti Elsa" si antes no había estado totalmente segura de este hecho, ahora lo estaba, así que lo más sigilosamente que pudo se recostó en frente de su hermana para observarla bien por última vez en un largo tiempo.

-Yo… voy hacer todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí Elsa- susurraba bajito mientras quitaba un mechón de pelo a su hermana y bajaba la mano para coger una de su hermana- te prometo que si me eliges para casarte conmigo, te voy a hacer feliz a cualquier costo- y diciendo esto le daba un pequeño beso en la frente-… eres tan hermosa-

-A-Anna?- parpadeaba somnolienta la reina.

-Buenos días mi reina, dormiste bien?- le daba una sonrisa boba enamorada a su hermana.

-Si, y tú?- fijándose como era el estado de su hermana- ya estás lista?-

-Sí, no quería despertarte hasta que todo estuviera listo… vine a despedirme y por esas palomas-

-Tienes que irte ya?... podríamos tomar el desayuno primero- hacía un pequeño puchero.

-Vamos Elsa… yo te dije que saldría bien temprano… Pabbie quiere darnos algunas indicaciones y cosas para llevar- "entre más lo atrase más difícil va a ser irme… y esos pucheros deberían no ser legales"

-Esta bien- suspiraba- solo dame un momento para hacer las palomas- con esto dicho se paraba y empezaba a mover las manos.

-Eso, haz la magia- decía ahora con una gran sonrisa y con ojos asombrados.

Elsa empezó haciendo una paloma no más grande que su mano y al ver la cara de asombro de su hermana con una sonrisa y un guiño creó a su alrededor al mismo tiempo otras 10 iguales y las envió volando alrededor de su hermana "al parecer la magia con Anna jamás pasará de moda… me pregunto si con suficiente distracción podré crear un accidente como el de ayer" y con ese pensamiento se fue acercando a su hermana que seguía acostada y jugando con las palomas.

-Anna, ven vamos a empacarlas… son suficientes para que me escribas todos los días y yo te mandaré respuesta de inmediato para que no se te acaben- la cogía de la mano para pararla y envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Si mamá… relájate, es imposible que no te escriba todos los días- decía mientras inconscientemente abrazaba a su hermana por la cintura.

-Es en serio Anna… si no me escribes a diario te voy a buscar donde estes- la apretaba un poco y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-Y también es enserio de que sea imposible que no te escriba-

-Bueno… ahora despídeme como debes despedirte de la persona que más amas en este mundo y que vas a abandonar solo por un capricho- hacía un poco de puchero.

-Elsa… ya hablamos de esto, si? Son solo unas vacaciones y luego voy a regresar a ti, me es imposible abandonarte, de acuerdo?- trataba de dar círculos reconfortantes en la espalda de su hermana.

-Bueno… pero prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo… ahora deja de hablar que quiero un buen abrazo de despedida para recordar- decía abrazando fuertemente y poniendo su frente en la unión del cuello y el hombro de su hermana.

Se quedaron así abrazadas por varios minutos hasta que Elsa decidió probar su suerte con lo del beso; cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse apuntando donde suponía iba a estar la esquina de la boca de su hermana. Anna alcanzó a ver que su hermana se movía para darle un beso en la mejilla "pero ya que tiene los ojos cerrados puedo aprovecharme un poco" se acomodó de tal manera que donde apuntaba su hermana cubriera un poco más de los lados de la esquina de su boca, cerró los ojos y esperó "cualquier cosa que pase va a ser culpa de ella por cerrar los ojos con tanta antelación"

Cuando los labios se tocaron millones de mariposas se dispararon en ambos miembros de la realeza y trataron de alargar el momento lo más que pudieran. Anna al ver que su hermana no se apartaba la apretó un poco más hacia ella, y aunque era solo la esquina que se tocaba, empezó a mover la boca lo más suavemente que pudo para no asustar a su hermana. Elsa se sorprendió un poco, pero no queriendo romper el momento y aún sin saber bien lo que hacía, empezó a corresponderlo. "Esto es peligroso" y con eso en mente la princesa se separó de su hermana.

-Ves? A cualquiera le puede pasar este accidente… así que por tú seguridad, tampoco beses la mejilla de nadie más a excepción de la mía- la princesa se separaba y no se fijaba en la cara sonrojada de su reina mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación- Adiós Elsa… nos veremos luego- cerraba la puerta antes de que le contestaran.

-Adiós Anna- la reina seguía en un pequeño shock por lo que acababa de pasar y se sentó en la cama "eso… no se sintió como un accidente" y se llevaba una mano a la boca para rozar sus labios "qué me está pasando?"

* * *

Y de esta manera Anna ha emprendido su viaje, mantengan en mente este capítulo, porque puede que pase un rato antes de que se vuelvan a ver. Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Iniciamos el viaje de Anna a su nuevo reino, Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Adiós Anna- la reina seguía en un pequeño shock por lo que acababa de pasar y se sentó en la cama "eso… no se sintió como un accidente" y se llevaba una mano a la boca para rozar sus labios "qué me está pasando?"

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Anna cuando se encontró con Kristof fue decirle que fueran a ver primero a Pabbie, sospechaba que con la ayuda del viejo troll, su amigo pudiera entender un poco mejor las cosas.

-Anna, me repites de nuevo por qué vamos? Yo fui ayer a decirles que me iba de viaje por un buen tiempo- decía con cara de cansancio el recolector.

-No es eso… es que… Pabbie dijo que me iba a dar algunas cosas que nos podrían ayudar, si, eso es todo, ya no te quejes y vamos rápido- "ojalá que lo entienda" pensaba un poco preocupada.

-Bien- decía resignado, porque cuando a Anna se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

-Llegados al valle troll y después de toda la algarabía que siempre se montaba cuando Kristof llega acompañado de alguien más (Pabbie es el único que se ha enterado del plan de Anna por el momento) buscaron al viejo troll.

-Kristof, Anna, que bueno que ya llegaron; tengo noticias de Aland el rey los va a estar esperando en la entrada sur del reino para que lleguen directamente por ese lado y luego hacer la presentación real para avisarle al resto del reino… aunque pensándolo bien desde un punto práctico deberías empezar a usar ese collar desde ahora para que te adaptes más a cómo actuar- decía Pabbie mientras le pasaba planos y el collar a sus visitantes.

-Espera, espera, espera… Anna en mi plan de viaje para que visites más reinos es de manera que el primero será Corona donde tu prima, por si te arrepientes en el camino ella te pueda devolver… por qué vamos a Aland? Eso está como a una semana de camino… y para qué es el collar?- decía completamente confundido.

-Gran Pabbie, yo… verás yo… aún no le he dicho a Kristof; pero no es que no confíe en él, es solo que no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar y pensé que si estabas tú mientras le decía lo iba a tomar mejor, no es que sea nada malo Kristof es solo que … me da un poco de pena? No es que este avergonzada ni nada por el estilo, porque eso jamás! Es solo que … ah!... Pabbie puedes decirle?- ya al final solo se tapó la cara y esperó.

-Vamos a tomar asiento entonces- decía el troll.

Así el viejo troll empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido con Anna las últimas semanas, y su plan para casarse con Elsa. El shock inicial de Kristof era fácil de ver en su mirada, pero a medida que avanzaba la historia y veía como los ojos de Anna brillaban en la mención de su hermana o la ocasional interrupción que daba para aclarar lo que Pabie decía; más iba disminuyendo su sorpresa y su mirada iba cambiando a una determinación silenciosa.

-… y así la idea ahora es ir al reino de Aland primero para que me coronen príncipe- terminaba de decir la princesa y volteaba a mirar al piso; no quería ver la cara de disgusto que era probable que tuviera su mejor amigo "pero que pensaba, es obvio que debe estar molesto conmigo… enamorarse de ,i propia hermana" sus pensamientos cada vez la ponían más y más triste "tal vez este plan no es tan buena idea".

-Bueno, si eso es todo… vayámonos ya- decía mientras se paraba y se iba donde estaba Sven.

-Espera, qué?- decía confundida.

-No tenemos que irnos ya?... entre más rápido partimos, más rápido te coronan y puedes pasar más tiempo con tú nuevo pueblo- decía un poco desconcertado- que no es esa la idea?-

-Pues si pero… no estas… me refiero, estás bien con eso?- se le acercaba y terminaba de empacar las cosas.

-Por qué no habría de estarlo?... no me dices que la amas?-

-Pues si pero…-

-No te quieres casar con ella?-

-Claro que sí… es solo que no esperaba esta reacción, es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando; no creía que fueras a ser tan abierto en este punto- se montaba en su caballo- Adiós Pabie y gracias!- se despedía y empezaba a galopar moderadamente.

-Adiós Pabie- seguía a la princesa- Anna, fui criado por los expertos en el amor… para mí el amor es amor sin importar nada, y me parece bastante romántico que vayas a hacer todo esto por tu hermana- se frotaba el cuello, pues le daba vergüenza lo último que dijo.

-Awwww, míralo Sven, tú dueño es todo un romántico- arrullaba en torno al reno.

-Cállate- decía y aceleraba un poco a Sven para que no viera su cara sonrojada.

-Gracias Kristof- susurraba bajito.

-Qué dijiste?- se volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-Que eres todo un blandito en el interior- decía alcanzándolo y picándole las mejillas.

-He dicho que te calles… no quiero oír más del asunto- le lanzaba un manotazo para alejarla de la cara.

-Lo que digas-

* * *

Elsa se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. Los pensamientos que había tenido en la mañana, fueron rápidamente consumidos por la agitación y los deberes del castillo, así que envió todo al fondo de su mente y siguió con su día normalmente; de vez en cuando, más específicamente cuando iba a hacer algún comentario dirigido a su hermana, tenía que detenerse y morderse la lengua, recordándose que su hermana ya había salido de viaje y no estaba con ella, lo que desencadenaba en pensamientos melancólicos, hasta que se volvía a concentrar en lo que hacía.

Ahora recostada en la cama de su hermana (no le vio sentido volver a la suya si se sentía más a gusto rodeada por el olor de su hermana) estaba empezando a sentir un poco de ansiedad ya que no había llegado todavía la paloma mensajera de su hermana.

-…-"no le habrá pasado nada, verdad? Ella es una gran espadachín y de todos modos las palomas ya estarían aquí de haberle pasado algo malo (fue una de las órdenes que le dio a sus creaciones)… y si se le olvidó? Y si está tan entretenida que ya no se acuerda de mí?" pensaba dando vueltas inquieta en la cabecera de la cama, iba a ser casi imposible dormirse si su hermana no le escribía "pero ella prometió, y no ha pasado ni un día; contrólate Elsa"

Al tiempo que pensaba eso un pequeño repiqueteo se escuchaba en la ventana; la reina con un paso ligero habría la ventana para dar paso a la pequeña paloma helada que contenía un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata. Ansiosa la reina procedió a abrirlo y leer su interior.

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Antes que te preocupes, estoy bien!, el viaje por ahora va siendo tranquilo; te escribo esto mientras Kristof y Sven están peleando para hacer la tienda de dormir. Antes de salir completamente, le dimos una visita al valle de los trolls. La naturaleza es genial Elsa deberías pasear algún día conmigo (voy a aprender a recorrer y a viajar para que vayamos solas y sin deberes reales) ya te estoy empezando a extrañar y no ha pasado ni siquiera un día… quiero también saber de ti, respóndeme y cuéntame como vas?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Anna._

Era corto, pero fue suficiente para subir completamente el estado de ánimo de la reina "ella me extraña!... bueno eso era obvio, soy su reina y hermana, me debe extrañar" se separaba de la ventana, donde había estado leyendo la carta; e iba a su escritorio para sacar pluma y pergamino para responder a su hermana. Cuando hubo terminado ató el mensaje con un pequeño cordón de hielo a la paloma y la envió para que encontrara a su hermana. Luego se recostó en la cama con la carta en la mano y se quedó dormida volviendo a leer el mensaje una y otra vez.

* * *

 _Querida Anna,_

 _También voy bien, un poco ocupada, pero ya sabes como es dirigir el reino, se me va a hacer un poco más difícil sin tu ayuda, pero no te preocupes, tengo a Kai y Gerda para que me ayuden. También quiero ir de viaje contigo, solo las 2; así que aprende todo lo que puedas, porque vas a estar escoltando en algún viaje a tú reina. También te extraño como no tienes idea… cada vez que iba a hacer algún comentario me acordaba de ti, por favor vuelve pronto y escríbeme todos los días._

 _Con Amor,_

 _Elsa._

Anna se sonrojaba furiosamente, Kristof le había pedido que leyera el mensaje en voz alta para pasar el rato y Anna había accedido.

-No me esperaba que su majestad fuera tan cariñosa Anna- decía formándosele una sonrisa maliciosa- Elsa y Anna sentadas bajo el árbol besand-d…. Para qué era eso?!- había cantado la primera parte mientras hacía señales ridículas alrededor del fuego y Anna había cogido una bola de tierra en sus manos y se la había lanzado a la cara.

-Eso es para que te calles- decía doblando la carta y guardándola en un bolso aún un poco sonrojada-… y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Anna, llámame Andrew, tengo que acostumbrarme al nombre antes de llegar y a este cuerpo- decía volviéndose a sentar alrededor del fuego.

-Ya, ya, An—Andrew, solo lo decía porque es obvio que no te das cuenta que a tu hermana no es que le seas muy indiferente- decía moviendo las cejas.

-Pues obvio no, es mi hermana, y ella me ama mucho… pero es amor fraternal- decía mirando al fuego- pero con Andrew, voy a tener la oportunidad de que se enamore completamente de mí y podamos vivir juntas para siempre- lo decía determinada.

-No lo sé Anna, puede que no haya tenido hermanos y no sepa como se tratan; pero esa carta deja entrever un poco más que amor de familia-

-Elsa siempre ha sido así desde el deshielo… eso no quiere decir que piense como yo, pero eso no va a importar cuando me empiece a amar- se volteaba la mirada un poco hacia Kristof-… tú crees que le voy a gustar, verdad?-

-Pues por apariencia ya vas sumando puntos- decía viendo con un ojo crítico al príncipe "aunque a mi parecer sería más fácil si se devolviera ahora, dejara todo esto y se le confesara a la reina" para el hombre reno, era bastante obvio que la hermana de Anna también sentía cosas por ella "solo hay que ver como la trata y listo"- es decir, te quedaste con los mismos ojos y color de cabello que me has dicho que le encantan a tú hermana y tú forma de hombre resalta todavía más los músculos desarrollados en la formación de espada… incluso ganaste la estatura necesaria para quedar un par de pulgadas más alta que tú hermana, que en mi opinión, te va a resultar bastante práctico-

-Practico?- quedaba confundida

-Pues si, si fueras más bajita tus ojos quedarían directo con sus labios… y no me vas a negar que no has tenido varias veces la intención de besarla- se sonrojaba la princesa.

-Pues si… y eso qué?- "Elsa es demasiado besable"

-De esta forma no te quedan tan directos- bostezaba al final- creo que ya es hora de dormir… Sven y yo tomaremos turnos para cuidar los alrededores así que no te afanes y ve a la tienda a descansar-

-Vale, Buenas noches Kristof- se metía en la tienda.

-Buenas noches… príncipe Andrew- decía con un tono lúdico la última parte.

Anna se metía a la tienda y se quitaba el collar para volver a ser ella (lo había empezado a usar ese mismo día para acostumbrarse) como le había dicho Pabbie, la transición entre una forma y la otra era indolora, pero tardaba un par de minutos para ser completa; también por recomendación de Pabbie, era mejor quitarse el collar entre día y día, aunque sea por un par de horas, puesto que aún no conocía los efectos secundarios de su uso prolongado. Así que para no olvidarlo, la princesa había decidido dormir sin él por las noches. Mientras se quedaba dormida, pensaba en su hermana y en todos los posibles futuros que compartirían.

* * *

El resto de semana de su viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Todos los días empezarían bien temprano con Anna entrenando con la espada o trabajando posturas de reverencias y demás principescas. Cuando Kristof despertaba, se ponían en marcha; tenían durante el camino unas cuantas conversaciones ligeras para repasar cosas acerca de Aland, pero la mayoría del tiempo Anna se dedicaba a leer sobre la historia y las leyes o decretos que existieran. Paraban solamente para comer.

Al llegar la noche Anna se metería en su tienda de campaña y escribiría su mensaje para enviarlo a Elsa, mientras comía le llegaría la respuesta y la guardaba para leerla a solas (no volvería a suceder lo de la primera carta para terminar toda sonrojada frente a su mejor amigo) después de leerla la metería en el bolso dedicado a la correspondencia, se quitaría el collar y se iría a dormir.

* * *

La semana de Elsa también tenía una rutina, despertaba, iría a trabajar en su estudio completamente sola, exceptuando de vez en cuando que entraría alguno de los miembros del consejo (en especial lady Elizabeth y sir Kalv) para hablar acerca de los preparativos del baile, comería e iría a dormir.

Todas las noches sin embargo, desconocido para todo el mundo, se sentaría ansiosa en la cama de su hermana Anna, a la espera de su correspondencia especial; apenas llegaría el mensaje, lo leería y respondería de inmediato, para volverse a acostar leyendo el mensaje nuevo hasta quedar profunda. Todas las mañanas guardaría los mensajes en un cofre con llave que había adquirido solo para esas cartas, no quería perder ninguna de ellas porque eran la única fuente de información acerca de su hermana.

* * *

-Oye, qué es eso?- señalaba la princesa a lo lejos, después de levantar la vista de uno de sus libros.

-Mmmm… creo que son unas casas- decía Kristof entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre ellos para ver mejor-si… y si no estoy mal, van a ser casas de uno de los pueblos más cercanos a la capital de Aland- decía retirando la mano y teniendo una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Aland- decía con un suspiro el pronto a ser príncipe- mi futuro reino-

-Hey, qué tienes?... pensé que estarías más contento de que llegáramos Andrew- decía acercándose para verlo mejor, con todo el tiempo que Anna había insistido y con ayuda del cambio de imagen, Kristof ya era muy bueno en llamar los nombres a la cara que correspondían.

-Bueno si- decía con otro suspiro- pero es que… no sé… como que ya estaba acostumbrada a Arendelle y sus ciudadanos y las responsabilidades de la realeza de allá… ahora creo que voy a tener todavía más responsabilidades y es… bueno, es estresante solo de pensar en ello- terminaba y se pasaba una mano enguantada por la cara.

-Aún estamos a tiempo… hay muchos otros reinos a los que podemos ir- decía mirando hacia atrás.

-De qué estas hablando?- lo volteaba a mirar.

-Me refiero a que aún podemos ir y hacer lo que le dijiste a tú hermana que íbamos a hacer, viajar y dar un paseo… luego podemos volver a Arendelle y allí le dices a tú hermana lo que sientes y tus intenciones de casarte con ella, podrían lleg-

-Ya basta Kristof!- decía mirándolo seriamente- ya lo hemos hablado, no voy a poner a mi hermana en una situación donde pueda perder su corona… que no lo ves? No todos son de pensamiento tan abierto como tú y los trolls, y el pueblo podría revelarse si se enteraran de nosotras juntas de esa manera… esta es la mejor forma, Arendelle tendrá su rey y reina y todos seremos felices-

-Si tú lo dices- decía igual de serio y alentando a Sven a caminar, en algún punto de su discusión se habían detenido- vamos su alteza, su nuevo reino le espera-

-Esto es lo mejor para todos- susurraba bajito tratando de autoconvencerse- lo mejor para Elsa- terminaba y se ponía su caballo al paso de Sven.

* * *

Y llegamos a Aland. Nos vemos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Primer contacto con nuevos personajes y todo un nuevo reino

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Esto es lo mejor para todos- susurraba bajito tratando de autoconvencerse- lo mejor para Elsa- terminaba y se ponía su caballo al paso de Sven.

* * *

-Y qué se supone que hago yo de nuevo aquí?- preguntaba Kristof acercándose a Anna para decirlo lo más bajito posible, ya que se acercaban a el castillo.

-A ti y a mi nos criaron por los trolls, y luego de enterarte que yo era un príncipe, decidiste servirme como mi mano derecha- le respondía también susurrando y mirando al castillo.

-Pero por qué yo? No tengo madera de sirviente… y si le pedías a Kai u otro siervo de confianza?-

-Porque no necesito un siervo acostumbrado a servir en un castillo, y si preguntan, nadie mejor que tú que si fue criado por los trolls de verdad… y por sobre todo, eres mi mejor amigo, a quien más aparte de ti o Elsa soportaría que estuviera pegado a mí casi las 24 horas del día que se supone es tú tiempo de trabajo- decía rodando los ojos, ya se lo había dicho desde que entraron a la capital.

-Ah claro, claro… espera… 24 horas?!- lo volteaba a mirar con los ojos bien abiertos

-Llegamos al castillo- le decía señalando la puerta- ahora haz lo que te dije para que nos dejen pasar-

-Y por qué no lo haces tú?- decía refunfuñando, pero de todos modos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Porque es uno de tus nuevos trabajos- decía rodando los ojos.

-Si?- decía uno de los soldados que vigilaban desde lo alto de la gran puerta.

-Buenas señor?... necesito ver al rey de inmediato- decía prácticamente gritando Kristof para que lo alcanzaran a escuchar.

-Y de parte de qué noble se realiza esta audiencia sin aviso?- preguntaba escéptico el vigilante.

-Disculpe- gritaba Anna- nosotros vinimos porque el rey nos mandó a llamar- se volteaba hacia su mochila y empezaba a buscar entre las cartas que llevaba- baje y vea por usted mismo… es el sello real-

-En seguida bajo- desaparecía el vigilante.

-Si de todos modos ibas a hablar para qué me mandaste primero?- susurraba Kristoff.

-Yo hablaría en caso de que no te creyeron… y eso fue lo que pasó, pensé que tendrías más poder de convencimiento- le susurraba de vuelta.

-Y si tengo tanto poder de convencimiento según tú, cómo es que nunca he logrado convencerte de no hacer algo peligroso?- la miraba escéptico.

-Pues… sabes que, tienes razón, ya olvídalo-

En el momento en que terminó de decir eso, las puertas se abrieron y un soldado diferente al que habían visto se les acercó, flanqueado por otros 2 vigilantes.

-Me han dicho que vienen por orden real… serían tan amables de entregarme la carta y decir sus asuntos con el rey?- alargaba la mano hacia la carta y decía lo más formal posible.

-Si aquí está- le entregaba la carta- y en cuanto a lo que venimos… creo que el rey sería el más indicado para comunicárselo a cualquier persona- decía sonando en tono de disculpa Anna.

-Ya veo- decía cogiendo la carta y verificando el sello real- bueno, al parecer es auténtico… lastimosamente el rey se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, pero si fueran tan amables de seguirme caballeros, los instalaré en una sala para que lo puedan esperar; sus… medios de transporte van a ser trasladados a los establos secundarios- decía fijándose en Sven, era inusual ver renos cerca de estos lugares.

-Será posible que primero vayamos y dejemos las monturas nosotros mismos? No conozco el lugar y me gustaría saber donde voy a dejar a mi amigo- decía Kristof acariciándole la cabeza a Sven.

-Claro, primero vamos para allá- empezaba a caminar el soldado- por cierto mi nombre es Henry, soy el capitán que vigila la puerta-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kristof y mi compañero se llama Andrew- se señalaba a sí mismo y luego a Anna.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí cierto?- decía mirándolos de lado

-Pues no… pero la idea es que pronto lo seamos- seguía hablando Kristof

-Osea que planean quedarse un buen tiempo… como por qué sería?- seguía hablando y caminando Henry.

-Bueno pues aquí Andrew planea conv-

-Kristof! No habíamos establecido que el rey sería el que comunicara el motivo de mi venida?- decía interrumpiéndolo antes de que se le escapara cualquier información innecesaria y mirándolo con cierto reproche- … en cuanto a usted capitán Henry, le agradecería que esperara cuando su majestad le comunicara- lo volteaba a mirar completamente.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor, pero entienda que es parte de mi trabajo que no entren por las puertas gente que pueda tener motivos oscuros- decía un poco apenado.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente capitán, pero no va a necesitar preocuparse de nada de eso con nosotros, puede estar tranquilo- le decía con un leve gesto amable- continuamos?-

-Por supuesto, caballeros, es por aquí- extendía su mano hacia la izquierda.

Mientras iban caminando el capitán Henry les iba explicando como estaba conformado el castillo. Después de las puertas había un largo pasillo cubierto que dividía en 2 una gran zona abierta; en la parte de la derecha era la zona de los jardines y donde se llevaban a cabo fiestas o reuniones que tenían ocupaciones masivas de gente; a la izquierda se encontraba los campos de entrenamientos para los soldados y las caballerizas, que fue su primer parada.

Cuando entraron al castillo Henry les iba explicando que era una edificación de 3 pisos con 2 torres principales en donde se llevaban los asuntos más importantes. Al fondo se encontraban las habitaciones para invitados, junto con las de la realeza y en los sótanos vivía la servidumbre.

Mientras iban caminando Anna no pudo dejar de notar el mismo fenómeno que se había dado mientras entraba en la ciudad; cada vez que cruzaba los ojos con cualquier joven la mayoría de ellas se sonrojaba y le sonreía. Cuando el capitán se retiró después de adentrarlos en la sala le comentó de este fenómeno a Kristof, el cual se limitó a reír.

-No le veo el chiste Kristof, tengo algo en la cara?- decía limpiándose la cara por la quinta vez consecutiva desde que había entrado al palacio.

-No tienes nada Andrew, te dije que eras guapo y todas esas muchachitas me están dando la razón- le sonreía- sabes Anna, si no te funciona con Elsa, creo que vas a tener mucho de donde escoger para ahogar tus penas- decía susurrando y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Qué dices idiota!- se sonrojaba completamente y empujaba a Kristof, luego se le volvía a acercar para susurrarle- yo solamente amo a Elsa y lo sabes, nadie más atrae mi atención, mucho menos un montón de desconocidas-

-Lo sé… pero aún existe la posibilidad de que no te escoja, y no quiero que te quedes sola toda la vida, serías un excelente partido para cualquier persona- decía mirándola un poco más serio.

-No pensemos en eso vale?... no quiero empezar a perder la esperanza cuando ni siquiera he empezado a conquistarla- decía mirando al suelo.

-Esta bien, yo solo decía- y se quedaban un rato en silencio esperando a su majestad.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros lejos de esa sala una reina se encontraba desayunando en la mesa del comedor junto a un muñeco de nieve que no paraba de hablar.

-… y entonces las abejas me empezaron a perseguir y a picar por todo el lugar- decía moviendo exageradamente sus brazos de palitos.

-Olaf… no puedes sacar la miel directamente del panal, las abejas se van a molestar si lo haces- decía con una pequeña risita, y es que imaginarse un muñeco de nieve corriendo perseguido por abejas daba bastante gracia-

-Pero es que Elsa, de donde más saco miel fresca si no es directamente del panal?- decía como si fuera obvio para él.

-Pues tenemos personas especialistas en hacer eso para que las abejas no nos piquen a nosotros- decía terminando de comer su desayuno.

-Pero Anna dice que te vas a sentir mejor si haces las cosas tú mismo- exclamaba como materia de hecho.

-Y Anna tiene razón pequeño individuo… pero hay veces en que también es bueno dejar que las personas hagan su trabajo- decía un poco desanimada, y es que siempre se le bajaba el ánimo un poco cuando mencionaban a su hermana.

-Bueno… hablando de Anna, dónde está?- decía volteando a ver por todas partes- se va a perder el desayuno.

-Olaf, recuerdas cuando te dije ayer que ella estaba viajando?-

-Si, por qué?-la volteaba a ver.

-Porque aún lo está- decía mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y entonces por qué no para de viajar y viene a desayunar?- decía juntando sus ramitas.

-Porque está muy lejos para eso Olaf- lo volteaba a mirar y le cogía un brazo/ramita.

-Y crees que venga para el almuerzo? es que hace rato no la veo y ya la estoy extrañando - le preguntaba esperanzado y un poco triste.

-No lo creo amiguito, y yo también la extraño Olaf- al ver tan desanimado al pequeño hombre de nieve se le ocurrió una idea- te digo un secreto Olaf, yo puedo comunicarme por medio de cartas con Anna todas las noches, si quieres ven esta noche a nuestra habitación para que así también tú le puedas escribir- le decía sonriéndole.

-Es en serio?!- saltaba de la silla con una gran sonrisa y se dirigía a la puerta- me voy a ir a escribir mi carta entonces, puede que le pida ayuda a Gerda o Kai, ellos también querrán saludar a Anna-

-Espera Olaf!... las cartas son un secreto, vale? No le digas a nadie- lo alcanzaba antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Por qué?-la volteaba a mirar.

-Porque así es mejor Olaf… mantendrías el secreto por mi?- le preguntaba seria.

-Claro Elsa- se alejaba hacia la puerta- … aunque no entiendo por qué, todo el mundo sería feliz de hablarle… tengo que hablarle sobre las abejas y la miel a Anna!…- y así se iba desvaneciendo la voz mientras más se alejaba.

Sinceramente la reina tampoco entendía por qué quería mantener la correspondencia con Anna como un secreto, pero desestimó el asunto cuando se le acercó Lady Sigrid para seguir repasando la información que tenían de los espías que tenían en otros reinos y cuales eran los lugares en que mejor se veía la situación para Arendelle, en eso se pasaría el resto del día.

* * *

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban Anna y Kristof, entró primero un mayordomo bastante parecido a Kai anunciando al rey.

-Les presento a su majestad Albert, rey de Aland- decía inclinándose un poco y dando espacio para que entrara el rey.

-Su majestad- se inclinaban respetuosamente Kristof y Anna.

-Por favor, levántense… no voy a tener a mi familia reverenciándose ante mi- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro majestad- cuando Anna se levantó se encontró con un señor pelirrojo de ojos verdes un poco más alto que ella, ataviado con una camisa verde oscuro, un pantalón y botas negras-

-Y díganme, cual de estos dos fuertes muchachos tendré el orgullo de llamar como mi hijo- decía extendiendo los brazos.

-Ese sería yo su majestad- decía Anna dando un paso al frente- Me llamo Andrew, y es con gran placer que digo que he vuelto a casa- y procedía a abrazar a su "padre".

-Oh muchacho… bienvenido a casa, estoy tan feliz de poder al fin tenerte conmigo- soltaba el agarre- pero siéntense por favor, tenemos mucho que discutir… empezando por tu nombramiento y reconocimiento, supongo que ya conociste al capitán Henry, él es el encargado de la seguridad del castillo, este de aquí es Brandon, mi mano derecha y mayordomo del castillo… Brandon sería tan amable de traernos té y unos bocadillos?- decía dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto- decía recuperándose un poco del shock que había tenido, no tenía idea de que existiera tal príncipe- se me disculpan majestad, alteza, señor- se retiraba a cumplir la orden.

-Y bien, cómo te ha parecido el reino muchacho?- decía el rey Albert sentándose.

-Es un reino grandioso majestad, no esperaba nada menos de todo lo que he oído- decía también sentándose.

-Y este muchacho junto a ti, quién es?- decía mirando detenidamente a Kristof.

-Bueno, él fue criado por gran Pabie su majestad, su nombre es Kristof Bjorman, mi mejor amigo y quien espero que se pueda quedar como mi sirviente personal… él está al tanto de todas las circunstancias por las que estoy aquí- decía señalándolo.

-Ya veo… entonces no habrá problema en discutir un par de asuntos frente a él- decía mirando un poco más serio.

-No su majestad, él es completamente leal a mí- decía con una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, entonces, como te habrás dado cuenta por la reacción de Brandon que es mi mano derecha, nadie más que yo sabía que había un príncipe heredero… nos apegaremos a la historia de que por seguridad fuiste criado por los trolls, tenemos como ventaja el increíble parecido físico que tenemos, dime, qué edad tienes Andrerw?-

-Tengo 20 majestad-

-Eso es bueno… por los años en que naciste hubo un par de revueltas que respaldaran la historia… supongo que las conoces, verdad?- decía mirando seriamente a Anna.

-Por supuesto majestad, he estudiado durante este último tiempo todo acerca de la historia y políticas del reino… si no le importa la pregunta majestad, la reina está enterada de mi llegada?- preguntaba con curiosidad Anna.

-Eso no va a ser necesario muchacho- decía bajando un la mirada- una de las razones por la que eres perfecto para el papel es que su majestad la reina falleció en la última de esas revueltas cuando intenté alejarla de manera anónima, para que no quedara involucrada… lastimosamente el plan no funcionó- sonaba la puerta y entraba el mayordomo con la comida-… lo importante ahora es que tú si sobreviviste y que ahora es el momento que tomes el lugar que te corresponde como mi heredero- decía recogiendo una taza y empezando a beber.

-Si majestad- también empezaba a comer.

-Brandon, necesito que vengan todos los sirvientes; vamos a tener una junta esta tarde para presentar al príncipe Andrew… también manda llamar al sastre y al carpintero real, quiero que mi hijo empiece a vestir apropiadamente y tenga sus propias cámaras reales-

-Muy bien majestad, y el otro joven?- decía mirando directamente a Kristof.

-Él va a ser el asistente personal de Andrew, quiero que tenga sus habitaciones al lado de las suyas, para que esté cerca… por ahora Kristof, ve con el señor Brandon para que te enseñen como funcionan las cosas por aquí, yo discutiré un poco más con Andrew- decía señalando a su mayordomo

-Como desee majestad, Andrew- y salía detrás de Brandon.

-Su majestad, con respecto al tema de por qué quiero ser príncipe- decía llevando la conversación Anna cuando se encontraron de nuevo solos.

-Cierto, cierto… que es esto que oigo, un joven enamorado que está haciendo de todo por el corazón de una dama, y nada menos que de la reina de Arendelle, si que tienes agallas muchacho, me gusta- decía sonriéndole-… tengo una noticia buena para ti, ayer ha llegado la invitación para que la realeza asista al primer acercamiento que van a tener los pretendientes con la reina, será en 2 meses y con un baile de máscaras… vamos a tener poco tiempo, pero antes de ese bailes quiero que ya tengas una posición fuerte en este reino, crees que podrás hacerlo?- decía mirándolo serio- aún si no resulta, quiero que algún día seas rey de Aland… sino puedes dímelo de una vez y acabemos con toda esta farsa que aún hay tiempo, aceptas el trono y todo lo que conlleva?- le extendía la mano

-Yo…- "de verdad voy a hacer esto? Voy a tener miles de responsabilidades más, vale la pena todo esto?"-… si señor- le estrechaba la mano- "por Elsa vale la pena cualquier cosa"

* * *

Y Anna reafirma que llegó a Aland para quedarse. Creo que piensa que si le llega a ir mal, puede irse a gobernar a otro lado para no ver a Elsa con su nuevo esposo todo el rato... o al menos eso creo. Nos vemos.


	10. Capítulo 9

un poco más largo que de costumbre... disfruten

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

Yo…- "de verdad voy a hacer esto? Voy a tener miles de responsabilidades más, vale la pena todo esto?"-… si señor- le estrechaba la mano- "por Elsa vale la pena cualquier cosa"

* * *

Después de estrechadas las manos, el mismo rey procedió a mostrarle el castillo para que se fuera acostumbrando, mientras iban hablando de la política actual y de las nuevas funciones de Anna en su nuevo reino. Así siguieron hasta el almuerzo al cual se les unió Kristof y se separaron del rey para que cuadrara lo último de la reunión de personal. Kristof y Anna mientras esperaban en una sala contigua a donde se daría la reunión.

-Andrew- lo miraba seriamente.

-Si Kristof?- le volteaba a mirar

-Que yo sepa, nunca he firmado nada para volverme un jodido sirviente, Anna!- decía parándose del sofá donde estaba sentando y alzando las manos.

-Shhh, baja la voz, alguien podría oírte- lo sujetaba del brazo y lo volvía a sentar.

-Lo siento… pero es en serio, yo no sirvo para esto, sabes que lo mío es vivir a la intemperie en el campo… y el hielo es mi vida!- volvía a pararse.

-Lo sé, lo sé… esto solo va a ser de momento Kristof, necesito a alguien de confianza conmigo en estos momentos y no hay nadie en este lugar que confíe más que en ti; asi que por favor, por favor… puedes aguantar hasta la boda de Elsa? Después de eso buscaré a alguien más, te lo juro- decía juntando las manos y con mirada suplicante.

-Pero eso son 10 meses Andrew… es mucho tiempo- decía volviéndose a sentar y con mirada cansada.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo… te lo compensaré, cualquier favor que me pidas después de esto, dalo por hecho, sea lo que sea- le extendía la mano.

-Pues si lo pones así- estiraba la mano y la estrechaba- como es un favor sea lo que sea te lo pediré de inmediato… vamos a dar todo de nosotros para que te cases con tú hermana, vale? Porque quiero que ella me haga muchas esculturas de hielo para decorar mi casa- decía lo último con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Kristof- se le aguaban los ojos- dalo por hecho yo… me voy a casar con Elsa- le apretaba la mano.

-Esa es la actitud que me faltaba- y le daba unas palmadas por la espalda.

-Alteza, señor Kristof- decía entrando Brandon por la puerta lateral- su majestad les espera- decía haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, es hora alteza, estas listo?- se paraba Kristof para ir a la puerta.

-Yo nací más que listo- se daba ánimos a si misma Anna-

* * *

En la sala había más gente de lo esperado, era un salón como para 200 personas de pie y estaba completamente lleno, había una tarima para quien quisiera dirigirse al público porque generalmente usaban este salón para reuniones entre la servidumbre u otros usos menores; cuando el rey dio un paso a un lado y Anna entró de frente, más de 200 pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo fijamente y analizando cada detalle de su apariencia. Anna estaba completamente nerviosa por el escrutinio que le estaban dando "y eso que son solo los que sirven… cómo será la nobleza de este lugar?" pensaba aún más nerviosa por dentro la princesa.

-Les presento por primera vez a todos ustedes a mi hijo y único heredero del reino de Aland, el príncipe Andrew- hubo un prolongado silencio después de las palabras del rey.

-Es el príncipe?!- gritaba una criada de fondo.

-Es tan guapo!- gritaban otras desde otro lado.

-Pero majestad… está seguro?- preguntaba algún soldado o siervo en el fondo.

-Si… como sabemos que no es todo un engaño?- gritaba algún otro desde el fondo.

-Tiene pruebas de que es el auténtico?!- y así empezaba una discusión entre todo el mundo, lanzando diferentes preguntas que duró hasta que se le agotó la paciencia al rey.

-Silencio!... es mi palabra, que no creen que no reconocería a mi propio hijo así hayan pasado los años que hayan pasado? Aparte tiene la carta que yo mismo le envié para que se presentara, y nadie más aparte de mi sabía donde estaba o que se iba a presentar… ni siquiera sabían que existía, es imposible que haya algún engaño aquí- respondía el monarca y volvía a acallar a toda la multitud.

-Cómo ha dicho mi padre- hablaba Anna con la voz más varonil que había practicado para que nadie notara el pequeño temblor que le quería salir y aparentando completa tranquilidad- nadie sabía que yo existía… y sinceramente padre solo me avisó hace pocas semanas que yo era el heredero de este gran reino; y aunque las circunstancias son inusuales para todos, no voy a permitir que se cuestionen las palabras de mi progenitor, él es el rey y por tanto su palabra es una verdad absoluta en este reino.

Con la última declaración todo el mundo quedaba en silencio mirando al que sería su futuro monarca; al rey solo se le podía notar una mirada de orgullo hacia su "hijo".

-Como lo ha dicho el príncipe, este es mi veredicto, el será mi heredero y como tal exijo respeto y obediencia para con él de parte de todos ustedes, no siendo más pueden regresar a sus funciones- el rey levantaba una mano como despedida y salí por la entrada lateral en la que habían entrado Anna y Kristof, ellos lo seguían de cerca.

-Y ahora su majestad?- preguntaba Anna.

-Andrew muchacho, no te afanes y llámame aunque sea por el nombre, que ahora somos familia… dejemos que los empleados difundan los rumores y ya mañana haremos la presentación oficial frente a mi consejo, como te habrás dado cuenta, no todos van a aceptarte de inmediato y vamos a necesitar que la noticia no les llegue desprevenidos, por ahora… Brandon-

-Si majestad?- aparecía casi de la nada el mayordomo.

-Lleva a Andrew y su sirviente a descansar y búscales un ama de llaves para que esté con ellos- se ponía una mano en el mentón y empezaba a pensar-…veamos quien sería buena para un joven … ya sé, llama a Hilda, que ella se ocupe de ellos-

-Seguro majestad?- preguntaba un poco dudoso.

-Pues claro Brandon, quien mejor que ella para instruir a este inexperto príncipe- decía dando una vuelta y mirar a Anna a los ojos- ella va a asegurarse que aprendas todo lo que haga falta acerca de como funcionan las cosas aquí, hazle caso y te irá bien- le apretaba los brazos-

-Por supuesto majes- … quiero decir; por supuesto Albert- decía dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso está mejor- lo soltaba- nos vemos a la hora de la cena entonces- y así salía de la sala donde se encontraban.

-Por aquí por favor alteza, señor- decía abriendo otra puerta y guiándolos hacia la nueva habitación de Andrew.

* * *

La habitación podría decirse que era muy parecida con respecto a su vieja habitación en Arendelle con respecto al tamaño y distribución, pero había varias diferencias con respecto a las cosas que había, puesto que estaba casi vacía y una puerta lateral a la que no le veía función por ahora. Apenas ingresaron Brandon hizo sonar una campanilla de oro que se encontraba es una mesita al lado de la puerta.

-Alteza, cada vez que necesite de la asistencia de otro sirviente diferente de el señor Kristof, solo necesita hacer sonar esta campanilla y vendrán de inmediato- al momento de finalizar lo que había dicho un jovencito de no más de 12 años entraba y se inclinaba ligeramente-

-Me mandó a llamar señor?- decía refiriéndose al mayordomo.

-Claro, no sé si fuiste a la reunión hace apenas unos minutos, pero te quería presentar al príncipe Andrew, alteza este va a ser su mensajero para todo lo que requiera; se llama Thomas- decía presentándolos.

-Un placer estar al servicio de su alteza- decía un poco nervioso el joven.

-El placer es todo mío, te presento a mi mano derecha, el señor Kristof Bjorman- decía señalando al rubio que se había mantenido al margen, observando todo en el cuarto.

-Mucho gusto- respondía Thomas.

-Bien Thomas, te mandé a llamar porque necesito que traigas de inmediato a la señora Hilda, ella va a ser la ama de llaves del príncipe- al escuchar ese nombre el mensajero se puso todavía más nervioso.

-Seguro señor Brandon?- decía mirándolo fijamente.

-No cuestiones muchacho, son órdenes del rey… después de traerla ve a mirar si ya llegaron el sastre y el carpintero real, este lugar necesita adecuarse lo más pronto posible, tráelos apenas los veas, me has entendido- decía Brandon esperando respuesta.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpan- hacía otra reverencia y se iba por donde habían entrado

-Hey Brandon, para qué es esta puerta?- señalaba el rubio.

-Esa puerta es para conectar las habitaciones del príncipe con las suyas propias, es costumbre que los sirvientes personales de la realeza vivan junto a su protegido- decía un poco sorprendido con la rápida familiaridad con que lo trataba Kristof.

-Mmmmm… ya viste Andrew, me voy a poder meter en cualquier momento, así que nada de travesuras fuera del matrimonio oíste- decía levantando las cejas sugestivamente y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cállate Kristof- iba y le golpeaba en la cabeza- … no crea nada de lo que le diga este reno-niño señor Brandon, solo dice estupideces- decía dirigiéndose hacia el mayordomo y lo miraba seriamente- yo no soy así.

-Claro Alteza, no tomare ese comentario en cuenta- decía aún más sorprendido por como se trataban entre ellos- si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, donde se conocieron usted y el señor Kristof , alteza- decía más que un poco curioso.

-Kristof es mi mejor amigo señor Brandon, el se crió cerca de mi y nos volvimos amigos debido a ciertas circunstancias- "no creo que sea prudente revelar más allá de eso"

-Comprendo- en ese momento sonaba la puerta- bueno, permítame presentarles a su nueva ama de llaves, la señora Hilda- decía yendo a abrir la puerta, donde un enredo de faldas como un torbellino entro directamente hacia Anna, y antes de que lo supiera era sujetada fuertemente por las mejillas y unos ojos violeta le devolvían la mirada.

-A ver que tenemos aquí… buen estado físico, dentadura reluciente, cabello… un poco desaliñado, pero lo puedo arreglar y esos ojos, muchacho cuando termine contigo vas a ser el príncipe por el que la realeza femenina de todo el mundo va a estar suspirando- decía soltando la cara de Anna después de haberla zarandeado desde diferentes ángulos mientras hablaba- Brandoooon!... por qué no me dijiste que tan buen diamante en bruto teníamos de príncipe?- decía mirando seria hacia el mayordomo- de haberlo sabido, hace años me hubiera puesto a trabajar en un plan para su imagen!- decía empujando con un dedo contra el pecho del mayordomo mientras lo empujaba hacia la pared.

-Espere señora Hilda- decía intentando que parara el empuje de la señora- yo me enteré hasta hoy también, el único que sabía de su existencia era el rey.

-Ese rey bueno para nada tuyo- se detenía al ver la mirada que le estaba dando el mayordomo- pero ya no importa- decía volteándose hacia Anna- sígueme querido, hay mucho por hacer para volverte un príncipe en… cuando va a ser la presentación del príncipe con la nobleza Brandon?- volteaba a mirar al mayordomo.

-El rey ha mandado que se presente mañana en la sala del consejo, y por la demás nobleza, no estoy seguro, supongo que se irán enterando gradualmente- decía pensativo el mayordomo.

-No en mi guardia si puedo evitarlo- decía volteando de nuevo a Brandon- la llegada del príncipe no puede darse de esa manera, tiene que ser enterado todo el reino de inmediato, ve y dile a ese rey tuyo que vamos a estar teniendo una cena con la nobleza de todo el reino dentro de una semana para hacer la presentación formal- decía empujándolo hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él- estos hombres sinceramente necesitan de una mujer para que puedan hacer las cosas bien- decía quejándose para voltear a ver a Anna.

-En cuanto a ti- decía señalándolo- primero necesitas ropa y cosas jovencito, no puedes ir vestido con esos trozos de tela a los que llamas vestido; vamos a necesitar del sastre y el carpintero real de inmediato-

-Disculpe señora Hilda, pero Brandon ya llamó por ellos, Thomas se fue a esperarlos- decía Kristof interrumpiendo al ama de llaves-

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí… no solo tengo uno, sino 2 hombres guapos y jóvenes para transformar- decía con una sonrisa felina- se puede saber quien es este otro encantador joven, déjame verte- y volvía a hacer algo parecido a las observaciones que había tenido con Anna.

-Él es Kristof señora Hilda, mi mejor amigo y quien va a ser mi sirviente principal y mano derecha-decía tratando de distraer a la señora para que soltara la pobre cara de Kristof, que se veía más magullada que la suya.

-No te preocupes muchacho, tal vez no vayas a ser un rompecorazones mundial como tú querido príncipe, pero me asegurare de dejarte en un estado casi igual y por el que suspiren todas las mozas jóvenes del reino- decía soltándolo- bueno, no queda de otra que esperar a Thomas… pero no nos vayamos a aburrir, cuéntenle a estos viejos huesos un poco más acerca de ustedes muchachos- se sentaba en un sofá que había cerca a la chimenea de la habitación.

-Usted no se ve mayor que en sus 35 años señora Hilda- respondía Anna, sentándose en un sofá de frente.

-Pero que coqueto y encantador nos ha salido este príncipe no le parece joven Kristof?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa de lado- pero no gastes halagos en este vieja y más bien cuéntame como fue tu viaje?-

* * *

Los 3 se sentaron y hablaron de cómo había sido su viaje desde Arendelle, claramente omitiendo el lugar de partida y todo lo relacionado con ese lugar. Para cuando llegaron el sastre y el carpintero, la mayoría de lo que iba a ser su historia de fondo, ya había sido transmitida a la señora Hilda y se pusieron a trabajar en las medidas y todo lo que necesitara Anna. La señora Hilda a pesar de su personalidad tan extrovertida, era muy eficiente en lo que hacía y para la hora de la cena, ya tenía la mayoría de sus preparaciones hechas- el resto llegará después- les había dicho a los 2 jóvenes cuando se retiraba para que fueran a cenar.

Lacena transcurrió sin ningún hecho llamativo, excepto por el nuevo respeto con que se dirigían al príncipe y un par de miradas significativas por parte de las siervas- eres todo un donjuán- había dicho el rey con una sonrisa maliciosa luego de notar la tercera mirada que una sierva insistente le estaba dando

-Albert- había suspirado- usted sabe que no estoy interesado- terminaba comiendo un pedazo de carne que había partido.

-Yo solo decía- y entre él y Kristof se reían suavemente.

A la hora de dormir Kristof se despidió y salió por la puerta lateral del cuarto, habían acordado que para que nadie viera accidentalmente la forma femenina de Anna mientras dormía, mantendrían bajo llave su habitación en las noches y para cualquier emergencia debería llamar primero a Kristof para que él le avisara y nadie se enterara.

Sola y en su forma femenina en camisón, Anna se puso a escribirle a su hermana; el día había sido una completa locura y lleno de acontecimientos, pero ni así, pudo evitar pensar en ella y extrañarla como loca. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó a esperar.

* * *

-Olaf, puedes quedarte quieto? Me estás poniendo nerviosa amiguito- decía Elsa sentada en la ventana por donde llegaban las palomas mensajeras de Anna y vestida con el camisón de dormir.

-Pero es que no llega… dijiste que en la noche llegaba y hace rato es de noche- decía con sus brazos de ramita señalando el cielo-tengo que contarle sobre las abejas! Para que ella no se termine picando como yo- decía como la situación más de vida o muerte que había tenido.

-Ya llegará… solo se un poco más paciente, si?- decía enviándole una mirada de calma y volteando a ver de nuevo por la ventana.

-Cuando la paloma llegó Olaf se puso a saltar de arriba abajo y la reina se dispuso a leer su correo mentalmente (seguía sin entender por qué quería que las letras solo las leyera ella, pero iba a seguir su instinto por ahora)

 _Para mi querida reina,_

 _Te extraño Elsa, creo que eso es lo más importante que me ha pasado hoy. Hemos visto muchas cosas con Kristof por los alrededores, pero nada se compara con estar contigo y en casa; no creas que por esto, no estoy disfrutando el viaje, lo estoy y mucho. He aprendido tanto Elsa, tantas personas diferentes, tantas costumbres diferentes, cada descubrimientos es más y más emocionante. Dime como te fue hoy? Qué tanto has pensado en mí? Y cuánto me extrañas, estaré ansiosa esperando tú respuesta._

 _Con amor,_

 _Anna_

Elsa se había esperanzado con las primeras letras de que su hermana la extrañara tanto y tal vez decidiera volver antes de tiempo, pero luego de leerla completamente se daba cuenta de que eso no era una posibilidad aún… tal vez si hacía que Anna la extrañara todavía más, podría hacerla cambiar de opinión; así que empezó a idear un plan, pero necesitaba estar sola para llevarlo a cabo.

-Olaf ya viste cómo funciona el correo, dame tú carta y mañana tendrás tú respuesta de Anna- decía cogiendo el pergamino del hombre de nieve.

-Vale- se lo daba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Olaf, voy a … Necesitar un poco de privacidad para contestar esto, me entiendes?- decía volteándolo a mirar.

-Claro Elsa, aquí no va a entrar nadie- decía mirando la puerta cerrada.

-Me refería a ti también Olaf… no es nada personal, es solo que quiero estar sola, me haría ese favor?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Haberlo dicho antes Elsa- salía por la puerta con una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana con mi respuesta de Anna- decía y cerraba la puerta.

-Hora de trabajar- susurraba la reina y se ponía a escribir la carta, cuando la hubo terminado, amarró los pergaminos a la paloma y se fue a dormir con la carta de Anna "espero que funcione" era su último pensamiento antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

Anna casi se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba los hechos del día la habían dejado agotada, hasta que escucho el repique en la ventana. Cuando vio que habían 2 pergaminos se sorprendió, y esta dio paso a la alegría al ver que el primer pergamino era de Olaf, al parecer había tenido recientes problemas con un grupo de abejas y le recomendaba no acercarse mucho a ellas "tomada debida nota Olaf" pensaba con una sonrisa la princesa. Cuando abrió la correspondencia de su hermana, nada la había preparado para eso, a medida que leía más y más se ponía cada vez más roja y casi deja caer la carta de sus manos.

 _Para mi muy amada princesa,_

 _Obvio que te extraño un montón, cada día es difícil sin que estés a mi lado, y no soy solo yo hasta Olaf insistió en enviarte una carta él mismo; pero estoy segura de que yo soy la que más te extraña. Extraño tu risa, tus ojos, tu presencia; quisiera tenerte aquí a mi lado para abrazarte a la cama y no soltarte nunca. No quisieras también tenerme en tus brazos, para quedarnos dormidas al suave compás de nuestras respiraciones? Tú sosteniéndome de la cintura y yo con mi brazo alrededor de tú estómago, sin que nada nos separara. Voy a quedarme pensando en eso hasta irme a dormir y poder soñar contigo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Elsa_

"Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto Elsa?" se quedaba dando vueltas la princesa en su cama, muy sonrojada.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... pero Elsa es muy inocente y todavía ve su amor como amor fraternal. Tanto tiempo encerrada no la hacen entender que eso ya está fuera de los límites familiares. Pobre Anna. Nos vemos.


	11. Aviso

voy a estar ausente esta semana, regresa la historia la otra


	12. Capítulo 10

Lo sé es corto, es por falta de tiempo, trataré de compensarlo después... sigo con las actualizaciones semanales.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-"Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto Elsa?" se quedaba dando vueltas la princesa en su cama, muy sonrojada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una reina se encontraba muy felizmente dormida había ocurrido justo lo que había escrito en su carta y en estos momentos se encontraba soñando con cierta princesa pelirroja.

A varios kilómetros de distancia sucedía lo mismo en el cuarto de la princesa, pero el sueño era ligeramente más subido de tono que el de su hermana.

* * *

(En el sueño)

La princesa se encontraba recostada en su propia cama en Arendelle, era de noche y estaba esperando a su hermana para ir a dormir, cuando ella legó y se acomodó en su lugar habitual, Anna apagó la lámpara que quedaba al lado de su mesa de noche, cuando se estaba empezando a quedar dormida, sintió como su hermana apretaba más su cuerpo contra ella.

-Elsa?- la princesa pensaba que tal vez su hermana se había quedado dormida, hasta que la reina empezó a hacer círculos perezosos sobre su estómago.

-Anna, no quieres estar así conmigo?- decía lo último pegándose hasta tal punto en que sus cuerpos no se separaban ni un milímetro y con lo siguiente que dijo sus labios rozaron el cuello de la menor- así de cerca?- exhalaba lo último con un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Mmmmm- la princesa no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tampoco podía evitar las sensaciones que le estaba generando e involuntariamente sus manos se trasladaron peligrosamente cerca de la espalda baja de su hermana y empezaba a acariciar suavemente- obvio me gusta estar así contigo Elsa, más de lo que crees- terminaba lo último poniendo una mano sobre una de las redondas nalgas de su hermana "PARA! Qué estás haciendo Anna! Suelta el trasero de tú hermana en este instante!" se recriminaba interiormente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y empezaba a acariciar ese lugar.

-A-Anna- decía la reina al sentir esa mano- así de cerca quieres que estemos?...mmmm- soltaba un gemido ya que Anna había apretado suavemente la mano.

-Solo si tú quieres- decía y la empujaba hacia ella para que sus piernas quedaran entrelazadas, cuando la reina alzó la vista, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y respiraba agitadamente.

-Aah …No quieres más cerca?- decía la monarca después de un fuerte apretón y apuntaba sus labios hacia los de su hermana.

-Elsa- exhalaba como un suspiro y se acercaba igual.

-Anna… despierta-

-Qué?- abría los ojos y veía como la imagen de su hermana se empezaba a desvanecer.

-Que despiertes joder!- sentía algo frío y húmedo en la cara.

(Fin del sueño)

* * *

-Coff…coff…coff… Kristof!- seguía tosiendo la princesa- casi me ahogas, cómo se te acorre echarme agua mientras duermo? Que no ves que me puedo ahogar?!- decía completamente despierta y enojada a la vista de su mejor amigo a un lado de la cama y con un vaso de agua vacío.

-Pues no te despertabas e intenté de todo, pero cuando escuche que decías Elsa entre sueños era obvio que los métodos tradicionales no iban a funcionar- dejaba el vaso sobre una mesa- era obvio que el sueño era demasiado bueno como para querer despertar- la volteaba a mirar y sonreía maliciosamente.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando- volteaba a ver hacia otro lado y recordando lo que había soñado se sonrojó furiosamente.

-En serio?- decía moviendo las cejas y acercándose- estoy casi seguro de que si fueras hombre estarías con una tienda de campaña debajo de esas sábanas en estos momentos- y soltaba tremenda carcajada antes de salir corriendo por la amenaza de una almohada voladora y cerraba la puerta.

-Idiota!- le gritaba a la puerta cerrada y lanzaba la almohada de todos modos.

-Yo de ti esperaría un par de minutos para calmarme y ponerme el collar, ya que podría pasar que te encuentres con tú primera erección mañanera- decía volviendo a abrir y cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

-Cállate!- y se hundía aún más en la cama "de todos modos voy a esperar"

* * *

Después de un par de discusiones más entre los amigos, en espacial de Kristof molestando a Anna por lo de la mañana, se presentaron ya cambiados y arreglados para desayunar. La señora Hilda había escogido personalmente sus trajes y se había encargado de arreglar sus cabellos. Como consecuencia de ello en esta ocasión hubieron un par de desmayos por parte de las criadas al verlos pasar por los pasillos.

-Hoy es el día Andrew, ya sabes como debes comportarte, verdad?- le preguntaba el rey al príncipe.

-Claro que sí Albert, he aprendido todos los protocolos necesarios para estar en reuniones del consejo - "desde que era una niña" agregó mentalmente para sí misma.

-Bien, bien… Kristof se va tener que quedar por fuera lamentablemente, solo es permitido un siervo por reunión a menos de que haya comida, es la tradición- decía con una mirada de disculpa hacia el amigo de su "hijo".

-Entiendo… si me necesitas Andrew, voy a ir a ver como le va a Sven y a tú caballo- decía terminando de desayunar y saliendo del comedor.

-Ese es Kristof para ti- sonreía- ya no aguanta estar encerrado.

-Me pude dar cuenta- sonreía igualmente el rey.

La sala del consejo era parecida a la de Arendelle, pero en vez de estar junta la realeza, se ubicaron en ambos extremos de la mesa con el rey justo en frente de Anna a los extremos de la tabla, también había menos sillas, un total de 3, era un poco raro para la princesa ya que en la mayoría de reinos había casi siempre un total de 10, pero lo dejó pasar de momento, tenía que ver primero su sistema de gobierno.

-Su majestad, estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones pero… un extraño en el consejo es un poco… fuera de lugar, no?- decía el que parecía más anciano en la mesa y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-No, lord Aston, esto pude ser muy repentino para todos y les pido que lo traten de la mejor manera posible, pero, el joven sentado en esta mesa… será el futuro heredero del reino- decía con el rostro más solemne que pudo reunir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad para Anna, hasta que los otros 3 en el consejo se pararon y salieron por la puerta. Tanto el rey como Anna quedaron completamente confundidos por la reacción.

-Esto es normal?- decía Anna mirando confundida hacia la puerta por donde acababan de salir los lores.

-No? Tal vez?... déjame voy y lo discuto con ellos- se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta- Brandon!-

-Si majestad?- aparecía Brandon como por arte de magia.

-Quiero que reúnas a los lores de inmediato, si ponen quejas diles que en esa reunión solo seremos ellos y yo- decía haciendo un gesto final con la mano.

-Como ordene majestad- y salía con paso apresurado.

-Lo siento Andrew, pero parece que esto es algo que voy a tener que hacer solo… puedes ir y explorar los alrededores del castillo, pero no demasiado lejos, es probable que te vuelva a llamar- decía con una mirada de disculpa en la cara.

-Lo entiendo majestad- salía de la sala de juntas y se dirigía a su habitación, con suerte esperaba encontrarse con Kristof para pasar el rato.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, no encontró a a Kristof así que decidió tomar una siesta mientras tanto, por más de que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta frente a nadie, quería continuar el sueño que había estado teniendo con su amada reina por la mañana y sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Sin embargo cuando se fue a dormir, estaba indecisa si quitarse el collar o no ya que Kristof no estaba cerca, pero no quería despertar con una erección como elocuentemente su amigo había dicho que pasaría si soñaba eso con su disfraz de hombre. De tanto que lo pensó el sueño tomo la decisión por ella y se durmió con su cuerpo de hombre.

* * *

En Arendelle la reina había despertado de excelente humor, puede que acabara de iniciar con su plan, pero tenía un buen presentimiento acerca del tiempo en que Anna estaría viajando; tan concentrada estaba pensando en nuevas maneras de atraer a su princesa, que ingresó en la reunión semanal para discutir sobre su boda sin que se diera cuenta.

-Majestad, por fin terminamos de enviar todas las invitaciones tanto en su reino como en los reinos aledaños, y según lo que nos han dicho los mensajeros ha habido una reacción muy positiva acerca de la cantidad de pretendientes que puedan asistir- decía lady Elizabeth con una sonrisa en la cara- a este paso la unión con una potencia extranjera no parece un sueño… su majestad vamos a hacer de Arendelle un país aún más grande!- decía con brillo en los ojos.

-Cof cof… también es probable que su majestad escoja a alguien del interior- decía sir Kalv viendo con amenaza hacia lady Elizabeth y volteando hacia la reina terminaba- majestad pienselo, si acepta un noble dentro de su reino la verán como una reina más benévola, más abierta con sus compatriotas, ya no solo sería la princesa Anna quien tendría ese acercamiento.

-Anna? Qué ha dicho ella?- decía despertando la reina de su mundo de sueños.

-Su majestad?... estaba diciendo que se vería más abierta como la princesa Anna- decía sir Kalv un poco confundido

-Si, eso… eso es bueno, ser abierta como ella, continúen- decía la reina un poco avergonzada por no haber prestado atención todo el tiempo

-Bueno como decía…- seguía diciendo lady Elizabeth, pero la reina volvía a su mundo de sueños. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la reina daba por terminada la reunión y se dirigía hacia su estudio.

-Kai… puedes traerme un aperitivo al estudio, voy a pasar de almorzar en el comedor- decía la reina entrando a su estudio.

-Como ordene majestad, alguna otra cosa?- decía parándose en la puerta

-Si que nadie me moleste Kai… voy a estar ocupada- "Anna, quiero que vuelvas a mi"

* * *

La idea del sueño era buena... tengo demasiado sueño para seguir, será más largo a la próxima. Nos vemos.


	13. Capítulo 11

Ok, se me olvidó subirlo ayer. Frozen no me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Si que nadie me moleste Kai… voy a estar ocupada- "Anna, quiero que vuelvas a mi"

* * *

-Su alteza… su alteza despierte… por favor- decía Thomas mientras sacudía el hombro de su príncipe ligeramente.

-Mmmm… 5 minutos más….- Anna se daba la vuelta y empujaba la mano del chico de ella, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se fue a dormir, pero para ella no se sentía ni medio segundo.

-Pero el señor Kristof me mandó a buscarlo… preguntaba si va a almorzar con él o con los del consejo- decía ya un poco más que frustrado.

-Almuerzo… el almuerzo?... el almuerzo! Thomas! Que horas son?- decía parándose de un salto y corriendo hacia el baño para echarse agua a la cara y que no notaran que había estado durmiendo durante toda la mañana.

-Ya es mediodía su alteza… que le digo al señor Kristof?- decía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Antes de eso… haz hablado con el rey o con el señor Brandon?- decía volviendo a salir del baño.

-No, por qué?-

-No es nada- "el rey debe seguir discutiendo con el consejo entonces"- cuando veas al rey o al señor Brandon por algún pasillo vienes y me dices inmediatamente, vale?- decía mirando al joven

-Como ordene alteza- decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Entonces, guíame hacia donde Kristof, almorzaré con él hoy- decía dirigiéndose hacia donde el joven estaba en la puerta y le indicaba con un gesto de las manos que abriera el camino.

* * *

Kristof se encontraba en los establos, le había empezado a dar hambre desde que Thomas tardaba tanto y decidió compartir una zanahoria como usualmente lo hacía con Sven.

-Si sabes que cualquier mujer que te viera haciendo eso te encontraría asqueroso, Kristof?- decía un príncipe dirigiéndose con una sonrisa que decía que no lo decía tan en serio hacia su mejor amigo.

-Y qué… no es como que esté buscando todavía alguna mujer, y si lo estuviera, tendría que querernos tanto a mí como a Sven, somos el paquete en conjunto- decía terminando de comerse la zanahoria que tenía en la boca y con una mirada de suficiencia.

-Bueno, una cosa es que los quiera a los dos…- decía mirando fijamente e intercalando entre las bocas de Sven y Kristof-.., y otra muy diferente es que acepte los gérmenes de los 2; en serio amigo divide la comida cuando coman juntos, por el bien de tú futura vida amorosa- decía con una mirada que dejaba ver el asco que sentía porque compartieran su comida y preocupación por su amigo.

-Ah- suspiraba- lo pensaré… pero que te tomó tanto tiempo? Esa reunión del consejo iba tan mal?- decía el sirviente mientras metía a Sven en su cubículo del establo.

-No tengo idea- decía el príncipe con una mirada frustrada.

-Qué?- salía y empezaba a abrir el camino para que llegaran a una sala donde pudieran almorzar- no llevas toda la mañana en esa reunión?... Andrew sé que tú cabeza solo piensa en su majestad todo el tiempo, pero debes prestar atención en estas cosas; son importantes para el reino- decía con una mirada traviesa mientras movía las cejas.

-Idiota, no era por eso… técnicamente me echaron de la reunión cuando supieron que era el heredero- decía inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Anna- decía susurrando de forma dura- cómo que te echaron? No te pueden sacar de estas cosas… los guardias no tienen permitido sacarte de ningún lado- decía poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-Aunque estás en lo correcto, hecho que me sorprende porque tú no sabes mucho de estas cosas, ningún guardia me sacó; después del anuncio, todo el consejo se paró de su silla y salió de la sala… el rey fue a buscarlos y que reanudaran la reunión sin mí, cuando creyera conveniente dijo que me volvería a llamar- decía terminando de caminar y sentándose en la mesa en la que parecía que iban a almorzar.

-Uy, así de mal, eh?- decía Kristof recogiendo 2 platos que estaban en un carrito y colocarlos en la mesa y sentándose frente a Anna para empezar a comer- pero es obvio que gente de mayor estudio se oponga a este nombramiento repentino… es decir, para ellos eres un extraño que llegó de la nada para dirigir la casa donde ellos viven- decía metiéndose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

-Lo sé- suspiraba mientras recogía sus cubiertos- pero deberían darme la oportunidad de ganarme su confianza y demostrarles que haré de este un mejor lugar para vivir- desganada empezaba a comer.

-Sé que lo odias, pero en esta situación solo te queda ser paciente y que tanto ellos como el pueblo se vayan abriendo a ti- se metía más comida a la boca y seguía hablando- conquista tu continente una isla a la vez-

-Sabes, ese habría sido un consejo genial si no tuviera que ver la comida en tú boca mientras hablas- decía poniendo cara de disgusto- menos mal que solo estoy yo, amigo en serio que eres asqueroso, pobrecita tu mujer- decía el final con una mano en el pecho y cara de preocupación fingida.

-Jaja- sarcasmo goteaba de las palabras del nuevo siervo- no tiene nada de qué preocuparse en mi vida amorosa su alteza… más bien la suya podría tener algún momento difícil- decía mirando por encima del hombro de Anna y hacia la ventana.

-A qué te refieres?- decía volteando también a mirar por su hombro.

-Qué no es esa una paloma de hielo?- decía señalando un punto brillante por la parte de arriba que parecía chocar con el vidrio.

Efectivamente, cuando la princesa se acercó para abrir la ventana, la paloma entró inmediatamente y se posó en el hombro de Anna. La joven se puso pálida al confirmar que era una de las creaciones de su hermana "Elsa solo me habla de noche, eso acordamos… para que llegue una carta de día, algo importante debe haber pasado, espero no sea nada malo" esos eran sus pensamientos mientras corría a encerrarse en su habitación, fuera lo que fuera, parecía algo que debía tratarse con la mayor privacidad.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y le echó llave, procedió a abrir el sobre y a leerla lo más rápido que pudo. A medida que sus ojos escaneaban las palabras escritas elegantemente, su semblante cambiaba a uno más relajado, para que a los pocos segundos volviera a formársele una cara de preocupación un tanto diferente de la primera "es en serio Elsa?" pensaba una angustiada princesa.

* * *

-Y dices que Anna va a regresar antes de lo previsto?- decía un pequeño hombre de nieve con ojos esperanzados que miraban hacía la hermana mayor de la realeza de Arendelle.

El pequeño muñeco de nieve había venido a pasar el rato de nuevo con la reina para intercambiar ideas sobre lo que escribiría en su siguiente carta para la hermana menor.

-Pues… aún no estoy 100% segura de que sea así- decía la reina y volteaba a mirar por la ventana- pero tengo un buen presentimiento Olaf, ya lo verás- decía volteando a mirarlo y deteniendo unos segundos su trabajo- has pensado en lo que le quieres decir a Anna en tú correo de esta noche, verdad? Puede que te ayude a redactarlo mejor más tarde- y volvía a trabajar.

-Elsa- bajaba la mirada el pequeño hombre de nieve.

-Si?-

-…-

-Olaf?- volvía a detenerse- qué ocurre amiguito?- decía prestándole toda su atención.

-Es posible… me refiero, existe la posibilidad de que Anna no quiera volver?... ya va mucho tiempo en su viaje- decía un poco melancólico el muñeco.

-Awww, Olaf eso es imposible- decía con una pequeña sonrisa- en todas las cartas siempre dice que nos extraña; además, yo le di mucho tiempo para viajar, por eso no ha regresado- decía extendiendo la mano para alzar la mirada de su mejor amigo- ya volverá, solo debemos esperar-

-Esta bien- decía suspirando una última vez antes de volver a su estado normal de alegría- ya sé! Le voy a decir a Anna que cuando llegue le voy a compartir de mi miel… la miel es deliciosa cuando no te picas!- y salía disparados por la puerta del estudio para empezar con su carta.

-Bueno, parece que no quiere que le ayude… hora de volver al trabajo- la reina se ponía de nuevo a escribir en su estudio.

* * *

Knock, knock

-Brandon, estas aquí?- tocaba desde la puerta el príncipe.

-Alteza- decía una voz desde su lado- este no es lugar para que usted ande paseando, son las dependencias de los siervos del castillo- decía una criada desconocida para el príncipe.

-Lo sé, lo sé- decía con una mano detrás de su cuello- de por casualidad has visto a Brandon? Necesito hablar de algo con él y no logro encontrarlo- decía un poco más serio.

-Lo siento su alteza, por aquí no lo hemos visto desde esta mañana… por lo general se encuentra en las salas que ocupa su majestad al trabajar en estas horas del día, tal vez lo logre encontrar por allá- finalizaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero de por esos lados vengo- decía agachando la cabeza y susurrando.

-Disculpe, dijo algo?- preguntaba desconcertada la criada.

-Nada, nada- daba una sonrisa incómoda y se disponía a devolverse por donde vino- de todos modos muchas gracias… esto, cuál era su nombre?-

-Irina, alteza- decía con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bonito nombre, entonces, gracias por tu ayuda Irina, nos vemos- empezaba a caminar hacia el ala real.

-Nos vemos alteza- sacudía un poco los dedos a forma de despedida.

La princesa llegó a su habitación y cerró de nuevo la puerta, quería pensar ahora que estaba más calmada sobre lo que le había escrito su hermana "bueno Anna, qué quieres hacer?... no tienes algún plan para casos de emergencia como estos? …piensa" el príncipe daba vueltas en su cama sin darse cuenta que su mejor amigo se acercaba.

-Anna!- le gritaba casi al oído cuando se había sentado también en la cama.

-Ahhh!- caía de la cama y se asomaba por el lateral- Kristof! Idiota! No me puedes decir así aquí con ese volumen, nos van a descubrir- decía dándoles una mirada asesina desde su lugar en el suelo mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Y qué importa que nos descubran!- decía en voz alta- saliste como alma que lleva el diablo en medio del almuerzo y cuando me acerqué a tú habitación saliste corriendo con cara de pánico desde ella… qué ha pasado en Arendelle? Es grave?- decía, y en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación y el miedo, prácticamente gritaba por ellos "están nuestras familias bien?"

-Qué? No, no ha pasado nada grave…- se detenía por un momento y lo pensaba mejor-… bueno nada grave para los demás, tal vez si es grave para mí- decía frunciendo el seño.

-Por qué, pasó algo con Elsa? Conoció a alguien?- Kristof deducía que lo único que podría alterar a Anna de esa manera, tendría que ver con la decisión de rey de Elsa- hey, estas cosas pasan sabes; aún tienes oportunidad en el baile, no lo pueden cancelar a mitad de camino- decía ofreciendo la mano para que Anna se levantara y dándole ánimos con una sonrisa.

-Pues no, tampoco es eso- decía levantándose del suelo.

-Entonces?- no entendía la preocupación de Anna para nada.

-Pues en la carta que me envió no dice nada de eso, solo que me extraña un montón y que si podemos modificar un poco nuestro plan de viaje- decía mirando el piso.

-Yo no veo el problema aún- decía Kristof volviéndose a acomodar sentado en la cama.

-Pues no sería tan malo si esa modificación no la incluyera a ella- decía sentándose en una silla cercana a la ventana.

-Espera, qué? No puede ser serio, la reina te dijo que va a hacer eso- más o menos Kristof lograba captar la idea de la reina.

-Por eso me fui a buscar a Brandon, él es el único que sabría si la reunión del consejo ya haya terminado-

-Pues me voy a buscarlo- decía Kristof poniéndose de pie.

-Es inútil, no lo he visto en todo el lugar… mi única esperanza es que Thomas lo haya encontrado, él conoce más el castillo que yo- volvía a suspirar la princesa.

-Hey, no es el fin del mundo, solo tenemos que preguntar y listo, todo solucionado- decía kristof levantándose para poner una mano en el hombro de la princesa.

-Lo sé… pero ahorita no tengo una muy buena imagen con los del consejo, creo… no les va a hacer ninguna gracia mi pedido-

-Al menos con esto sabemos que lo de la impulsividad viene de familia- decía riéndose un poco Kristof- puede que la misma noche en que Elsa te "conozca" puedas hacer que se casen-

-Idiota, Elsa no es así…- se ponía a pensar más seriamente-… que la habrá hecho tomar esa decisión?-

-Aunque estoy seguro de que no me lo vas a creer, soy firmemente creyente de que Elsa te ama- se acercaba al oído para susurrarle- Anna y Elsa sentadas en un árbol be-sán-do-sé- auch! eso duele- finalizaba con una risa traviesa y sobándose la oreja.

-No digas bobadas sino quieres que te la vuelva a pellizcar- decía con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-Entonces como me explicas que Elsa quiera unirse a nosotros unos días en nuestro viaje?- finalizaba cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

También soy de la opinión de Anna que Elsa no es tan impulsiva... pero en los inicios vemos como Elsa se deja llevar por los caprichos de su hermana, así que era obvio que no aguantara todo el viaje para volver a ver a Anna. Es todo por ahora, nos vemos.


	14. Capítulo 12

Ok, no abandoné la historia, solo diré que a mi computador se le dio la gana de morir y la persona que lo arregló no pudo ser más lenta porque era físicamente imposible.

Frozen no me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Entonces como me explicas que Elsa quiera unirse a nosotros unos días en nuestro viaje?- decía cruzándose de brazos Kristof.

* * *

Encontrar a Brandon o al rey tomó un par de horas más (incluso cuando Kristof se unió a la búsqueda luego de insistir tanto) y cuando le expresaron que querían salir la otra semana por un asunto urgente que se les había presentado, extrañamente el rey estuvo de acuerdo casi de inmediato. Cuando Anna le había preguntado cómo le había ido en la reunión, desestimó la pregunta y le dijo que no debía preocuparse por ello y que antes de que partiera se presentara ante el pueblo como su nuevo príncipe.

Esa misma noche Anna le contestó que la otra semana estarían en un país cercano para que la reina no se alejara mucho de Arendelle y pudiera visitarla un par de días, también contestó la carta de Olaf y su importante descubrimiento acerca de la miel. Luego de haber recibido respuesta de su hermana (algo subida de tono para ser solo fraternal, le decía una pequeña parte de su mente a la princesa) se quitó el collar y procedió a dormir.

* * *

Un par de días después…

-Anna, despierta- decía Kristof moviendo el hombro de la princesa- hoy es el día de la presentación- decía lo último sacudiendo más fuerte.

-Y a quien presentan?- decía una adormilada princesa tratando de alejarse de la mano que le fastidiaba su sueño.

-Pues a ti idiota- decía soltando unas risitas, ver como se despertaba la princesa siempre era entretenido para el nuevo siervo- el gallardo y súper apuesto Andrew va a ser presentado como el nuevo heredero de Aland, y cientos de jovencitas caerán desmayadas a la vista de su nuevo príncipe; ya las puedo escuchar a coro cuando te vean… ANDREW, ANDREW- decía poniendo sus manos alrededor de la boca para hacer el efecto de que sonara como una gran masa de gente.

-Kristof, no seas tan gracioso tan temprano- decía con cara de palo mirando a su amigo

-Pero es verdad… lástima por esa fila de corazones rotos que vas a dejar en tú conquista hacia tú hermana…pero- una sonrisa maliciosa se levantaba en el rostro del cosechador de hielo y flexionaba los brazos- puede que algunas afortunada encuentran consuelo en este magnifico ejemplar- decía posando más

-Tu?¡ jajaja… magnifico?¡ jajajaja- decía la princesa retorciéndose en su cama

-Ya lo verás Anna querida, las muchachas harán cola para el segundo tipo más apuesto en todo Adlai y Arendelle- decía cruzando los brazos completamente convencido- y ya apúrate que se nos hace tarde-

-Bueno, bueno, qué humor- decía colocándose el collar y alistándose.

-Por cierto, cuando partimos para pasear con tú hermana?- decía mirando por la ventanas mientras el príncipe se cambiaba tras un vestidor.

-Pues le contesté entonces que en una semana nos veríamos en un pueblos intermedio entre Arendelle y Adlai… deberíamos partir a más tardar esta noche, así que mientras estoy en mi presentación ve alistando las cosas para 1 semana de viaje- decía terminando y saliendo por la puerta.

-Vale, nos vemos al almuerzo donde siempre- también salía, pero se desviaba hacia los establos.

La presentación con el pueblo, según lo que le habían dicho Brandon y el rey, iba a consistir primero por un largo discurso dictaminado por el rey, para explicar las circunstancias de la aparición repentina de un heredero y el por qué se había mantenido en secreto hasta ahora, luego Andrew haría un juramento solemne en una rodilla frente a su padre y se le entregaría una espada y un símbolo como un broche que representara su herencia, luego el mismo Andrew daría un discurso hacia su pueblo. Todo esto se llevaría a cabo en la plaza central de la ciudad para que todo el mundo viera.

-Estas listo?- preguntaba el rey ya sentado en su montura esperando a que abrieran las puertas del castillo; estaba vestido de manera elegante y una corona de tamaño mediano ocupaba su cabeza.

-Nací más que listo Albert- decía el príncipe tratando de transmitir una confianza que no sentía debido a los nervios y agarrando más fuerte su montura.

-Ese es el espíritu muchacho- decía volteándose e ignorando la lucha interna de su primogénito- abran las puertas!- mandaba a sus soldados.

-Puertas abriéndose!- gritaban algunos soldados mientras la puerta principal subía para dar paso a la procesión real.

La procesión real tardó menos de media hora en llegar a la plaza, y todo sucedió tal como había dicho el rey, pero el príncipe no dejaba de tener una sensación incómoda con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No sé Kristof, es como si todo el rato hubiera sido observado- decía el príncipe mientras cortaba su carne.

-Obvio que estaba siendo observado- decía masticando y tragando- ese era el punto de que te presentaras, para que todos vieran tu cara- decía apuñalando otro gran pedazo de comida y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Pues si, pero no… me sentí incómodo, y eso nunca había pasado cuando he dado discursos antes- decía también comiendo.

-Ay ya, tú lo que quieres es presumir que todas las doncellas no te quitaban el ojo, verdad?- decía moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y apuntándole al príncipe con un tenedor- oh pobre príncipe Andrew siendo acosado por un montón de mujeres- decía melodramáticamente.

-Que no es eso Kristof- decía sonrojado y mirando para otro lado- hablando de mujeres, ya hiciste todos los preparativos del viaje?- decía reanudando su comida.

-Qué? Tan ansioso por ver a la tuya?- decía volviendo a comer.

-Ella no es mía… no la menciones como un objeto- decía mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Ush, pero que delicado… si, su alteza, todo está listo para que partamos en la tarde- decía metiendo aún más comida.

-Genial- decía terminando y levantándose de la mesa- voy a buscar al rey para avisarle que nos vamos en la tarde- decía caminando hacia la puerta-…y amigo, a la próxima traga antes de hablar si? Eso fue asqueroso- decía saliendo.

-Lo repito, que delicado- decía el recolector de hielo terminándose su comida.

* * *

En la oficina de la reina en Arendelle, varios miembros del consejo estaban discutiendo acerca de los últimos planes de su majestad mientras esperaban que volviera de su almuerzo.

-Y estás segura de eso?- preguntaba sir Kalv sentado en una silla y en sus manos con una lista de lo que parecían ser nombres.

-Lo estoy completamente- respondía Lady Sigrid- uno de mis informantes aseguró escuchar al muñeco de nieve hablando de eso.

-Por muy buenas que sean sus fuentes Lady Sigrid- continuaba sir Kalv- no creo que su majestad tenga en mente hacer eso… aún tenemos muchas cosas para planear y el baile está a menos de un mes- decía levantando la lista- es más, vine a discutir con su majestad acerca de las respuestas de las invitaciones que mandó para la nobleza-

-Yo también vine por eso- contestaba Lady Elizabeth con otro pergamino en sus manos- varios reinos han dado su contestación-

-Pues esperemos que solo sean desvaríos del muñeco entonces- decía un poco de mal genio- no creo que nadie se ponga contento si toda la familia real se vuelve ausente justo antes de un evento tan importante-

-Y qué clase de evento sería ese?- decía una cuarta figura que ingresaba por la puerta.

-Pues el baile, no? Es el primer paso en la búsqueda del pretendiente- decía la espía empezando a masajearse la nariz y cerrando los ojos- su majestad no podría ser tan imprudente-

-No veo como eso sería una imprudencia Lady Sigrid- decía una mujer con ojos de hielo mientras se paraba frente a su líder de espías- y es más un asunto personal que no debería ser de la incumbencia de nadie- decía bajando un poco la temperatura para demostrar más su enojo.

-Su majestad!- se paraban los 3 concejales y hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-Vayamos directo al grano concejales, cuál es el problema?- decía tomando asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio, mientras los otros 3 buscaban sillas para sentarse al frente.

-Majestad quería confirmarlo primero con usted, es verdad?- preguntaba la espía.

-Ya que al parecer es inútil tener un poco de privacidad en este castillo, voy a tener que confirmar sus investigaciones lady Sigrid- decía la reina con una expresión cansada.

-Pero majestad, y el baile? Aún hay muchas cosas que faltan organizar- decía con un poco de alarma el único hombre de la habitación.

-El baile sigue igual sir Kalv, confío que en mi ausencia usted pueda solucionar cualquier pormenor que se presente y para que tenga más tranquilidad, no pienso ausentarme de mi reino por más de 10 días, cualquier imprevisto grave lo podremos discutir a mi regreso y creo que habrá tiempo de sobra para solucionarlo- decía con la voz más de negocios que tenía.

-Ausentarse del reino?- decía lady Elizabeth- podría saber hacía donde se dirige majestas? Podemos enviar algún mensajero al reino a donde vaya para que estén listos para recibirla- decía buscando papel y tinta mientras se paraba para ir a buscarlos.

-Eso no será necesario lady Elizabeth, este es un viaje de placer, no de negocios- decía mirando por la ventana- quiero tener unos días para mí antes de los acontecimientos venideros-

-Y ya ha escogido los guardias que la van a acompañar? Me gustaría sugerir un par de mi propio escuadrón para una mayor seguridad- decía la espía

-Eso tampoco será necesario Lady Sigrid, es un viaje que quiero hacer de incógnito y no creo que vayan a haber problemas con respecto a mi seguridad- decía la reina con una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

-Pero majestad, reconsidérelo hay muchos bandidos en los alrededores de los reinos, para que una persona vaya sola por ahí, es muy imprudente en mi opinión- decía lady Sigrid mientras los otros 2 concejales asentían.

-Eso no es necesario, aunque agradezco su preocupación por mi bienestar creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo sola por unos cuantos días- volvía a enfriar la habitación y creaba un copo de nieve en la palma de la mano- no deben olvidar que cualquier atacante se estaría enfrentado a la reina de hielo señores- contra eso los concejales no tenían nada y se quedaron en sus puestos en silencio- ahora, si eso era todo lo que querían decirme me voy a retirar, tengo que empacar porque me voy hoy- decía poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero majestad y las listas? Lady Elizabeth y yo venimos a confirmar el número de personas que ya dijeron que si iban a venir- decía el concejal parándose y mostrando su pergamino.

-Estoy segura que en el trascurso de estos días llegaran más contestaciones, volveré a revisarlas cuando regrese- abría la puerta- si me disculpan- y salía por la puerta.

* * *

La princesa Anna llevaba casi 2 horas buscándolo, pero sin encontrar al rey de nuevo "esto definitivamente es raro, dónde se mete todo el mundo cuando más lo necesito?" por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver una cara conocida por un pasillo.

-Irina!- decía trotando hacia la criada.

-Su alteza- daba una pequeña reverencia- en qué le puedo ayudar?- decía un poco sonrojada.

-Has visto al rey o a Brandon?- decía acercándose un poco más

-N-no su alteza- decía apartando la mirada hacia el piso- ya le ha preguntado a Thomas alteza?

-No, pero es una gran idea- se acercaba y trataba de mirar la cara de la sierva- estás bien Irina?- ponía su mano en la frente- te ves roja

-Estoy bien alteza- saltaba ante el contacto y daba un paso atrás- si me disculpa, tengo cosas por hacer- y con eso se alejaba.

-Eso fue raro… bueno, vamos a llamar a Thomas entonces- emprendía el camino hacia su propia habitación.

Cuando la princesa llegó a su habitación, llamó de inmediato a Thomas para que él encontrara al rey, no tardó media hora cuando recibió un mensaje de parte del rey de que estaba ocupado y que si lo estaba buscando para salir, él ya le había dicho a los guardias de las puertas para que lo dejaran pasar sin preguntar. Anna mandó una contestación rápida con Thomas como despedida y fue a buscar a Kristof para salir de inmediato.

-Vamos Kristof, toda esta búsqueda nos retrasó- decía el príncipe jalando a su siervo mientras se dirigían hacia los establos.

-Ey, tranquilo- decía tratando de frenar al príncipe en su carrera- no estamos tan retrasados, todavía nos quedan 2 días de viaje- se detenía cuando llegaban con Sven y cruzaba los brazos mientras levantaba una ceja- por qué el afán?-

-Afán? Ninguno… solo no quiero que nos retrasemos más- decía apartando la mirada hacia cualquier parte menos en la cara de su amigo.

-Oh- desplegaba una gran sonrisa maliciosa- no me digas que todo esto es por ver a la reina, es eso verdad?- empezaba a picar los lados de la princesa.

-Jaja que chistoso Kristof- sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra que salía de su boca- no es por las razones que crees… este es el primer viaje que Elsa va a hacer sola y quiero llegar antes que ella para que no se preocupe- decía con una mirada tímida hacia el suelo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Andrew, vamos a llegar a tiempo- decía poniendo una mano en el hombro del príncipe.

-Yo sé, pero entre más rápido menos tiempo ella va a estar sola… me preocupa un poco, con todos los bandidos que hay por los alrededores- decía aún con la mirada baja.

-En serio?- decía de nuevo cruzando los brazos- hablamos de tú hermana Anna- susurraba la última parte- ella es la reina de hielo! La última cosa que debes de preocuparte es por su seguridad- finalizaba con una sonrisa y se montaba en Sven- pero de todos modos vamos, estoy casi seguro de que mis palabras solo caerán en oídos sordos hasta que veamos a su majestad-

-Yo sé que ella puede cuidar de sí misma Kristof- decía también montándose en su propio caballo- solo…. Vámonos, si?- decía empezando a salir de los establos.

-Como usted diga su alteza- decía en un tono burlón mientras empezaba a seguirlo "estás tan enamorada Anna" soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

Para evitar la publicidad de su propia salida, la reina hizo arreglos durante el día dejando encargados del castillo a Kai y Gerda; y a su consejo del reino. También escuchó parte de sus concejos y terminó decidiendo que saldría de noche con una capa que ocultara la mayoría de sus características reconocibles. Aunque al inicio estaba en contra, permitió que Olaf se uniera en su viaje pero manteniendo su distancia y caminando por los bosques contiguos para que nadie en el camino lo viera (ocultar un muñeco de nieve era un tanto difícil por más capas que le pusieran) la reina internamente esperaba que Olaf fuera suficiente distracción para Kristof y Sven mientras ella trataba de convencer a su hermana.

A lo largo de sus días de viaje la reina se mantuvo en contacto con la princesa para saber los progresos de su recorrido y el punto exacto donde se iban a reunir, en la primera noche decidió establecer un pequeño fuerte de hielo para pasar la noche dentro del bosque; así contaría con la compañía de Olaf y nadie vería su magia, además no había ningún animal lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su hielo si ella quería. Lo volvió a hacer la segunda noche.

* * *

-Dónde exactamente debemos llegar?- preguntaba Kristof, por quinta vez consecutiva

-A la salida del siguiente pueblo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- decía con el ceño fruncido la princesa.

-Entonces me dices por qué no estamos haciendo la tienda para acampar?- extendía los brazos para dar un efecto dramático- si no te has dado cuenta ya es de noche y el pueblo queda a 5 horas de aquí-

-Si llegamos al pueblo, no va a ser necesario acampar, podemos alquilar habitación en alguna posada y nos ahorra el tiempo de empacar y desempacar todo mañana- decía tratando de hacer notar su punto de vista a su terco amigo.

En opinión del cosechador de hielo, la princesa se estaba acelerando por nada, ya que lo más probable era que llegaran al punto de reunión y la reina tardara horas en llegar. Con el afán con que emprendieron el viaje, la princesa había olvidado empacar sus cosas y alguna sierva había hecho la maleta; lo que significaba que solo tenía trajes de hombre para vestir y para que la gente no la viera raro, se había dejado el collar durante todo el camino, por esta razón quería llegar antes que su hermana al lugar, solo allí se quitaría el collar y mientras se transformaba, esperaba que la reina no la viera. Ya pensaría una buena excusa por su ropa desaparecida y nueva.

Llegaron poco después de media noche al pueblo y para la incredulidad del cosechador de hielo, aún había posadas atendiendo a esas horas. Pidieron habitación y a primera hora del día fue arrancado vilmente de su hermoso sueño de belleza por una paranoica princesa según su humilde opinión.

-Listo llegamos- decía Kristof bajándose de Sven y mirando a todas partes- y ni rastros de tu hermana en varios kilómetros a la redonda- extendía los brazos.

-Vale, vale, tal vez me pude dejar llevar un poco- decía mientras se quitaba el collar, lo guardaba y se adentraba al bosque que quedaba cerca del camino- voy a esperar que pase la transformación entre estos árboles, tú mientras tanto vigila y gritas si notas a alguien-

-Y quién va a estar por estos caminos desolados a estas horas- se encogía un poco y acariciaba sus brazos- aún siento el frío de la madrugada-

-No exageres- continuaba caminando y alzaba al final un poco la voz- tú trabajas con hielo, debería de amar el frío-

-La que debe amarlo eres tú- gritaba por el lugar donde había visto desaparecer a la princesa- después de todo te le vas a proponer!- esperaba un momento a la contestación y no escuchaba nada- me estás escuchando Anna!- volvía a gritar sin respuesta

La princesa se había quedado quieta mirando con grandes ojos abiertos al refugio hecho de hielo, pero eso no fue lo que detuvo sus pasos, aunque las creaciones de su hermana siempre le hayan tomado el aliento; lo que la hizo detener fue la figura que con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos miraba en shock como la apariencia de la princesa cambiaba.

-Anna?-

* * *

No prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de subir los capítulos que faltan más seguido, sino, será como siempre una vez a la semana. Espero les guste.


	15. Capítulo 13

Bueno el primer capítulo adelantado de mi publicación semanal. Frozen no me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Anna?-

* * *

La noche anterior

-Olaf?- preguntaba la reina luego de haber terminado de construir su refugio y sentándose cerca del fuego que había creado el muñeco de nieve (cosa que le parecía muy interesante, porque ella misma no tenía idea de como hacerlo)

-Si Elsa?- decía acomodándose y sentándose al lado de ella

-Yo, tengo más o menos, una cosa… se podría decir que es como un plan, entiendes?- trataba de explicar mientras hacía gestos con sus manos para tratar de darse a entender.

-Si, y?- miraba expectante el muñeco.

-Y ya sabes que voy a necesitar mucho tiempo con Anna para llevar a cabo mi plan, verdad?- decía todavía más nerviosa.

-Si, y?- seguía mirando.

-Y la idea es que la pueda convencer de volver con nosotros, pero creo que tal vez Sven y Kristof podrían…- no sabía como ponerlo-… estar más o menos en el camino de mi plan- trataba de no hacerlo sonar tan malo, pero no encontraba una forma de que no sonara así.

-Si, y?- seguía sin entender.

-Necesito que me hagas ese favor Olaf- decía la reina mirándolo atentamente y esperando que el muñeco entendiera, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió.

-Claro Elsa, cuenta conmigo, les voy a decir a Kristof y Sven que nos ayuden a convencer a Anna si vamos todos juntos, de seguro que no va a decir que no- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-No Olaf- la reina suspiraba- lo que necesito es estar a solas con Anna, si? Quiero que mantengas lejos a ellos 2- decía de nuevo mirándolo.

-Por qué?- preguntaba, en su mente pensaba que entre más fueran mejor.

-Porque es parte del plan, lo harías por mi Olaf?- decía ya con una mirada de súplica en sus ojos.

-Claro Elsa, yo les digo que quieres tiempo a solas con Anna- decía con una sonrisa el individuo helado.

-Si, eso es… bueno, trata de no hacerlo tan directamente, no quiero que sientan como que no los quiero allí- "aunque eso es exactamente lo que quieres" le decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza a la reina.

-Tranquila, déjamelo todo a mí, yo soy tu muñeco de nieve para este trabajo- decía parándose y tomando una postura militar- tendré éxito en la misión-

-Y Olaf, no quiero que nadie se entere del motivo real del viaje- decía con una pequeña risita, pues le hacia gracia la pose del saludo militar del muñeco.

-Nadie se va a enterar...- se detenía a pensarlo-… enterarse de qué?-

-Ay Olaf- suspiraba la reina.

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche, con la reina explicándole el muñeco de nieve sus motivos de viaje y dándole más instrucciones para que cumpliera bien su pedido. Cuando se retiró a dormir ya era bien entrada la noche y tardó un buen rato en quedarse dormida, porque no podía dejar de pensar que en unas cuantas horas, se podría reunir de nuevo con su hermana, y eso la ponía feliz y un tanto ansiosa.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó unos pasos que sonaban como pisadas de ser humano fuera de su refugio (ella podía distinguirlas de las pisadas del muñeco de nieve después de tanto tiempo) y luego la inconfundible voz de Olaf.

-Anna?-

Cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana, el corazón hizo un pequeño salto y se apresuró a salir de su refugio.

-Olaf, viste a Anna?- decía con una sonrisa ya puesta en la cara.

-Ehh…no?- decía el muñeco mirando hacia algún punto en el horizonte detrás de la reina y con cara confundida.

-No?- la sonrisa se volvía más pequeña- entonces por qué la llamaste?- se volteaba a mirar detrás de ella al punto donde miraba el muñeco- está por allá?- decía señalando donde miraba y trataba de entrecerrar los ojos para mirar mejor.

-No! Elsa!- decía el muñeco corriendo hacia la reina y tratando de apartar su mirada de ese punto- estaba… practicando? si! Eso era, yo practicaba para cuando viera a Anna- decía moviendo sus brazos de ramita.

-Seguro?- trataba de volver a mirar.

-Si, seguro seguro, mejor vamos a seguir, puede que Anna ya nos esté esperando- jalaba a la reina.

-Está bien- decía deshaciendo su refugio de hielo y siguiendo al muñeco- aunque todavía es muy temprano Olaf, creo que pueden tardar un par de horas en llegar- las voces se iban volviendo cada vez más lejanas.

-Eso, estuvo cerca- salía una aterrada princesa de detrás de un árbol- tengo que hablar un momento a solas con Kristof, para que le explique todo a Olaf sin que Elsa se entere- decía sentándose en el piso, mientras los últimos vestigios de su transformación pasaba; cuando estuvo completamente segura de que era una niña, fue detrás de su hermana y el pequeño individuo.

* * *

Kristof estaba recostado esperando que la princesa saliera del bosque, cuando escucho pasos que venían de los arboles fue a dar la vuelta con una sonrisa para seguirse burlando de la princesa, pero todo lo que fuera a decir quedó atorado en su garganta cuando vio a la reina salir seguida del muñeco de nieve.

-Majestad- hacía una pequeña reverencia- usted está ya aquí?- decía confundido

-Kristof, tiempo sin vernos- decía mirando más allá de la cosechadora- donde está Anna?-

-Anna?- "cierto, Anna está en el bosque… será que se vieron? Pero entonces ellas habrían salido juntas, no?"- ella, pues verá, ella está…- decía mirando hacia todas partes, no podía mandar a la reina de nuevo al bosque y que se encontrara con la princesa en plena transformación.

-Pasó algo?- la temperatura empezaba a bajar, una vez que la reina empezaba a pensar lo peor.

-Qué?! No! Majestad- decía levantando las manos para tratar de calmarla- no ha pasado nada malo a ella si es lo que piensa- decía lo último con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Entonces?- empezaba a fruncir el ceño un poco- donde está mi hermana Kristof?-

-Pues…- se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello mientras pensaba en varias excusas para la ausencia de la princesa- ella está… está…-

-Elsa!- gritaba una voz que venía del bosque.

Sin esperar a que el cosechador de hielo dijera nada más, la reina dio media vuelta y se volvió a internar en el bosque desde donde había escuchado esa familiar voz, por más de que no quería preocuparse, no iba a estar tranquila hasta que viera de nuevo a su princesa. Se detuvo cuando de detrás de un árbol grueso apareció la princesa.

-Elsa!- decía con una sonrisa de mil mega vatios mientras corría hacia su hermana y la envolvía en sus brazos para terminar alzándola un poco y darle una vuelta en el aire.

-Anna!- contestaba la reina con una gran sonrisa mientras ponía sus brazos en los hombros de su hermana y se dejaba elevar para girar.

-Dioses, como te echaba de menos- decía la princesa volviendo a poner a su hermana en los pies y alejándose un poco para ver la cara sonriente de la reina, se detenía a abrir los ojos grande "ella se ve hermosa, más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi"

-Y yo a ti Anna- decía también alejándose para mirar a la princesa "ella se ve ten guapa en esos pantalones… espera pantalones?" la reina abría también los ojos para contemplar sorprendida a su hermana- estas … estas preciosa Anna- decía con un poco de color rojo en las mejillas.

-Gracias- decía sonrojándose de igual manera- pero tú estás hermosa… no quiero decir que no lo estabas antes, porque siempre lo has sido solo que ahora te vez todavía más hermosa de lo que eras- "genial Anna, sigues sin saber dar un cumplido" decía recriminándose en la cabeza la princesa.

-Gracias- se sonrojaba aún más la reina "ella cree que soy hermosa" es en lo único que pensaba.

-Si- volvía a sonreírle a su hermana, y apretaba su agarre en la cintura de la reina.

"Me quiere besar?" era el pensamiento de la reina cuando sentía el apretón extra en su cintura, cosa que había notado en sus últimas interacciones con su hermana cuando le quería besar la mejilla. Así que siguiendo este pensamiento se acercó más hacia la princesa y bajaba los párpados a cada segundo.

"Elsa?" la princesa veía como la reina entrecerraba los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella "yo la puedo besar, verdad?... en el viaje he visto a familias que se besan en los labios como si nada, Elsa no pensará nada de ello, verdad?" pensaba la princesa mientras se inclinaba hacia la reina, pero esta vez apuntando directamente sus labios hacia los labios de su hermana "quiero besarla" y con este último pensamiento acercaba sus labios a los de su hermana para besarla directamente "pero en Arendelle no es una costumbre" una parte remota de su cerebro le decía, "tienes que explicarle eso a la reina antes de hacerlo" y por tanto que quería desobedecer a su cerebro, este tenía razón y a pocos centímetro de su hermana, desvió el beso para colocarlo en la esquina de la boca de su hermana como la vez anterior.

Inconscientemente, la reina había visto la dirección de la boca de su hermana y se había preparado para besarla, pero cuando vio la desviación un pequeño suspiro de decepción salió de su boca, tan pequeño que la princesa no se dio cuenta y la reina lo olvidó cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de su hermana en una parte de sus propios. Volvió a sentir el escalofrió que le recorrió la ultima vez, pero ella quería más, así que apretó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la princesa para que no se fuera a separar y poco a poco empezó a mover los propios.

Anna no se esperaba eso y como respuesta empezó a imitar los movimientos de su hermana inconscientemente dirigiéndose más hacia el centro. Iba despacio sin entender completamente lo que hacía, pero incapaz de detenerse, ya que su hermana parecía más bien que lo disfrutaba y con el paso de los segundos era obvio que ninguna se iba a separar. Cada vez estaba más cerca, pero trataba de detenerse mientras todo su cerebro le gritaba para que lo hiciera, hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido que salía de la zona que todavía no había cubierto sus labios; en ese momento su cerebro se apagó y ya no lo pudo resistir más, se iba a mover para besar completamente los labios de su hermana como si no hubiera mañana.

-Su majestad! Anna! Dónde están?- esos fueron los gritos de Kristof que se acercaban desde donde había perseguido a la reina.

A pesar de que la princesa escuchó la voz de su amigo, ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que estaba haciendo, besar a su hermana en estos momentos era todo lo que la princesa podía pensar y era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a su hermana y era físicamente imposible para ella detenerse, así que con sus labios completamente cubriendo los labios de su hermana, siguió moviéndolos lentamente.

La reina no se quedaba atrás, y aunque se había avergonzado como loca por ese sonido que produjo, lo olvidó totalmente al sentir a su hermana besándola en los labios completamente y ella correspondía en lo mejor de sus capacidades. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar y cuando la falta de aire la empezaba a marear se soltó de los labios de su hermana con los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía sus frentes unidas y jadeaba pesadamente para recuperar el aire.

La princesa había desconectado completamente su cerebro y estaba en un estado igual al de su hermana, cuando escuchó como unos pasos que se acercaban se alejó del abrazo y cogió la mano de su hermana.

-Sígueme- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se adentraba aún más al bosque, no quería acabar con el momento, ya se había restringido a si misma bastante.

-A dónde vamos?- preguntaba la reina aún aturdida por el beso que se habían dado pero siguiéndola de todos modos.

La princesa no contestó, no sabía qué decir, no pensaba en esos momentos; lo único que sabía es que quería seguir besando a la diosa rubia que tenía en su mano y quería que nadie las interrumpiera esta vez. Se detuvo cuando encontró un árbol lo suficientemente grande para taparlas a ambas y se sentó entre unas raíces lo suficientemente grandes que las cubrirían por los lados, cuando estuvo satisfecha con su posición, volteó a mirar a la reina de hielo sonrojada que aún sostenía en su mano y tirando de esta, la instó a que se sentara en su regazo.

La reina entendió lo que la princesa quería y se sentó de lado en sus piernas sin perder el contacto visual, no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que ninguna de las dos quería detenerlo, así que apenas estuvo sentada cómodamente en el regazo de la princesa volvió a envolver sus brazos en su cuello, mientras sentía como unos brazos serpenteaban por su cintura y volvía a cerrar los ojos y conectar los labios con su princesa.

La hermana menor cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir esos labios y apretó aún más la cintura. Este beso no se sentía como los anteriores, había un permiso tácito en el comportamiento corporal de la reina que dejaría a la princesa hacer lo que quisiera, así que el beso tenía más pasión y sus movimientos eran más fuertes; en un momento dado los labios de la princesa atraparon el labio superior de la reina y apretaron, lo que generó que un pequeño jadeo saliera de la boca de la reina.

Sentía demasiado calor, la reina sentía prácticamente que se estaba derritiendo y la estaba rodeando un calor como ningún otro que había sentido antes y no era para nada desagradable, su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería más, solo que no sabía que era ese más y solo apuntó a besar con más fuerza generando jadeos ya no solo de ella sino de ambas y encontró que ese sonido le encantaba así que se esforzó por generarlo tanto como pudiera.

Anna siempre había sido una niña inquieta, sin nunca quedarse quieta en la mayoría de las situaciones de su vida, y aunque en la mayoría de sus clases sus tutores consideraban esto como un problema, en estos momentos la reina lo veía como la mejor cualidad de su princesa ya que no pudo dejar sus manos quietas y las suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando en su espalda se sentían fenomenal.

Elsa siempre había tenido un buen autocontrol, tantos años practicándolo para poder controlar sus poderes habían formado una reina que era capaz de controlar la mayoría de sus reacciones y siempre tuviera una apariencia de serenidad y calma. Por eso, el hecho de que esta reina estoica se estuviera retorciendo y jadeando entre sus piernas mientras la besaba, la estaba volviendo loca y tuvo que sacar fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma, para poder ir deteniendo sus besos poco a poco, volverlos más lentos hasta que solo fueran picotazos y al final se quedaran con sus frentes pegadas, los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

La princesa fue la primera en procesar lo que había pasado "qué hice?" pensaba con terror, quería correr , pero el hecho de que su hermana estaba sentada aún en sus piernas se lo impedía y ella no quería empeorar la cosas empujándola al piso y que se enojara más "ella debe estar furiosa, ese de seguro fue su primer beso y yo se lo robé… tengo que solucionarlo, de alguna manera" pensaba frenética.

-Lo siento!- fueron las primeras palabras que pudo decir y cuando sintió las gotas de hielo derretido correr por sus manos soltó a su hermana como si el vestido fuera de fuego y se cubrió los ojos- Elsa! Tu vestido! Lo siento mucho!-

-Eh?- la reina abría apenas los ojos y se miraba a sí misma hacia abajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como loca cuando vió como de su hermoso vestido de hielo solo quedaban tiritas "menos mal aún están cubiertas las zonas más importantes" pensaba frenética mientras volvía a rehacerlo y miraba hacia otro lado completamente apenada "Anna debió disgustarse por eso" pensaba con tristeza "no es de una dama decente que se quede medio desnuda en su primer beso… mi primer beso" levantaba las manos para rozarse los labios con los dedos "y fue con Anna"- Anna yo…-

-Lo siento Elsa yo…- "piensa idiota, si te metiste en este problema, te sales de él"- no fue mi intención dejarme llevar…- "qué digo, que digo… ya sé"-… verás, en todos estos días he visto muchas formas diferentes de como se comportan las familias y bueno, vi a algunas que se saludaban de beso en la boca y pues cuando te vi quise intentarlo y tal vez me dejé llevar demasiado y ahora puede que estes disgustada conmigo por eso, pero de verdad yo no quería que llegara a tanto y cómo no rechazabas mis avances yo solo seguí y seguí y..y..- la princesa se quedaba sin aliento mientras explicaba todo esto haciendo grandes ademanes con las manos y miraba a todas partes menos a su hermana-… no estás muy enojada? Porque obvio estarás enojada, pero no quiero que estés enojada yo solo- detuvo su diatriba cuando un dedo frío se posó en sus labios.

-No estoy enojada Anna- decía con una voz calmada la reina-… tal vez sorprendida, no sabía de estas costumbres sin embargo- sin que se percatara la reina estaba un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que aún fuera un gesto "fraternal"- a la próxima saldrá mejor, vale? ...vamos?- se levantaba y daba su mano para que Anna la tomara y cuando se ponía de pie empezaban a caminar de vuelta hacia el camino.

-Claro- la princesa seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una frase quedara permanente en su cabeza "va a haber una próxima?"

* * *

Ya no podía aguantar el hecho de que no se besaran y yo he visto padres de familia que dan pequeños picotazos a sus hijos en la boca cuando se despiden, obviamente no de esta manera, así que use esto de excusa para que su relación siga siendo "fraternal" nos vemos en la próxima. Lo más probable es que no sea el lunes, pero si algún día de la otra semana.

Nos vemos.


	16. Capítulo 14

Bien, no pude con más de un capítulo por semana. Frozen no me perteneces. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Claro- la princesa seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una frase quedara permanente en su cabeza "va a haber una próxima?"

* * *

Olaf, Sven y Kristof las esperaban en el camino por sugerencia del muñeco de nieve, que estaba siguiendo la misión por parte de la reina acerca de dejarlas solas; aunque aún seguía confundido por lo que había visto. Suponía que Anna después le explicaría.

Cuando salieron de la mano con mejillas sonrojadas Kristof sabía sin lugar a dudas que algo había pasado y a pesar de todas las señales positivas acerca de ese algo, el rostro de la princesa prácticamente le gritaba por auxilio y él como buen amigo que era pensaba averiguar qué había pasado.

-Hey Anna, las estábamos esperando, pasó algo?- se acercaba a la princesa y trataba de mirar a los ojos para tratar de entender su estado.

-Hey… n-nada, nos encontramos en el bosque- trataba de enviarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no engañaba a nadie pero su amigo le siguió el cuento.

-Vale, ya que estamos todos, vamos a arreglar las cosas de tú caballo? Hay algo que necesito que veas- decía tratando de coger la mano suelta de la princesa para que se apartaran para poder hablar a sola.

-Le pasó algo malo a las cosas de Anna?- preguntaba la reina y de inmediato surgieron las preguntas que nacieron desde el momento en que la vió- hablando de cosas, de donde sacaste esos pantalones Anna, que yo sepa solo llevabas vestidos- decía viendo la ropa de la princesa detalladamente- y nunca había visto estos-

-Eh… bueno- se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza intentando pensar una buena excusa- yo… son… son de Kristof! Si eso, verás, descubrí que es muy incómodo pasear en vestido todo el tiempo a caballo, así que le pedí prestada ropa mientras montaba- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya veo- decía la reina de manera desconfiada, el hecho de que su hermanita menor llevara ropa de un hombre con el que había convivido sola durante tanto tiempo no le daba para nada confianza- pero eso no va a ser necesario ahora Anna, no vamos a estar tanto tiempo a caballo así que puedes devolverle sus pantalones, estoy segura de que Kristof los querrá de vuelta-

-No hay problema majestad, esos pantalones le quedan mejor a Anna- decía el cosechador de hielo.

-Si Elsa, además son muy cómodos- decía la princesa mientras movía las piernas para reforzar su punto, luego se soltaba de la mano de su hermana y empujaba por la espalda a Kristof- vamos a mirar que pasó con mis cosas, mientras… ve pensando a donde quieres ir ya volvemos- y con eso último se alejaban a donde había quedado amarrado el caballo de Anna.

Kristof sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras caminaba y volteó la vista para ver la mirada helada que estaba dirigida hacia su persona por parte de la reina "será posible que sean celos?" con ese pensamiento una sonrisa maliciosa se le formaba en los labios mientras cogía la mano de Anna y se acercaba a su lado mientras caminaban "se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para ayudar a Anna" cuando llegaron al caballo no le soltó la mano y puso a Anna de espaldas a la reina para que pudiera ver las reacciones de la hermana mayor y confirmar su teoría.

-Y bien?- decía la princesa, era un poco raro que no le halla soltado la mano todavía pero lo dejo pasar porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Qué pasó?- preguntaba de nuevo- y no me digas que nada, porque es la mentira más grande que me puedas decir- decía con una mirada seria ya que le preocupaba su mejor amiga.

-Nada pasó Kristof- no se sentía correcto hablarle del beso a su amigo, una de las razones era que es obvio que Kristof lo usaría para burlarse de ella, pero otra más grande era que ese momento era muy íntimo para compartirlo.

-No te creo- miraba por encima del hombro para ver a la reina que los miraba con una mirada tensa- estoy seguro de que pasó algo bien interesante entre los árboles de ese bosque- se acercaba al oído de Anna para susurrarle- y tienes el lápiz labial de tú hermana en los labios- sonreía

-Qué?!- la princesa se alejaba completamente roja mientras se cubría la boca con las dos manos.

-Está todo bien?- llegaba de inmediato la reina mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana y le enviaba una mirada de muerte al cosechador.

-Si!- gritaba la princesa y se deshacía del brazo de su hermana y corría hacia Sven- deberíamos irnos yendo ya- miraba a todos lados menos a las personas involucradas y se alejaba.

-Anna- la reina suspiraba mientras veía como su hermana se alejaba y recordando su furia anterior se volteaba a mirar al hombre- qué le hiciste?- empezaba a enfriar un poco el ambiente.

-Nada- Kristof levantaba las dos manos en señal de rendición y ponía la mejor cara de inocente que tenía- solo la puse nerviosa- decía lo último con una sonrisa descarada.

-Nerviosa?- la reina quedaba confundida y su cara lo demostraba- por qué nerviosa?- algo dentro de ella le dijo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Quien sabe- empezaba a caminar para ir junto a Anna y Sven, cuando quedó al lado de la reina soltaba con un suspiro- es un efecto que tengo sobre Anna- el nombre Anna lo había pronunciado un tanto soñadoramente "los celos son tan divertidos" pensaba mientras sonreía.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, acordaron ir a un valle un tanto alejado de las personas para que nadie viera los poderes de la reina mientras acampaban. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba mejor de lo que pensaban; había una gran extensión de tierra verde rodeada de árboles que les proporcionaría algo de privacidad y la mejor parte era que en el centro había un gran lago con hermosas vistas de montañas de fondo. Al momento de ver esto la princesa se quedó cautivada con la vista y declaró que ese sería el lugar para permanecer el resto de la estadía de la reina, Elsa por supuesto no tuvo problemas para estar de acuerdo con su petición.

-Bueno, si no nos vamos a mover de aquí, empecemos a armar las tiendas- decía Kristof mientras se bajaba de Sven.

-Vale- hacía lo mismo la princesa- vas a construir tú refugio de nuevo Elsa?- preguntaba la princesa mientras sacaba sus cosas.

-No?- decía un tanto nerviosa la reina, esto hacía parte de sus planes.

-Me preguntas?- preguntaba confundida la hermana menor.

-No, osea… pensé que tal vez sería mejor experimentar toda la cosa real y acampar como ustedes ahora que estamos juntos- decía moviendo las manos y juntando los dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Está bien… saca tú tienda y si no entiendes algo de como armarla me avisas- decía arrodillándose en una parte que consideraba mas o menos libre de piedras y se ponía a armar su tienda.

-Anna- se bajaba la reina de su caballo y caminaba hacia su hermana.

-Si?- decía sin levantar la vista.

-Puede que accidentalmente yo… no haya empacado una tienda- decía un tanto nerviosa, este era uno de los pilares de su plan y temía el rechazo.

-No empacaste tienda? Entonces como pensabas en acampar como nosotros- decía un tanto confundida la princesa, le faltaba poco para acabar- no importa… tal vez Kristof tenga alguna tienda de sobra, voy a ir a preguntarle- terminaba y se ponía de pie para ir donde su amigo.

-Espera Anna- trataba de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

-Kristof, tienes una tienda de sobra?- tanto él como Sven habían terminado su tienda y ahora solo estaban recostados disfrutando del clima.

-Si, por qué?- empezaba a levantarse.

-Es que Elsa quiere acampar también, pero al parecer olvidó traer una tienda- decía mientras una reina llegaba para pararse a su lado y mirar un tanto decepcionada al piso.

-Ya veo- decía mirando fijamente a la reina mientras se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando- eso es raro, su majestad tiene muy buena memoria que yo sepa-

-Si, yo…- inconscientemente miraba hacia la tienda de Anna- … no se me ocurrió hasta que ya estaba de camino-

-Mmmm- "tengo una idea" otra sonrisa maliciosa se habría paso a través de su cara-ah.. ahora que lo pienso bien puede que no tenga otra tienda-

-En serio?- decía con una renovada sonrisa la reina.

-En serio, en serio- le correspondía un tanto la sonrisa.

-Y ahora?- suspiraba la princesa mientras pensaba en alguna forma de conseguir una tienda para su hermana.

-Si su majestad está tan dispuesta a acampar tengo una idea- "vamos a molestarla un poco"- compartamos las tiendas-

-Si!- explotaba la reina y luego se aclaraba la garganta-… quiero decir si, es buena idea Kristof entonces Ann-

-Anna y yo tomaremos mi tienda y su majestad puede tomar la tienda de Anna- decía con una gran sonrisa y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga- verdad Anna?-

-Pues – iba a contestar pero una reina eufórica la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-No!- dejaba caer un poco la temperatura en su estallido.

-Elsa?- preguntaba un tanto preocupada por su hermana.

-Podemos hablar un momento Anna?- decía tratando de calmar su temperamento.

-Claro- salía del brazo de su amigo y empezaba a caminar con su hermana- qué pasa Elsa?-

-Lo han hecho antes?- preguntaba abruptamente la reina.

-Hacer qué?- en esos instantes estaba una princesa muy confundida inocente de toda la situación.

-Pues…- pasaba saliva como si le costara físicamente decir las palabras-… dormir juntos.

-No, pero creo que no hay otra forma, verdad?- seguía confundida

-La hay Anna- suspiraba reanimada la reina- además esa es otra cosa que no debes hacer con él Anna, recuerdas lo que te dije?... no es prudente que hagas cosas como esas con él – "ni con nadie más que yo" una voz interna replicaba y le parecía un tanto extraña pero la dejaba ir por el momento.

-Entonces cuál es la otra manera? Porque aún quieres acampar, verdad?-

-Si, si quiero, podríamos…- tomaba una pequeña respiración para llenarse de valor-… podríamos compartir tienda Anna-

-Claro compartir, espera qué?- habría mucho los ojos y un pequeño tinte de rosa empezaba a colorear sus mejillas.

-Sería igual que como en el castillo Anna, ya hemos dormido juntas antes- le sonreía con todos los ojos y empezaba- no extrañas dormir conmigo?- y hacía un poco de puchero mientras se le acercaba.

-Yo, bueno, este…- el rojo de sus mejillas parecía que iba a tomar un buen rato para irse- no va a ser lo mismo Elsa, la tienda es más pequeña que mi cama y puede que te sientas incómoda- "no puedo, esto no puede pasar, no me voy a poder controlar" pensaba frenética la princesa.

-Eso no me importaría Anna, extraño mucho dormir en tus brazos Anna, pensé que te lo había mencionado en mis cartas- se acercaba más a la princesa y le cogía un antebrazo para ponerlo alrededor de ella- pensé que te sentía igual-

-Eh- el cerebro se le había apagado por un segundo cuando Elsa movió su brazo para su posición actual-

-Por favor Anna?- usaba un puchero mientras le hacía ojitos.

-…- "malditos pucheros! Cuando sea rey será oficial, voy a prohibirlos totalmente, son completamente injustos"-… e-está b-bien- "y ahora tartamudeo, simplemente perfecto" se recriminaba internamente.

-Gracias- decía con una gran sonrisa y besaba la mejilla de su hermana-

-Está haciendo como calor, verdad Sven?- aparecía Kristof de la nada según la perspectiva de la princesa- algo interesante que le haya pasado a las damas?- movía sugestivamente las cejas hacia Anna, él había visto como la reina se había acercado a su hermana y el cambio del color en las mejillas de la princesa y tenía una buena conjetura de lo que había sucedido; el beso en la mejilla fue un extra para observar.

-Kristof!- saltaba la princesa y soltaba el agarre de su brazo para alejarse- eh si… decidimos que nosotras íbamos a compartir la tienda, gracias por tú anterior ofrecimiento- decía aún sonrojada.

-Si, Anna va a quedarse conmigo- decía la reina con un brillo de suficiencia en la mirada que le dirigía al cosechador.

-Vale- sonreía normalmente lo que desconcertaba un poco a la reina- será a la próxima Anna- le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga y veía como la reina se enojaba de nuevo "esto es tan fácil" pensaba súper entretenido por las reacciones "cómo es que Anna no se ha dado cuenta aún?"- quieren ir a pescar algo para almorzar?- señalaba el lago.

-Voy!- iba corriendo la princesa para agarrar su caña de pescar sin enterarse de la disputa que se estaba desarrollando entre los 2 rubios.

-Vamos Majestad?-

-Claro Kristof- pasaba de largo "no voy a dejar que Anna pase otra noche a solas con este tipo es obvio que sus intenciones no son para nada decentes, voy a convencer a Anna de que vuelva conmigo a Arendelle"

Pasaron buena parte de una hora para conseguir los peces, ya que Anna se impacientaba y movía mucho su caña y cuando su hermana atrapaba alguno Olaf iba a recogerlo, "hablaba" con el pez y mientras se le volvía a soltar al agua. Kristof al final pescó la comida para los 3. Después del almuerzo y tras el ajetreo de toda la mañana decidieron simplemente sentarse a ver a Olaf y a Sven jugar hasta que llegara la noche.

* * *

-Dónde está el príncipe?- preguntaba una voz un tanto irritada.

-Salió hace unos días- una voz más tranquila respondía.

-Increíble, después de haber estado oculto durante tanto tiempo vuelve a irse a los pocos días?- golpeaba su mano en la mesa- qué clase de irresponsable va a ser nuestro futuro gobernante?-

-Si- sonaba un coro de voces, apoyando el pensamiento.

-No lo juzguemos tan rápido- decía una tercera voz alzándose sobre las otras- puede que haya sido algo importante que haya olvidado de hacer antes de venir-

-Y qué puede ser más importante que su reino? Es obvio que va a ser igual que su padre- suspiraba con molestia.

-Yo prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda, si resulta ser un buen monarca no veo necesidad de que continuemos con todo esto- decía con calma.

-Y si no lo es?-

-Volveremos al plan inicial-

* * *

Los 3 adultos estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego mientras Olaf se mantenía un tanto alejado con Sven.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde- miraba hacia las estrellas que empezaban a salir en el cielo- no creen las damas que es hora de dormir?-

-C-claro- se tensaba de una la princesa- aunque aún no estoy tan cansada, no quieren hacer algo?- miraba con ojos de súplica a su mejor amigo.

-Ahh- exageraba un bostezo y con una sonrisa burlona se dirigía hacia la princesa- no, estoy muy cansado, las dejo SOLAS para que continúen, buenas noches- y se metía en su tienda.

-Buenas noches- miraba dagas en su ex mejor amigo mientras salía de su vista.

-Buenas noches Kristof- se levantaba la reina- vamos a dormir Anna?- extendía su mano para que su hermana tomara.

-Vamos- tomaba la mano de su hermana y se metían dentro de la tienda.

Una vez dentro, la reina se dirigía hacia el lado izquierdo y se acostaba de lado mirando expectante a su hermana para que hiciera lo mismo dirigiéndole su espalda y soltaba un bostezo fingido exagerado.

-Parece que tengo más sueño del que pensaba, buenas noches Elsa- seguía dándole la espalda.

-Anna- la abrazaba por la cintura y delicadamente la empujaba para que se acostara en su espalda, cuando estuvo segura de su posición envolvía sus brazos a través de su cintura.

-Así no vas a tener mucho espacio para acostarte- decía señalando el hecho de que era una tienda individual.

-Entonces haré esto- subía la mitad de su cuerpo en la parte superior del cuerpo de su hermana.

-Elsa- sus manos serpentearon inconscientemente para rodear la esbelta figura de su hermana "esto es demasiado".

* * *

Pobre, pobre Anna. Me gustan sus comentarios, aunque no creo que mi historia sea tan buena, es agradable saber que es entretenida. Seguiré con mi política de uno por semana, es más fácil para mí y me da tiempo para pensar bien la historia. Nos vemos


	17. Capítulo 15

Es corto, pero es por falta de tiempo, el próximo será más largo. Frozen no me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Elsa- sus manos serpentearon inconscientemente para rodear la esbelta figura de su hermana "esto es demasiado".

* * *

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Elsa desprendía naturalmente una sensación de frío, Anna no podía sentirse nada menos que sofocada en esos momentos y esperaba contra todo pronóstico que ni ella ni su hermana movieran un solo músculo durante toda la noche; también esperaba quedarse dormida en manos de cinco minutos, lastimosamente las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba ya que la reina tenía planes bien diferentes para estimular "inconscientemente" a su princesa.

-Anna- decía susurrando bajito y a la vez creando escalofríos en su hermana.

-Si Elsa?- "no sientas… esto me resulta un poco irónico, voy a tratar de poner a prueba su efectividad, le funcionó a Elsa por 13 años".

-Te extrañaba- se acercaba para presionar su cuerpo a su contraparte nerviosa- nuestro dormitorio no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Y-yo t-también te extrañé Elsa- a pesar del momento las últimas palabras salieron muy sinceras ya que eso era completamente cierto.

-Me has vuelto adicta Anna, tú calor es tan adictivo que pareciese estos días que estuviera en abstinencia- decía moviendo los dedos sobre el estómago de su hermana en patrones imaginarios.

-Eh…- esos dedos la distraían para formar pensamientos coherentes, mucho menos palabras.

-Anna… quiero estar contigo siempre- terminaba abrazándola y hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

-Yo también- salió de manera involuntaria en un suspiro.

-Entonces… estarás conmigo? No me dejarás?- pregunto esperanzada aún metida en su escondite.

-Nunca Elsa, simplemente ya no puedo- por cada palabra que salía de sus labios entraba una sensación de calma en su cuerpo por la sinceridad con que eran dichas.

-Prométemelo Anna- apretaba un poco su agarre en la cintura.

-Yo…- se había empezado a quedar dormida en algún momento, pero las palabras fueron dichas-… te lo prometo- y caía en un sueño profundo.

-Gracias Anna, te amo- con eso la reina soltaba un poco y se ponía cómoda para dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol de la mañana empezaba a salir por el horizonte, al ver el excelente clima y no queriendo interrumpir el sueño que era obvio que había estado perdiendo su amiga debido a la ansiedad de reunirse con su hermana durante los últimos días; Kristof decidió ir a dar un paseo junto a Sven y Olaf por los alrededores para que ellos no irrumpieran el sueño real.

De alguna manera las hermanas habían logrado moverse en su reducido espacio y la espalda de Elsa estaba dirigida hacia Anna mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos como en cuchara desde atrás. La primera en despertar fue la reina y no pudo evitar fijarse que una de las manos de su hermana estaba peligrosamente cerca de su seno derecho. Al constatar este hecho un calor extraño le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se volvió completamente roja "qué me pasa?".

-uhh… - subió una mano para mover la de su hermana y lentamente darse la vuelta para verla de frente.

-Mmmm- exhalo suavemente la princesa cuando la reina había terminado y estaban de frente.

-Anna?- la reina pensaba que había despierto a su hermana.

-…s-si?- estaba empezando a despertar pero era obvio que estaba más dormida que despierta y apretaba su agarre en la cintura de su hermana para comodidad.

Esto sorprendió a la reina "tan temprano?... supongo que puede contar como buenos días" pensaba la reina por el apretón, técnicamente en su mente esa era su señal de que Anna la quería besar; así que no vio problema de acercar sus labios a su hermana "Anna dijo que otras familias lo hacían" y sabía que ella misma había disfrutado mucho de sus besos con su hermana, no tenía planeado volver a la mejilla.

Anna sintió una sensación fría en sus labios en su sueño, pero no era desagradable y era muy familiar por lo que empezó a corresponder los movimientos que sentía y apretó como reacción cuando sintió su labio inferior aprisionado.

Como en sus besos de boca anteriores, estos eran prolongados y luego de un tiempo de besarse así, Anna decidió ir un poco más allá. Inconscientemente quería más y entreabriendo un poco sus labios dejó que la punta de su lengua rozara suavemente el labio superior de su hermana degustándolo directamente por primera vez. En su "sueño" al descubrir que estaba besando a alguien, solo la imagen de Elsa aparecía en su mente y sentía como si fuera Elsa "pero ya que es todo un sueño, puedo ir un poco más lejos, verdad?"

Elsa nuevamente se sorprendió por la audacia de su hermana pero no por eso fue mal recibida, le había encantado las sensaciones que el roce de la lengua de su hermana había creado en su cuerpo así que levantó sus brazos para abrazar a Anna por sus hombros e insinuarle lo mucho que le había gustado y quería que lo volviera a hacer.

"Elsa también lo quiere" pensó entre sueños y volvió a sacar su lengua, pero esta vez los roces de su lengua tenían un objetivo específico, hacer que su hermana le diera permiso para poder entrar al lugar donde habitaba su pareja. Elsa no entendía, pero lo disfrutaba y cuando Anna se volvió impaciente bajó la mano con que rodeaba la cintura de su hermana hasta llegar a un milímetro del trasero de su pareja y presionó.

-Ahh- soltó un pequeño jadeo sorprendida la reina, que aprovechó su hermana para la primera exploración de la cavidad oral de ella.

Ese lugar era increíble, Anna se sentía como si hubiera entrado a la mejor chocolatería del mundo por primera vez y quería explorarlo todo, ya sentía que se volvería adicta a ese sabor y mientras más tiempo pasaba más ansiosa estaba por encontrar su contraparte; cuando lo hizo ambas soltaron un jadeo por la sensación.

-A-Anna- en un momento para volver a tomar aire la reina exclamo el nombre de su hermana y eso fue suficiente para despertar completamente a la princesa.

-Elsa!- la soltaba y se alejaba lo más que podía de su hermana jadeante en el minúsculo espacio "no era un sueño, no era un sueño, no era un sueño" pensaba frenética y con los ojos abiertos de par en par la princesa.

-Ah- la reina no podía controlar aún su respiración, eso había sido lo más caliente que se había sentido en toda su vida y debía admitir que le había encantado- Anna-

-Elsa yo…yo…- no encontraba salida, nadie es tan inocente, su hermana debería de estar furiosa con ella, se había pasado de la raya, no podía verla a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzada de sí misma por haberse dejado ganar de sus impulsos "casi me aprovecho de ella" ese último pensamiento hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran del odio a sí misma.

-Anna- la reina veía como estaba su hermana pero no entendía, así que decidió hacer lo que sentía que era mejor y tomó los brazos de su hermana y los puso de nuevo alrededor de su cintura, satisfecha con su nueva posición colocó las manos en el rostro de la princesa y lo levantó- mírame- susurro suavemente.

-No- cerraba los ojos, no quería ver la ira en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Mírame Anna- insistía la reina, cuando de a poco esos ojos se fueron abriendo volvió a susurrar- por qué te alejaste?-

-Yo…- buscaba y buscaba, pero lo único que había en la mirada de su hermana era amor y un poco de preocupación y confusión-… no estas enojada?-

-Por qué lo estaría?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo… tú… lo que te hice- trataba de explicar la princesa en voz baja.

-Ah- empezaba a recordar el beso y un sonrojo se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas- te refieres al beso?-

-…si- suspiraba- entiendo si ya no quieras volverme a besar de nuevo-decía con ojos tristes.

-No!- contestaba de inmediato la reina- por qué piensas eso?-

-No fue demasiado? Obvio si fue demasiado y Elsa estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojada, me pasé con lo que estaba haciendo y es que yo pensé que no era real, pero luego cuando- un dedo frío se posó en los labios de la princesa para evitar que siguiera divagando.

-Me gustó- admitía con una pequeña sonrisa tímida la reina.

-Espera qué?- se sorprendía de lo que escuchaba.

-He dicho que me ha gustado Anna, no estoy enojada contigo, si lo estuviera estaría haciendo más frío, no crees?- y alzaba una de sus cejas con un poco de burla.

-Yo… es en serio?- la princesa no lo podía creer y tenía la mandíbula un poco floja de la impresión.

-Completamente en serio Anna- cerraba la distancia y daba un beso de piquito a una aún impactada princesa- pero ya deberíamos levantarnos para aprovechar el día- decía desenredándose de los brazos de su hermana y saliendo de la tienda.

-A ella le gustó- lo repetía para metérselo en la cabeza y después de unos 10 minutos para recuperarse del impacto salía de la tienda también "aunque le haya gustado, no debe volver a pasar; ella me debe amar como Andrew no Anna" pensaba un poco desanimada "Anna no es suficiente"

Cuando la familia real terminó de arreglarse para estar presentable y no vieron a sus compañeros de viaje, se pusieron a buscarlo. Cuando todos se encontraron, desayunaron y planearon lo que harían durante el día.

-Y si patinamos?- proponía la reina.

-Esa es buena idea, pero su majestad, ni Sven ni yo tenemos el equipo adecuado para hacerlo- reponía el cosechador de hielo.

-Elsa puede crear patines!- decía la hermana menor con entusiasmo, cualquier juego que involucrara los poderes de su hermana siempre la emocionaba.

-Pero…- se rascaba el cuello y miraba hacia otro lado-… ninguno de los 2 sabemos bien patinar- decía apenado.

-Es fácil Sven, yo te enseño- decía con entusiasmo el muñeco de nieve.

-Elsa me enseñó, puedo enseñarte igual, verdad Elsa?- decía con mucho entusiasmo la princesa.

-Si- de repente la idea de patinar, ya no le parecía tan atractiva a la reina.

* * *

Demasiado ocupada para poder hacer más, nos vemos.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo semanal, frozen no me pertenece, disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Si- de repente la idea de patinar, ya no le parecía tan atractiva a la reina.

* * *

Pensando en que el lago sería un buen lugar para hacerlo, la reina se dirigió a la orilla y extendió sus brazos para comenzar a congelarlo, cuando consideró el hielo lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el peso de todos, puso un pie para volverlo liso y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo para que una pequeña nevada se materializara y no dejara el hielo derretir; cuando hubo terminado se le formó una sonrisa al escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de la princesa.

-Wow Elsa, eres genial! Mira Kristof! Mira! No es asombroso?!- jalaba la princesa al muchacho para que también admirara.

-Sorprendente- decía embobado el cosechador de hielo, después de todo el hielo era su vida.

Sintiéndose orgullosa de la reacciones la reina hizo unas cuantas barandas detalladas en hielo en las zonas donde las curvas eran más pronunciadas para evitar accidentes y se devolvió hacia los que estaba con mandíbulas por el piso por lo que había hecho.

-Y bien? Listos para patinar?- decía empezando a emocionarse de nuevo por su idea.

-Si!- pegaba un pequeño brinquito la princesa- haz la magia Elsa!- decía señalando con los ojos sus pies para que se materializaran unos patines para ir a jugar.

-Voy- decía soltando una sonrisa y dejando que sus manos se muevan para recrear unos patines tanto para Anna, como para todos los demás.

-Vamos Kristof- le tomaba la mano y lo empezaba a jalar al lago- entre más rápido te enseño, más rápido puedo ir a jugar-

-Seguro?- se acercaba a la princesa para susurrarle al oído- no será que quieres estar sola patinando con la reina?-

-Y-yo...- se sonrojaba totalmente recordando todo lo que ha pasado cada vez que se ha quedado sola con su hermana desde que llegó a pasar tiempo con ella- vamos- desviaba la mirada y seguía jalándolo.

-Como ordene su alteza- decía de una manera burlona.

-Olaf- llamaba una reina que había estado observando toda la interacción entre su hermana y el cosechador.

-Si Elsa?- decía el muñeco que había estado distraído intentando mover al reno.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Si por qué?-

-Por eso- señalaba a los jóvenes que ya estaban a la orilla del lago; Anna empezaba a patinar de para atrás mientras sostenía a un tambaleante Kristof de las manos.

-Que tiene eso?- preguntaba confundido el muñeco.

-Deberías de enseñarle a patinar tú a él Olaf… de esa manera yo estaría con Anna- decía con un poco de mal genio la reina.

-Pero Elsa, es más fácil que Kristof aprenda con alguien de su tamaño, cuando termine de aprender jugaré con ellos lejos, si?- Olaf seguía confundido acerca de los planes de la reina, pero confiaba en que funcionarían.

-Está bien… avísame cuando pase- decía resignada y dirigiéndose a patinar algo alejada de donde estaban todos.

-Elsa?- susurraba la princesa al ver como su hermana se alejaba.

-Mmmm?- volteaba el cosechador a mirar donde veía la mirada de su amiga.

-Nada… sigamos- decía con un poco de tristeza, quería ir donde su hermana, pero le había prometido a su amigo enseñarle.

* * *

Tardaron alrededor de una hora para que Kristof pudiera avanzar un solo paso sin resbalarse solo y eso solo demostraba que tenían un largo camino por recorrer para poder enseñarle, pero a cada minuto la princesa se volvía más inquieta acerca de lo que hacía su hermana, y es que en todo el rato que llevaban, la reina no se había acercado a ellos ni una sola vez; al ver esto Kristof decidió que había tenido suficiente.

-Anna, llévame a la orilla- decía jalando un poco la mano.

-Claro- lo llevaba la princesa.

Cuando llegaron, el cosechador se sentó en el pasto y con un gran suspiro se echó hacia atrás.

-Estoy cansado, ya no quiero patinar más- decía de manera exagerada.

-Seguro?... ya empezábamos a hacer progresos- insistía su amiga.

-Sip, patinar no es lo mío, por mucho que ame el hielo, no estoy acostumbrado a caerme cada cinco segundos por él- decía burlándose un poco de si mismo.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- volvía a insistir.

-Además- abría un ojo para mirar fijamente a la princesa- no quisieras patinar con otra persona?-

-…- se sonrojaba casi al instante- pero yo prometí enseñarte- decía apenada.

-Y lo intentaste durante todo este tiempo, pero ya estoy cansado- volvía a relajarse y a cerrar ambos ojos- además se te nota en la cara que quieres ir donde tu esposita-

-No es mi esposa- se sonrojaba pero empezaba a retirarse hacia su hermana- aún- decía más alejada.

* * *

Aunque la reina no estuvo lo que se puede decir feliz durante todo el rato que estuvo deslizándose sola, se sentía en paz estando en su elemento y cerraba constantemente los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola desde atrás no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó al reconocer un olor familiar.

-Creí que le estaban enseñando- seguía con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar.

-Otro día será- se acercaba para susurrarle en la oreja- no le digas que te dije, pero patinar definitivamente no es lo suyo, a pesar de que ame tanto el hielo-

-Que mala- decía con un poco de reproche.

-Es la verdad- decía con simpleza mientras dirigía a su hermana en una curva del lago.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de su día haciendo diferentes actividades en el hielo y la nieve; incluyendo una pelea de bolas de nieve. Para cuando llegó la noche y se dispusieron para ir a dormir, una princesa se encontraba muy nerviosa por entrar a la tienda donde una reina la esperaba.

-Buenas noches Anna- decía Kristof y se le acercaba para susurrarle- mañana iré temprano al pueblo para mandar una carta a Aland-

-Está bien- ellos habían prometido reportarse con cierta frecuencia con su reino para no preocupar a nadie- Buenas noches Kristof –

Pero la princesa no entró de inmediato a su tienda, por el contrario se alejó del campamento y se sentó en unas piedras cerca del lago para tratar de tranquilizarse "Elsa querrá que la bese de nuevo?... tengo que controlarme" pensaba con el ceño fruncido y determinado antes de que su expresión se desinflara "a quien engaño" suspiraba.

-Anna?-

-Olaf, qué haces amiguito?- decía la princesa mientras le hacía señas al muñeco para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Nada, tenías cara de conflicto, te preocupa algo?- preguntaba mientras se acomodaba.

-Por qué lo dices?- a la princesa a veces le sorprendía lo perspicaz que podía ser su muñeco de nieve.

-Es que estabas haciendo caras chistosas mientras mirabas al lago- volteaba a mirar el lago- es una bonita noche, verdad?-

-Si Olaf- suspiraba- sabes guardar un secreto?-

-Si sé- decía saltando en su lugar de alegría.

-Vale- le daba un poco de gracia- yo…- le daba pena decirlo, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien para desahogarse y Kristof nunca terminaría las burlas hacia ella si se lo decía- yo… me es difícil estar con Elsa-

-Con Elsa? No entiendo- decía el muñeco confundido.

-Si, verás, ahora tengo impulsos que no debería tener siendo su hermana- decía en un tono caído mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Como cuáles?-

-Yo… quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, y abrazarla y besarla, es como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella- seguía con su mirada perdida frotando sus brazos, la noche estaba enfriando.

-Y eso… es malo?- el muñeco no comprendía la parte mala, Anna no era la única que era abierta con su amor fraternal en Arendelle.

-Si!... no? Tal vez… no sé- la princesa estaba confundida con respecto a sus papeles, sabía que amaba a su hermana de todas las maneras posibles y por eso había construido su plan para ser un príncipe para conquistarla pero según su pensamiento egoísta (según ella misma) también quería que su hermana se enamorara de ella por ser Anna- pero eso no es posible- susurraba bajito.

-Tú la amas, verdad?- decía Olaf con cara de saber exactamente que tipo de amor se refería y no incluía para nada el amor familiar.

-Yo…- dudó por un momento acerca de hablar de sus sentimientos en voz alta a alguien que no conocía al príncipe Andrew, pero decidió ser sincera con él, confiaba completamente en que guardara ese secreto-… si, Olaf no puedes decírselo-

-Por qué?- decía confundido de nuevo.

-No quiero que nos terminemos alejando- decía deprimida.

-Eso no sucederá… Elsa te ama- decía muy convencido el muñeco de nieve.

-Lo sé- decía, pero en sus ojos se notaba que pensaba que el amor de Elsa hacia ella nunca sería el mismo tipo de amor que sentía para su hermana.

-No, no lo sabes, verás Elsa ella tiene un p- quedaba interrumpido por una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

-Olaf!- venía la reina y evitaba que el muñeco dijera más de lo que debía.

-Elsa!... hablábamos de ti, cosas buenas, cosas buenas- se levantaba de un salto el muñeco para recibir con una sonrisa a su creadora.

-Estoy segura de que si- decía con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja- Anna, no deberías venir a dormir?-

-Si ya voy- la princesa se había asustado cuando vio llegar a su hermana de manera sorpresiva, no sabía cuanto pudo haber escuchado, pero por su tono, parecía que su conversación solo había quedado entre ella y el muñeco.

-Entonces vamos- ofrecía una mano a su hermana para guiarla hacia su tienda.

-Esta bien, Buenas noches Olaf- se despedía del muñeco.

-Buenas noches Anna, Elsa- el muñeco partía para buscar al reno para ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches amiguito- decía la reina y empezaba a caminar.

* * *

Tardaron un par de minutos para acomodarse en su posición favorita para dormir, con la reina sobre el pecho de la princesa y esta rodeándola por la cintura.

-No hay beso de buenas noches?- preguntaba un tanto sonrojada la reina.

-Claro- trataba, pero era difícil controlarse y es obvio que Elsa no se iba a enojar si la besaba, así que apretó la cintura de la reina y acercó su rostro para perfirlar sus labios.

-Mmm- soltaba un pequeño quejido la reina cuando sentía los labios de su hermana moviéndose suavemente contra los de ella y tratando de imitar lo que su hermana antes le había hecho, deslizó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de su hermana que gustosa abría su boca para recibirla.

Varios minutos y muchos besos después la princesa yacía en los brazos de Morfeo respirando compasadamente; lastimosamente la reina no la pudo seguir al sueño porque su cabeza no dejaba de repetir la conversación que accidentalmente había alcanzado a escuchar entre su hermana y el muñeco de nieve, era obvio que al haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida encerrada, la había dejado inexperta para varios tipos de interacción social y debía admitir para ella misma que era bastante inocente para muchas cosas que había hecho con su hermana; pero incluso ella, no estaba segura que sus besos fueran tan fraternales como su hermana quería hacerlos parecer y lo que había visto hoy solo se lo confirmaba.

-Anna me ama?- pensaba la reina en voz alta mientras veía a la princesa que estaba profunda, nunca se había planteado la idea de que alguien la quisiera de esa manera (ni siquiera con la inminente llegada de su futuro prometido, pensaba que a lo mucho terminarían siendo amigos), mucho menos su hermana ya que parecía tan apegada a su amigo cosechador de hielo. Y por más que lo pensara la idea cada ves se le hacía más emocionante y un calor agradable se empezaba a expandir por su cuerpo, ahora solo tenía una duda.

-Yo me siento de la misma forma por ella?- pensando esto se empezaba a quedar dormida.

* * *

Al fin!... ya me empezaba a exasperar un poco que Elsa no se diera cuenta que todo lo que hacía con su hermana no es completamente fraternal, nadie puede ser tan inocente en esta vida por favor.

Eso es todo por ahora, trataré de hacer los capítulos más extensos, pero es que el tiempo en serio no me dá. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 17

Hey, otro capítulo y este si está bueno. Frozen no me pertenece, ojalá. Disfruten

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Yo me siento de la misma forma por ella?- pensando esto se empezaba a quedar dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la reina se volvió a despertar antes que su hermana, pero en vez de quedarse, decidió salir para dar una vuelta y tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos; ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no era como que Anna dijera directamente que la amaba de esa manera, ella solo dijo que no podía tener suficiente de ella "y yo me siento de la misma manera… eso quiere decir que la amo románticamente también?" la reina estaba confundida, estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos en que en verdad odiaba haber permanecido encerrada por tanto tiempo y no saber la respuesta de esto.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio a Kristof que estaba alistando a Sven como para salir y decidió acercarse para saber a donde iba.

-Buenos días Kristof- saludaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sven

-Su majestad- saltaba un poco sorprendido- buenos días-

-Creo que Anna te debió haber dicho que me podrías decir Elsa en privado, no?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno si…- se rascaba la parte de atrás de la nuca-… pero sin ánimos de ofender, no me sentiría cómodo haciéndolo-

-Ya veo… para dónde van?- decía continuando dándole caricias suaves al reno.

-Al pueblo que está cerca- seguía con lo que alistaba encima de Sven sin mirar a la reina- Anna me pidió un favor-

-Mmm- la reina tenía cara dudosa- qué tipo de favor?- "por qué a ella si la llamas por el nombre?"

-Eh…- se detenía a pensar, si le hacía la misma pregunta a Anna y tenían respuestas diferentes la reina podría empezar a sospechar- es un secreto?- soltaba con una risita nerviosa.

-Es algo malo?- soltaba un poco preocupada.

-No nada de eso- decía enfatizando con los brazos- es… es solo algo tonto que me pidió que hiciera-

-Que no me puedes decir-decía como sentencia final.

-No es nada de lo que está pensando majestad- Kristof había pasado ya el suficiente tiempo provocando a los celos de la reina que tenía una buena idea de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, pero pensándolo bien aún quería molestarla un poco "Anna me lo agradecerá" pensaba burlonamente- es un secreto entre los dos- sonreía un poco.

-Bueno… yo voy a seguir caminando entonces, nos vemos Kristof- decía de manera un poco brusca y empezaba a caminar en dirección al lago.

-Hasta luego- decía mientras alzaba una ceja, el camino por donde había pasado la reina ahora tenía una fina capa de hielo "puede que me haya pasado" se le formaba una gran sonrisa malvada "pero eso será problema de Anna" se montaba a Sven y partía al pueblo.

* * *

La reina cuando vió que el cosechador partía buscó con la mirada a su muñeco de nieve, cuando lo encontró y después de una larga explicación acerca de por qué debía hacer todo en secreto, lo mandó para que siguiera a Kristof. Cuando también lo perdió de vista seguía tratando de auto convencerse por qué lo hizo "solo me quiero asegurar de que no sea nada malo… solo eso".

Estuvo un tiempo mirando al lago y pensando hasta que sintió un par de brazos que la envolvían desde atrás y una sensación reconfortante y de aleteo se instalaba en su estómago.

-Pensé que dormirías más- decía formándosele una sonrisa mientras se relajaba en el abrazo cerrando los ojos.

-Alguien decidió cortar mi tiempo de sueño- decía con un pequeño gruñido.

-No me irás a decir que es mi culpa que no puedas seguir durmiendo- decía con un poco de burla mientras subía sus manos para empezar a acariciar los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Y de quien más podría ser?- empezaba a relajarse de nuevo, el olor de invierno de su hermana era muy acogedor; más si estaba en sus brazos.

-Anna- exhalaba en un suspiro.

-Elsa- le contestaba con otro- volvamos a la cama, si? quiero seguir durmiendo- empezaba a jalarla en dirección de la tienda.

-No me necesitas para dormir- decía la reina bajándosele un poco los ánimos.

-Claro que si- volteaba a su hermana- sino, no hubiera despertado aún- decía mirándola seria.

-Y cómo has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí?- la reina de verdad no quería dañar el estado de ánimo desde por la mañana, pero eso último había sonado bastante como un reclamo.

-Es diferente- miraba hacia otro lado-… pero ahora que estás aquí conmigo, te necesito para dormir-

-En qué es diferente?- no quería hablar todavía de eso, en serio que no, quería seguir disfrutando al máximo del tiempo con su hermana pero la reina no podía detener el rumbo que estaba tomando la discusión.

-Solo diferente y ya Elsa, podemos volver a dormir?- no sabía como pero ya no quería seguir hablando.

-Tienes… tienes un remplazo?- salió como un susurro, pero aún así la princesa la escuchó.

-Espera, qué?- volteaba a mirar a su hermana que había volteado la mirada.

-Eso Anna, encontraste un remplazo?- la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar conforme la discusión seguía.

-De qué estás hablando Elsa? Un remplazo? Para qué?- entonces la realización la golpeaba y abría mucho los ojos- insinúas… Elsa estás insinuando que me acuesto con alguien más?- decirlo en voz alta le dolía.

-Y que más quieres que piense?- alzaba un poco la voz- llevan un tiempo viajando juntos y parece que necesitas a alguien para dormir-

-Crees que yo y Kristof…- no quería completar la frase, pero cuando la reina solo respondió con silencio, la princesa se rompió y la soltó de sus brazos-… y qué tienes que reclamar acerca de eso?-

-Entonces si es!?- la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

-No he dicho eso, pero de ser así, no tienes nada que reclamarme- su ira y tristeza la estaba empezando a cegar.

-Cómo que no?! – el enojo le empezaba a ganar- no puedes hacer eso!-

-Y por qué no?!- ahora hacía bastante frío en ese lugar y el lago se había empezado a congelar.

-Porque no! Porque yo lo digo Anna, no puedes dormir con nadie más que yo!- en el último unos pocos copos de nieve salieron de sus manos.

-No me puedes prohibir eso! No tienes derecho para hablar de eso!- la señalaba enojada.

-Claro que puedo y tengo derecho soy tu hermana!- trataba de bajar su enojo para no lastimar a su hermana.

-No, no tienes!-

-Si tengo! Por qué no lo tendría?!- gritaba lo último.

-POR QUE TE VAS A CASAR!- explotaba- te vas a casar y vas a dormir con alguien que no soy yo!, te vas a casar y en tú cama estará otra persona! Y yo volveré a dormir sola!- bajaba la voz y con lágrimas en los ojos- como he dormido durante gran parte de mi vida-

-Anna yo…-

-No Elsa, eso es lo que va a pasar- empezaba a alejarse y antes de hacerlo por completo volteaba una última vez- y así es como he dormido las últimas semanas Elsa, sola, de todos modos esos trece años me enseñaron como- decía con una última lágrima vista por Elsa resbalarse por su cara y la volteaba para seguir caminando.

-Anna- iba a tratar de alcanzarla.

-Quiero estar sola Elsa- y la reina se quedaba quieta mientras veía cómo se alejaba.

* * *

Cuando Kristof volvió del pueblo, no vio por ningún lugar a la familia real y empezó a buscarlas; se había encontrado en el camino con Olaf y decidieron separarse para ocupar más espacio, cuando se acercó por los árboles vislumbró un poco de pelo rojo y se acercó a lo que parecía ser la princesa sentada recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Iba a decirle una broma, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

-Qué pasó?- se sentaba hombro con hombro con la princesa.

-Nada- decía con la mirada un poco vacía.

-Nada?- suspiraba- no te creo-

-Qué? También me vas a cuestionar?- salía un poco de enojo que aún conservaba

-Wow, alto ahí- alzaba las manos en son de paz- yo solo quiero ayudar-

-Lo sé, lo siento- decía sintiéndose culpable por desquitarse con su amigo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Entonces…- movía su mano dando a entender que continuara.

-Yo… discutí con Elsa- decía volviendo su mirada al espacio.

-Así de mal?- "será por mis insinuaciones de esta mañana?" pensaba con un poco de culpa- es mi culpa?-

-Qué? No Kristof, yo… yo estaba tratando de convencerla para volver a dormir y luego de alguna forma terminamos gritándonos y me di cuenta…- empezaban a bajar de nuevo las lágrimas que pensaba que había acabado-… que la puedo perder Kristof- sollozaba.

-No la vas a perder Anna- ponía un brazos sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de reconfortarla- Elsa te ama-

-Lo sé, pero no es como yo la amo a ella… ni siquiera sé de donde salió este plan tan absurdo de que podría conquistarla como un príncipe- decía con ánimo depresivo.

-Ella te ama, y va a caer perdidamente enamorada apenas te vea- decía tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Ya no sé si quiero eso Kristof- susurraba mirando el suelo.

-A qué te refieres? Ya no quieres casarte con ella?- decía un tanto confundido.

-Si quiero… pero quiero que ame a Anna, quiero que me ame a mí- "y por más que sea yo quien está bajo el collar, Andrew no soy yo"

-Pues conquístala tú- se volteaba a mirarla a los ojos- haz que tú hermana se vuelva loca de amor por ti-

-Eso es imposible Kristof- bajaba la mirada.

-Claro que no- se paraba y la tomaba de las manos para que se parara con él.

-Qué haces?- decía dejándose llevar.

-Vamos a buscar a tú hermana, y le vas a confesar todo-

-Qué? Estás loco?- decía soltándose del muchacho.

-No, no lo estoy- decía volviendo a jalarla- yo te dije desde el inicio que tu hermana te ama, solo necesitan ser sinceras entre sí-

-Elsa no lo aceptara Kristof, somos hermanas, no quiero que se aleja más de mí- detenía sus pasos.

-Esto solo las va a volver más unidas- insistía.

-No Kristof, ya te dije antes que no dejaría que Elsa sienta culpa por mis sentimientos no naturales-

-El amor es amor Anna, sin importar si estén relacionadas o no- trataba de convencerla.

-Eso si importa Kristof, en nuestra sociedad va a importar y Elsa va a empezar a culparse de todo de nuevo sea que me corresponda o no- se determinaba y suspiraba- yo… yo seguiré con mi plan Kristof, estos días he sido muy descuidada, no seguirá pasando-

-Y qué vas a hacer?-

* * *

-Elsa! Anna!- gritaba un muñeco de nieve por el otro lado del lago.

Siguió por un rato hasta que sintió una ráfaga de frío que venía desde una piedra grande, cuando la hubo escalado encontró a la reina haciendo pequeñas esculturas de formas de hielo con una cara triste y un mundo de nieve a su alrededor, estaba arrodillada.

-Elsa! Te estaba buscando, has visto a Anna?- decía con entusiasmo sentándose al lado de la reina- esto se ve tan bonito, a Anna le van a encantar-

-Tú crees?- decía volteando a mirarlo.

-Claro que sí, Anna ama todo lo que haces con tú magia de hielo- aplaudía con sus brazos de ramita.

-Aunque quien sabe si quiera verme ahora- decía volviendo su mirada hacia las formas.

-Por qué? Pasó algo?- decía un poco preocupado.

-Discutimos Olaf- decía y una lágrima traicionera bajaba de su ojo.

-Tan malo fue?- ponía un brazo de ramita en el antebrazo de la reina.

-Peor que malo Olaf- bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-Bueno, no hay nada que una buena disculpa no solucione, y entre más rápido mejor- decía poniéndose de pie y jalando a la reina.

-No creo que esto se solucione así de rápido Olaf- decía, aunque también se ponía de pie y siguiendo al muñeco de nieve.

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo- decía mientras se detenía- sabes por donde se fue Anna?-

-Por este lado- decía señalando la dirección de donde había visto por última vez a la princesa- qué le puedo decir Olaf, desconfié de ella-

-Por qué hiciste eso?-decía caminando por donde le señalaron.

-No lo sé- bajaba la mirada- yo solo… creo que soy egoísta Olaf-

-Por qué dices eso?- decía caminando feliz de la vida.

-No quiero compartir a Anna…-suspiraba-… solo escúchame, sueno horrible-

-No quieres que Anna se relacione con nadie más?- decía viendo un poco confundido- ni conmigo?-

-Obvio que contigo sí Olaf, y Anna puede tener todos los amigos que quiera- decía extendiendo sus manos para señalar su punto

-Entonces por qué eres egoísta Elsa?- decía confundido

-Porque solo quiero que duerma conmigo, solo quiero que me bese a mí en la boca, solo quiero que su sonrisa más deslumbrante sea solo para mí Olaf- suspiraba.

-Tú la amas, es obvio que quieras esas cosas- decía con una sonrisa sincera en la boca

-Pero no es justo para ella- volvía a bajar la mirada

-Por qué no?- decía confundido, pero a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar un par de voces.

-Porque yo si lo haré con alguien más- decía resignada.

-Quieres hacer eso con alguien más?- las voces a lo lejos las podía reconocer como de Kristof y Anna.

-No… pero tengo que hacerlo Olaf, me voy a casar en poco tiempo- "estúpida boda"

-Y?... como yo lo veo, es solo cuestión de que te cases con Anna- decía asintiendo- allá están!- decía señalando donde veían la espalda de Anna y la cara de Kristof.

-Casarme con Anna?- decirlo en un susurro le provocaba una sensación placentera que acabó de inmediato apenas pudo escuchar lo que decía su hermana.

-Recoge tus cosas Kristof, nos vamos ahora mismo-

* * *

Algo de drama, lo sé, soy malvada muajajajaja, mentiras; eso se sacan por no hablar sinceramente, no podían ocultar el problema todo el tiempo, alguna iba a estallar y al parecer lo hizo Anna.

Creo que en el otro capítulo voy a tratar de contestar preguntas, por si tienen alguna, pues la mandan. Nos vemos.


	20. Capítulo 18

(suspiro) Es tan cómodo actualizar un lunes, hay que volver a las viejas costumbres, me dan más tiempo para pensar. Frozen no me pertence.

Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Recoge tus cosas Kristof, nos vamos ahora mismo-

* * *

-Estas segura de haber dejado todo así?- preguntaba un confundido cosechador de hielo.

-Si… es lo mejor- suspiraba con resignación el príncipe.

* * *

Después de que la reina y Olaf escucharan lo que dijo Anna empezaron a empacar, casi no hubo despedidas y para cuando todos reaccionaron ya estaban muy lejos para regresar. A una distancia prudente de su hermana, la princesa volvió a cambiar en su collar y continuaron el viaje en silencio hasta que llegaron a Aland; Kristof no estaba seguro de que lo que hacía Anna era lo correcto, pero la iba a seguir apoyando como el buen amigo que era.

-Alteza, señor Kristof, tan pronto volvieron?- Era Brandon que los recibía en la puerta apenas se había enterado de que volvían.

-Si, buenas Brandon… voy a descansar del viaje en mi habitación- pasaba casi sin mirar a nadie y se adentraba en las puertas del castillo.

-Algo mal?- decía un confundido mayordomo.

-No, nada… fue un largo viaje es todo- suspiraba el recolector- creo que haré algo parecido, llevaré a Sven a su lugar e iré a mi habitación-

-Esta bien, avísele al príncipe que su majestad lo espera en la cena- se despedía de manera formal el mayordomo.

-Vale nos vemos- y partía también.

* * *

La reina junto con Olaf llegaban también a Arendelle, pero no podían descansar y la reina se instaló de nuevo en su despacho para completar la semana de trabajo atrasado que tenía, fue la mejor manera que encontró para mantenerse distraída y no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. No quería pensarlo, pero la idea de hacer a Anna su esposa aún después de cómo se habían separado le seguía pareciendo tentadora "eso se puede?" es lo que piensa siempre al final y de manera inconsciente al final de la jornada se traslada a ver de nuevo los papeles que había traído desde el despacho de sir Bjorn la vez que quería deshacerse del matrimonio "no pierdo nada mirando".

* * *

A la hora de la comida, se reunió con su "padre" para una cena privada y poder hablar sin que nadie les vigile; el rey aunque hacía las preguntas necesarias acerca de su viaje se notaba que no era un hecho importante para él y rápidamente dirigió la conversación hacia algo que no había mencionado en un buen tiempo.

-Ya envié la respuesta de que tenemos representante en la carrera por la mano de la reina en Arendelle- decía un tanto orgulloso- estoy seguro que pronto habrá una alianza entre nuestros reinos.

-Si, también lo espero- es cierto que la idea de casarse con su hermana aún le generaba una expectativa inigualable y estaba ansiosa porque su hermana recibiera actos de amor romántico plenamente consciente de ellos; pero en el fondo de su mente aún quedaba la espinita de su anterior disputa, queriendo borrar ese pensamiento agitó la cabeza y siguió hablando- haré todo lo posible para que la reina me escoja-

-Y estoy seguro de que así será- decía comiendo con una sonrisa- esa reina es una persona afortunada-

-Por qué lo dices Albert?- le dio curiosidad lo último.

-Porque sin siquiera proponérselo ella, ya la amas tanto, y haces todo esto por ella- dejaba de comer y miraba seriamente- pero recuerda nuestro trato, aún si no te escoge, quiero que reines aquí-

-Tiene mi palabra- decía también mirándolo serio.

Terminaron de comer y separaron sus caminos con la promesa de reunirse en la mañana y que su majestad continuara instruyendo al príncipe en sus actividades. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Kristof ya dormía, pero ella no podía, en pijama se dirigió hacia la ventana dudosa en hacer lo que quería hacer, pero una promesa era una promesa, y ella no iba a empezar a faltar a su palabra, no ahora.

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Llegué bien a mi destino, con amor,_

 _Anna_

Más corto que lo usual, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo hablarle a su hermana en estos momentos, nunca habían discutido así (al menos no desde la coronación); obvio que a los largo de los 2 años que han convivido desde que se reunieron han tenido unas cuantas disputas; pero eran más sobre temas del reino, nada tan personal y era la primera vez que sentía lo que su hermana debió haber sentido la vez que discutieron en el baile de la coronación y ella hizo lo mismo que su hermana en ese entonces, ella huyó.

* * *

La reina no se percató de cuanto tiempo pasó leyendo, pero cuando le llegó un golpeteo de la ventana primero pegó un brinco de sorpresa en su silla y soltó el pergamino de sus manos, miró desde donde se había originado el sonido y al ver el inconfundible aleteo junto con el hielo que brillaba a la luz de la luna una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Anna- soltó con un suspiro mientras se dirigía a abrir su ventana para dejar pasar a la pequeña ave "no olvidaste tu promesa" retiraba el mensaje y lo abría para leer.

No le sorprendía que el mensaje fuera tan corto y estaba más que feliz que aún después de todo su hermana le dijera que la amaba; pero aun así sintió una pequeña decepción al notar el evidente enojo que sus palabras transmitían; sus letras por lo general relataban todo lo que hacía durante el día.

Desechando el sentimiento deprimente ella misma decidió continuar sus mensajes en el tono como los había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo, aún no perdía la esperanza de tentar a su hermana lo suficiente para que volviera con ella.

 _Quería princesa mía,_

 _Es tan bueno oír noticias de ti, ya me empezaba a preocupar que no llegara mensaje, pero supongo que estabas esperando que llegara a Arendelle, te extraño, ahora más que nunca porque por unos días pude dormir en tus brazos, ya no me extrañas? Espero tu llegada con ansias, con todo el amor de mi corazón,_

 _Tú reina Elsa._

Releyó el mensaje dos veces, y aunque le parecía corto, no pudo evitar el carmín que cubrió su rostro por sus palabras, era parecido en el tono a los que había mandado antes, pero después de todos sus pensamientos acerca de casarse con Anna, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por su nivel de descaro, si alguien más leyera esa nota era posible que pensara cosas que no eran. De todos modos la envió tal cual la había escrito a la primera "Anna nunca se ha quejado".

* * *

La princesa se encontraba esperando la contestación que estaba más que segura de que no llegaría, ya era muy tarde y lo más probable era que su reina ya estuviera durmiendo, pero algo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño del todo, así que simplemente se puso a leer alguno que otro documento para matar el tiempo y esperar que el aburrimiento la durmiera. Estaba terminando la quinta ley, cuando una paloma se posó cerca de la llama en su escritorio con un papel amarrado en su pata. Había dejado la ventana abierta y casi se cae de su silla de la impresión.

"Elsa me …contestó?" indecisa si abrir el mensaje o no se dedicó un par de minutos para tratar de adivinar las palabras que podrían estar escritas en su interior. Su lado pesimista estaba mostrando ganar la batalla cuando se imaginaba desde un regaño, hasta la decepción en las palabras escritas de su hermana; sacudiendo su cabeza se dispuso a abrirlo, total no podía ser tan malo. Jamás imaginó lo que encontró escrito, una sonrisa estalló en su rostro y aunque aún su cara cambió a una de color rojo, el sentimiento reinante en su interior era uno de puro alivio "Elsa no me odia" aunque triste, era el pensamiento que la había atormentado en su vuelta al reino.

Guardó la carta junto con las otras y se dispuso a dormir, ahora estaba lo suficientemente descansada para conciliar el sueño casi de inmediato; desde el día siguiente iba a trabajar más duro.

* * *

Los días y las semanas pasaron en el reino de Aland y cada vez los ciudadanos, en especial la población femenina y el común, veía con mejores ojos al encantador príncipe. A los ojos de todas era el perfecto caballero amable y compasivo, pero a la vez justo y decidido que todas querían; pero ya se había empezado a regar el chisme de que el corazón del príncipe ya estaba cautivado por una reina del norte, y aunque algo desilusionadas, apoyaban los esfuerzos del príncipe en contraer nupcias.

Otro era el caso de la nobleza, a pesar de todas sus buenas características y del parecido y la palabra del rey de que era su hijo de sangre legítimo, aún mostraban cierta desconfianza y en sus círculos privados aún no veían con buenos ojos al heredero; pero cuando las intenciones del príncipe con respecto a su matrimonio se hicieron públicas, decidieron que en beneficio de todo el reino dejarían que los gobernase. Ya esperarían como le iría en sus planes de cortejo.

* * *

-Ya escuchaste?- entraba por una puerta y se sentaba en el único sofá de 3 plazas del lugar.

-Qué cosa?- una voz que sonaba como si recién lo hubieran despertado un tanto irritado, en el otro lado del sofá.

-Lo de la boda-

-Cuál boda?-

-Cómo que cual boda, la del príncipe- decía con un tanto de emoción.

-El príncipe? Con quién se va a casar?- eso si le parecía interesante.

-Pues con la reina de las nieves de Arendelle, es que no te enteras de lo que andan diciendo en el reino- decía empezando a fastidiarse.

-Si he escuchado algo…- bostezaba- pero eso no es seguro, solo va a ir a cortejarla-

-Detalles- desestimaba lo que le habían dicho moviendo la mano- sabes cuanto poder tendríamos si esa boda se llevara a cabo? Olvídate de controlar Aland, podríamos tener un nuevo imperio en el horizonte- exclamaba mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y el plan inicial?- lo miraba con duda, pero la codicia era lo que lo había traído hasta donde está.

-A quien le importan los planes iniciales, esta es nuestra oportunidad- decía volviéndose a sentar sin prestarle atención a la tercera figuraba que escuchaba todo desde afuera con rostro imperturbable.

-Interesante- decía para sí mismo mientras se disponía a salir con paso sereno.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y el tiempo límite que tenía la princesa para seguir con su viaje estaba llegando a su fin, pero no podía salir aún de Aland, porque para el baile faltaba medio mes, y con la cantidad de trabajo que iba aumentando gradualmente en su oficina, en la mente de la princesa se sentía como que el rey quería desentenderse completamente de su reino; pero esto no era posible porque se la vivía haciendo juntas aparentemente con su consejo, que aún desconfiaba del príncipe y no lo dejaban participar.

-Kristof qué hago?- iban hacia donde estaba Sven, después de un almuerzo ligero habían decidido salir un rato del castillo para despejarse, y aunque el cosechador no lo decía en voz alta, tanto tiempo encerrado lo estaba desesperando.

-Pues yo consideraría como prioridad arreglar las instalaciones del orfanato del sur, según lo que me dicen prácticamente se está cayendo a pedazos, en cambio la carretera puede esperar un poco más- decía serio, desde hace unos días el príncipe se vio tan abrumado con el trabajo que empezó a enseñarle a Kristof para que le ayudara y él seguía con la conversación que tenían antes de almorzar.

-Eso no Kristof, el otro asunto- trataba de bajar la voz un poco.

-La distribución de cosechas?- volteaba a mirar al príncipe.

-Tampoco- suspiraba.

-Los impuestos?-

-Kristof …- se le acercaba a susurrarle para que nadie más escuchara- … el asunto con mi hermana-

-Hay algún problema entre ustedes?- Kristof era consiente que las hermanas habían dejado pasar la discusión que habían tenido cuando se separaron en segundo plano y seguían escribiéndose normalmente.

-Un problema que digamos problema como tal? No… pero puede que pronto haya uno- decía volviendo su mirada al frente y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

-Cómo así?- expresaba confundido.

-El tiempo se me está acabando- seguía caminando.

-Tiempo? Pero aún faltan semanas para el baile inicial- veía a Sven a lo lejos y empezaba a caminar más rápido.

-Si pero- su frase quedaba inconclusa al ver a Brandon acercándosele de manera apurada.

-Pero?- volteaba su mirada hacia donde el príncipe fruncía el ceño.

-Su alteza, señor Kristof- paraba para tomar aire- su majestad me informa que hoy va a poder observar la junta del consejo de esta tarde-

-En serio?- se le hacía raro pues ninguno de los miembros había dado muestras de todavía simpatizar con él.

-En serio, aun así, su majestad opina que sería prudente por ser la primera vez- obviamente dando por entendido que olvidara el fracaso de la anterior vez- tratare de ser un locutor menos activo-

-En pocas palabras que se calle y no opine nada- decía con evidente fastidio el cosechador de hielo.

-Si lo ponemos en términos coloquiales yo diría que si- decía viendo ceñudo al amigo del príncipe, pues según él, ese no era la manera de expresarse de un mayordomo.

-Tranquilo Kristof- ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo- también yo pienso que sería prudente-

-Pero Andrew, eres su príncipe, deberían tratarte con más respeto- decía mirándolo serio.

-Y lo harán, solo hace falta que se acostumbren- soltaba el hombro y dirigía su mirada al otro mayordomo- nos vamos ahora?- le enviaba una sonrisa cortés.

-Por supuesto- decía dando media vuelta- por aquí por favor.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente- sujetaba el brazo del príncipe para susurrarle al oído.

-Después- se soltaba y empezaba a seguir al mayordomo.

-Vamos Sven- decía acercándose a su peludo amigo para sacarlo de su confinamiento- parece que por hoy tendremos la tarde libre- y se montaba para salir por las puertas principales.

-"Y Anna?"- decía el cosechador simulando la voz de Sven.

-Ella tiene otras cosas por las que preocuparse- se movía para empezar un trote ligero.

* * *

Como vieron, el propósito del viaje de la reina, es para que ella se diera cuenta de que también quiere casarse con Anna. El factor que nunca consideró Anna en sus planes es que la reina vivió tanto tiempo encerrada, que simplemente el tabú del incesto no lo tiene tan marcado como Anna piensa(en los libros que ha leído de historia antigua es obvio que han aparecido matrimonios entre familiares para salvaguardar el trono) claro está que lo que opine la población en general es otra cosa.

Hasta la próxima.


	21. Descanso

Voy a tomar un descanso para esta historia, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente; pero no se asusten, volveré.


	22. Capítulo 19

Hey, que tal? se acuerdan que dije que volvería? bueno aquí estoy y se que quieren seguir leyendo así que sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 19.

Fozen no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Ella tiene otras cosas por las que preocuparse- se movía para empezar un trote ligero.

* * *

-Y bien? Cuál es el problema?- el cosechador de hielo se tiraba y recostaba en la cama del príncipe que estaba cerrando la puerta para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

Después de una de las reuniones más frustrantes que el príncipe haya tenido con un consejo (literal lo habían tratado peor a que si fuese una pintura decorativa de la sala ignorando su presencia olímpicamente) salió disparado del salón para coger a Kristof que recién llegaba de su paseo por la ciudad y lo había empujado para ir a comer y desahogarse con lo que había pasado en la junta; cuando terminaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Kristof recordó la conversación pendiente y se metió con el príncipe.

-Entonces, cual es el problema?- decía con una cara seria el cosechador de hielo/asistente/mejor amigo

-Recuerdas lo primero que dije acerca de este viaje? De como iba a ser un viaje para vacacionar y recorrer diferentes países?- decía paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero eso que tiene que ver?- ponía cara confundida.

-Pues mi hermana piensa lo mismo, y me dio un tiempo límite- se detenía y miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras suspiraba- y el tiempo prácticamente ya se me acabó-

-Bien, entonces vuelve a Arendelle y pídele que sea tu esposa, fin del asunto- aplaudía con sus manos y se mostraba satisfecho de lo que había dicho.

-No me puedo ir aún Kristof, no creo que me dejen ir tan temprano para empezar a cortejar la reina, aún queda tiempo para el baile- decía un tanto frustrado.

-No me entendiste- sacudía la cabeza y se acercaba al príncipe para poner una mano en su hombro- me refería a que termines con toda esta farsa del príncipe y vuelve con tu hermana, ella te ama tanto como tú a ella-

-Ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas repetirlo- retiraba la mano de su amigo y se dirigía al escritorio para sacar papel y una pluma- más bien ayúdame a inventar algo, eres experto en viajes, debes tener mil excusas buenas para que un viaje se retrase- decía esperanzado el príncipe.

-Anna, si solo escu-

-Detente, solo detente- decía levantando una mano- no voy a cambiar de opinión, me vas a ayudar si o no?- volvía a señalar la hoja que tenía entre sus manos.

-Esta bien- soltaba un suspiro- voy a ayudarte- "y cuando sea el momento, también te ayudaré para que Anna y Elsa terminen juntas"- qué tenías planeado decirle-

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde el par de amigos, escribiendo la excusa perfecta para retrasar su llegada hasta días antes del baile (Anna pensaba que la dejarían irse temprano en su reino, para tener mayores oportunidades con la reina) esperaron un tiempo prudente y enviaron la carta a la reina, luego de eso Kristof se despidió para ir a dormir; no estaba seguro de como iba a reaccionar su majestad y prefería no estar presente para cuando llegara la respuesta. Anna esperó nerviosa su respuesta mientras se acostaba en su cama.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino de Arendelle, una reina esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la carta de su hermana; estaba convencida de que Anna insinuaría de alguna manera que estaba cerca y que llegaría pronto, y aunque su hermana no era conocida por su puntualidad, pensaba que su hermana la extrañaría tanto como a ella y ya vendría cerca para volver a estar juntas.

Cuando escuchó el característico repiqueteo en su ventana, envió una suave ráfaga de aire fría para abrirla y que la paloma se acercara a ella en su escritorio, retiró suavemente el papel del tobillo de la paloma y la desenvolvió rápidamente para empezar a leerla.

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho, cuando pienso en ti, recuerdo la maravillosa hermana con la que fui bendecida para estar en mi vida, eres una persona tan buena y tan amable y sé que comprenderás cuando te diga que aún no puedo regresar a Arendelle. Verás, en el camino que emprendimos de vuelta, Kristof y yo nos encontramos con una familia súper amable que nos ayudó mucho durante estos últimos días; no te lo había contado antes porque pensaba en contártelo una vez que regresara, pero ese no es el punto._

 _Elsa, esta familia tan amable con nosotros está pasando por una gran dificultad y simplemente no puedo irme hasta devolverles la bondad que mostraron conmigo, se que tú entenderías. Voy hacer todo lo posible para que terminemos rápido, y te prometo que voy a estar contigo en el baile de máscaras, no te preocupes por eso; prometía ayudarte y planeo cumplir mi promesa. No siendo más, ten presente que te quiero muchísimo, y que seguiré hablando contigo por este medio._

 _Con amor,_

 _Anna_

La reina no podría estar más en conflicto en estos momentos y eso lo demostraba el país de las maravillas helado que estaba creando dentro de su habitación "Anna no vuelve" fue todo lo que pudo procesar de esa carta, y aunque entendía perfectamente las razones de su hermana eso no impidió que se sintiera traicionada con estos eventos y su corazón empezaran a aparecer los peores escenarios posibles, donde la razón principal para que Anna no volviera era ella "ella no quiere estar más contigo".

Era ilógico pensar eso, pero con el pasar del tiempo era un pensamiento que se había estado metiendo dentro de la cabeza de la reina; ella siempre lo contrarrestaba contando los días que faltaba para que su pecosa princesa regresara, pero con el nuevo desarrollo de los eventos, su mente estaba muy confundida para procesar bien las palabras escritas en ese papel.

De alguna manera logró escribir algunas palabras para enviárselas a su hermana en su carta, cerró la ventana y con un corazón entumecido se acostó en el lado de su hermana de la cama que aún guardaba el sutil aroma característico de la princesa y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos "Anna… no me dejes"

* * *

 _Querida Anna,_

 _Eres un alma tan bondadosa y entiendo que quieras ayudar a esa pobre familia que tan bien te ha acogido, no te preocupes lo entiendo. Por favor mantente a salvo y recuerda que te espero aquí en casa._

 _Con amor,_

 _Elsa_

No era lo que esperaba y sinceramente una parte dentro suyo se sintió ligeramente decepcionada de que su hermana no le insistiera en volver "qué esperabas?" se recriminaba mentalmente mientras guardaba la carta enviada por su hermana y apagaba la vela de su habitación y se recostaba para quedarse dormida.

Aunque había pasado tiempo desde su discusión y Anna estaba contenta de que su hermana entendiera, la sensación de decepción no desapareció, es más, con cada día que pasaba le parecía notar que los mensajes de su hermana ya no eran como antes, se sentían más cortos y con ciertos matices de tristeza que antes no se habían mostrado. Decidió esperar hasta cuando volviera a ver a su hermana para preguntarle directamente.

* * *

-Buenas noches Andrew, como ha sido tu día?- se sentaba el rey a la mesa durante la cena.

-Ha estado bien Albert, tal vez hay un par de asuntos que podríamos discutir con respecto a un problema en los pueblos del sur luego de la cena- decía sin levantar los ojos de un pergamino que había traído a la mesa.

-Muchacho, ya suelta ese papel viejo, vamos a comer- decía poniendo una mano en el antebrazo del príncipe para llamar su atención- creo que también es hora de que empecemos a discutir los arreglos para tu viaje-

-Mi viaje?- levantaba la vista para mostrar su confusión al rey

-Exacto!- decía aplaudiendo para mostrar su emoción- Brandon, trae la invitación por favor-

-Invitación?-

-Cierto, nunca te la mostré- decía mostrando un pergamino que le resultaba bastante familiar a la princesa- esta era la invitación para el baile de máscaras- decía pasándoselo.

-Eso veo, aquí dice que es dentro de 2 semanas- decía señalando la parte de la fecha para que la viera.

-Y como sabes, nuestros reinos tienen una semana de viaje de diferencia- se recostaba en su asiento y dejaba ver la sonrisa amable que se le estaba formando para mostrar a su protegido- pensé que sería buena idea que fueras temprano a Arendelle, tal vez desde mañana, para que te vayas familiarizando con el lugar, que te parece?-

-Es en serio?- decía con ojos esperanzados, pero su lado racional también se quería dejar ver- pero, el consejo está de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargaré yo- decía empezando a comer- más bien después de la cena reúnete conmigo en mi estudio para que me muestres en lo que estabas trabajando y así mañana te dediques a alistarte- decía entre bocado y bocado- como ahora vas en representación del reino, no puedo dejarte ir con solo Kristof, así que ve pensando en quienes te van a acompañar durante el viaje- decía aún concentrado en su comida sin notar la cara de preocupación que se formaba en el príncipe.

-Cuanto en el mínimo de personas que necesito- Anna ya sabía que no la dejarían ir sola, ninguna delegación diplomática saldría solo por cualquier motivo-

-Entiendo que puede ser algo incómodo ir a cortejar a alguien y que muchas personas estén a tu alrededor vigilándote, así que solo ve con suficientes personas para garantizar la seguridad y comodidad si? no voy a obligar a llevarte a ningún consejero contigo- esa última parte envió algo de alivio a la cara del príncipe y haciendo creer al rey que ese era el único motivo de angustia.

-Esta bien, entonces mañana aviso quienes me acompañaran, de acuerdo?- decía terminando de comer y levantándose de la mesa- voy por algunos papeles a mi estudio y nos vemos en media hora en el suyo Albert- salía por la puerta principal.

* * *

-Kristof, ve empacando tus cosas, mañana nos vamos- decía empujando al recolector de hielo que ya estaba sentado en su estudio.

-No lo puedo creer- decía soltando el pergamino que tenía en las manos y mirando con cara atónita a su amigo- al fin recapacitaste!

-De qué hablas?- decía con cara confundida mientras buscaba sus papeles.

-Vamos a volver a Arendelle, no?- decía acercándose al príncipe.

-Pues si-

-Entonces al fin me hiciste caso y vas a dejar todo esto para volver y declararte a tu reina- decía dándole una gran palmada en la espalda- sabía que harías al final lo correcto-

-Qué? No idiota, el plan sigue- decía mirándolo con cara divertida mientras el otro hombre de la habitación se desplomaba en su asiento.

-Entonces? Para qué fue esa excusa que inventamos ayer, aún falta tiempo para el baile- decía confundido.

-Albert piensa que sería buena idea que me fuera antes para familiarizarme con el lugar-

-Irónico es el hecho de que no podrías familiarizarte más de lo que ya tienes- decía volteando mientras dejaba entre ver una sonrisa maliciosa- a menos, claro está, para que las jóvenes nobles del reino se vayan familiarizando con su futuro apuesto rey- levantaba una ceja- más en específico una joven reina-

-Qué?!- decía poniéndose completamente rojo- eso no es… yo no estaba… ack, sabes qué vente a empacar mejor- decía terminando de apilar los papeles que había juntado- voy donde el rey para decirle en lo que estábamos trabajando y mañana te quiero listo para escoger el personal que vamos a llevar a Arendelle, entendido?- decía deteniéndose en la puerta y dando una mirada significativa a Kristof para que entendiera que iba en serio.

-Esta bien, ya voy- decía poniéndose de pie para salir también por la puerta- pero que conste que solo dije lo que va a pasar- decía lo último súper rápido para salir corriendo con una risa loca a su paso.

-Kristof!- se escuchaba el grito de un sonrojado príncipe.

* * *

 _Querida Elsa,_

 _Ya he terminado de ayudar a la familia que te dije, tardó menos de lo esperado y mañana empiezo mi camino para volver a Arendelle, estoy cerca de los reinos de Aland y Dunbroch así que el viaje puede tomar alrededor de una semana para volver. El viaje ha sido genial y no puedo esperar para estar contigo y agradecerte por haberme dado la oportunidad de viajar y conocer parte del mundo._

 _Te llevaré varios presentes y espero que estes tan ansiosa de verme como yo a ti._

 _Con Amor,_

 _Anna_

Una joven reina prácticamente estalló de alegría por las palabras escritas en el papel que tenía en sus manos y explosiones de nieve sucedieron continuas alrededor de la habitación mientras trataba de calmarse, todo el día cualquiera que se hubiera topado con la reina podría haber visto la expresión de tristeza con que su monarca realizaba sus deberes, pero ahora, tenía en sus manos la confirmación de que su princesa, su hermosa, radiante y valiente hermana quería volver con ella y no había palabras para describir lo feliz que se sentía por ello.

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, se dirigió corriendo a su escritorio, sacó papel y una pluma y se dispuso a manifestar lo contenta que estaba con esta noticia en su respuesta.

 _Querida princesa mía,_

 _Estoy más que feliz de escucharte decir que volverás, que bueno que no haya sido un problema tan grave que te haya mantenido por más tiempo, es obvio que estoy súper ansiosa por tu llegada. Contaré los días que queden para tu llegada y prepararé todo para ello._

 _Te amo Anna y te he extrañado como loca este tiempo que he estado sin ti, por favor no te retrases más, te quiero abrazar y besar para compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas._

 _Con todo el amor que te tengo, siempre tuya,_

 _Elsa_

* * *

Ahoralas excusas, ok la gente por general en esas fechas tiene vacaciones, yo no, yo tengo lo contrario así que no tuve tiempo, como aún lo estoy, así que no esperen un capítulo semanal, pero tampoco me volveré a retrasar tanto, ya poco a poco estoy volviendo a mi tiempo normal.

Espero disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos.


End file.
